無限の Mugen No
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Infinito. Conteúdo positivo de perfeição ou grandeza que é impossível superar.
1. Trailer

**無限の ****Mugen No**

**Trailer**

**Fairy lady, who stands on the walls**

**Life is short and wait is long**

_Em uma época perdida no tempo..._

Uma menina de olhos azuis dançava com um rapaz de olhos cinza. Ela vestia um lindo vestido tomara que caia, azul e branco; brilhava intensamente e chamava muito a atenção de todos, era um pouco armado, o que dava um certo charme. Ele, vestia uma traje especial para noites de gala, feito pelos monges. Dançavam uma dança especifica da época; estavam no meio do salão e pareciam não se importar com os outros.

**The stars, away, dim with the dawn...**

**Fairy lady, who stands on the walls**

**Your tale has only begun**

_Uma lenda surgiu..._

Suas mãos estavam cruzadas e faziam círculos, sem desviar os olhares um do outro. Tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta: ele aproximou-se dela e colocou a mão em suas cinturas e ela sorriu, colocando sua mão direita no ombro dele e sua mão esquerda segurou a dele; era uma valsa.

**It comes from far, the Nowhereland**

_Uma lenda antiga…_

A rodopiou com graça e seu vestido abriu-se mais; a segurou de novo e estavam atraindo olhares.

**The wind is blowing a sound so well known...**

_Que só agora fora revelada…_

Não tiravam os olhos um do outro, azul e cinza; era como o mar límpido olhando para um céu chuvoso.

**Fairy lady, your love is long gone**

_E atraiu muitos inimigos…_

Tudo desapareceu. O que apareceu a seguir foi a mesma menina amarrada e um Almirante da Nação do Fogo falando com ela. Depois, um flash de dragão e ela fazendo uma dominação de água poderosa com o mesmo vestido do começo; parecia estar fazendo um caminho de gelo.

**Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry**

_O passado de sua família..._

Outro flash surgiu, mostrando uma moça com a face pintada fazendo uma onda gigante sobre o Almirante. Logo após, apareceu um castelo encoberto pelo gelo e cinco pessoas dentro dele; olhando com admiração.

**Cause all my crying may flood a river in my heart**

_Será revelado…_

Apareceu a menina da Tribo da Água do Sul chorando, com suas cabeça entre as pernas, um menino corrompido pelo poder e ela sentindo o vento soprar; fazendo seus cabelos flutuarem: estava pronta para a batalha final. E uma coroa de diamantes sendo recebida por ela.

**"Oh, life is good,**

**Oh, life is good,**

**Oh, life is good...**

**As good as you wish!"**

_E seu destino estará em jogo…_

A cena da dança passou de novo, seus sorrisos sinceros. Um flash de flautas sendo tocadas enquanto dançavam e todo o salão olhando. Fade.

**Oh my darling, now I can't halt my cries**

**I'm all alone here**

**To mend the pieces of my heart**

_Precisará lutar com todas as suas forças…_

Uma menina com a coroa na mão foi o que surgiu, depois uma pata de dragão pisando numa poça e espalhando água para todos os lados; ele corria com a menina encima. O cabelo dela estava bagunçado e olhava para trás, vendo que ainda estavam sendo perseguidos por entre os campos verdes descampados. Ainda usava um vestido, mas esse era diferente; era bem longo. Um beijo.

**Little lady, your tale has an end**

**For your love to the skies was sent**

**He's turned into sparks that shine with the stars...**

_E impedir que tudo seja corrompido…_

Ela olhava seu reflexo na água e sorriu com determinação. Nunca iria desistir de lutar pelo o que achava certo, por um momento se viu como sua antepassada.

**And by night he will always be there**

**For his lady to stare**

**And thus he's never died.**

_Sua história jamais será esquecida..._

A música foi parando, assim como o casal; deram o último giro e se beijaram. Estrelas aparecem lá fora e outro casal apareceu no céu sorrindo, desaparecendo.

**Você apenas precisa acreditar.**

Verifique a classificação indicativa no site.

**Fevereiro, 2009.**

---------------

Oi gente!

Fiz um trailer para a fic, o que vocês acham? Foi como eu imaginei tudo!

Espero que tenham gostado e essa música combina muito bem com o enredo da história; o nome é Fairy Tale do Shaman, quem assistiu o Beijo do Vampiro irá lembrar-se da música!

Muito obrigada por lerem!

**Kisses,**

**Bela**


	2. Mugen No

**無限の****Mugen No**

**Mugen No. ****Infinito.**

**Infinito.** Faz referência à falta de limite e falta de fronteira no tamanho, quantidade ou extensão.É uma espécie de enigma matemático, de truque de magia, porque o seu conteúdo é inesgotável. Não existem limites. Conteúdo positivo de perfeição ou grandeza que é impossível superar.

------

**Capítulo 1 – Mugen No**

Ela nunca realmente pensou em como alguém poderia significar tanto para si. Desde a morte de sua mãe quando tinha oito anos, a dominadora de água simplesmente esqueceu como era amar alguém de verdade. Agora ela presenciava outro tipo de amor, um amor puro, verdadeiro, que quebrava barreiras. Um amor que transcendia o tempo.

—Katara? — Aang a chamou suavemente perto de onde ela estava.

A menina estava sentada encima do cais do mar, com seus pés descalços na água morna, seus profundos olhos azuis olhavam para o céu limpo, sem nuvens. Sua expressão era nitidamente triste, muitas memórias haviam retornado a sua mente, memórias que estavam no canto mais profundo de seu cérebro.

Ele chegou mais perto, olhando-a firmemente. Seus olhos acinzentados a miravam com preocupação.

—Katara? — O Avatar tentou mais uma vez e dessa vez com sucesso.

—Aang... — ela murmurou tirando os olhos do céu para olhá-lo.

—Você está bem? — ele perguntou, olhando seus olhos azuis.

—Sim. — a dominadora de água simplesmente respondeu, dando-lhe um meio sorriso e levantando-se subitamente. – Parece que vai vir um temporal. – disse, abaixando só para pegar seus sapatos e caminhando em direção a praia.

O céu de fato, do lado da montanha estava mais escuro e sombreado, o que era um grande sinal de tempestade. E uma grande tempestade.

O dominador de ar a seguiu e andou do seu lado.

—Precisamos achar um lugar seguro então. — ele afirmou seriamente.

—Tem razão. Quando estávamos no Appa, eu vi uma caverna onde podemos passar a noite. — disse apontando para a caverna que estava bem a vista.

Aang e Katara começaram a desmontar as barracas e guardá-las.

—Ei! O que estão fazendo? — perguntou Sokka que estava sentado do lado de Toph e Zuko.

—Não viu o céu? Vai vir uma tempestade das grandes! — Katara respondeu, ajudando o Avatar a colocar os mantimentos encima do Appa.

—E desde quando vocês são videntes? — ele perguntou indignado.

Os dois dominadores que estavam guardando tudo, simplesmente se olharam e riram. Sokka sempre contestava tudo, tudo mesmo.

—Para de ser idiota, Snoozles. Se eles falaram que vai ter uma tempestade, então vai ter uma tempestade. — Toph disse, levantando-se da areia e os ajudando.

Sokka olhou para Zuko como último sinal de esperança.

—Nem me olhe, eu acredito no que a namorada do Avatar disse. — o príncipe banido disse, levantando-se também.

—NÓS NÃO SOMOS NAMORADOS! — Katara e Aang gritaram ao mesmo tempo, depois se olhando e corando.

—Está bem então, eu acredito no que a _amiga _do Avatar disse.

Sokka deu-se por vencido e começou a ajudar os outros a guardar tudo. Em pouco tempo, estavam encima do Appa e voaram até a caverna, no alto da montanha. Quando o bisão pousou, Aang foi fazer fogo para aquecê-los, com a ajuda de Zuko, pois já estava anoitecendo. Katara fez a maior parte do trabalho, pois Toph e Sokka ficavam brigando todo o tempo; o que** realmente** não ajudava em nada.

Ao final de tudo estar arrumado, a grande tempestade começou a cair. A gaang estava toda reunida em volta da fogueira que aquecia todo o local, o jantar já tinha sido servido pela dominadora de água; e todos comiam silenciosamente.

Trovões e relâmpagos caiam lá fora e um grande vento balançava as árvores.

—Parece que minha irmãzinha tinha toda a razão. — Sokka disse indo deitar-se no saco de dormir. — Boa noite para todos. — Bocejou entrando no saco e dormiu.

Depois, Toph e Zuko também foram deitar-se, sobrando apenas Katara e Aang perto da lareira.

—Não é melhor irmos dormir? — a menina perguntou o olhando de repente.

—Sim, amanhã temos que viajar mais um pouco, será um dia cansativo. — o menino disse concordando, levantando-se. — Boa noite, Katara...

—Boa noite, Aang. — ela murmurou sorrindo.

O Avatar logo adormeceu perto de Appa, enquanto uma menina de olhos azuis não conseguia fechar os olhos.

Tremia por inteiro, aquela tempestade não iria deixá-la dormir. Trovões e relâmpagos, trovões e relâmpagos, trovões e relâmpagos; aquilo lhe trazia péssimas memórias. Viu Azula o acertar de novo, o barulho, o raio, a risada diabólica, Aang caindo... Caindo... Caindo... O raio não saia de sua cabeça, era demais. O barulho era ensurdecedor, a risada era horrível, Aang caindo era assustador.

Doía ver a cena tantas vezes, sua ferida ainda estava aberta. Ela quase o perdeu naquele dia, sua ultima esperança quase morreu naquele dia, seu **grande** amor quase morreu naquele dia.

Lágrimas finas começaram a cair de sua face e sem nenhum esforço, aquilo virou um choro calado de angústia. Abraçou suas pernas com os braços, e as trouxe para mais perto; colocou sua cabeça no meio delas, enquanto tremia.

Um dominador de ar sentiu que algo não estava bem e acabou acordando; deparando-se com Katara soluçando. Aproximou-se mais dela e sem a menina perceber, colocou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura a puxando para abraçá-lo.

Katara assustou-se, mas afundou sua cabeça no peito dele, chorando compulsivamente.

—Katara, o que houve? — ele perguntou, passando uma das mãos no cabelo dela em sinal de carinho.

Outro relâmpago e outro trovão caíram perto da entrada da caverna e ela o puxou mais para si. Queria sentir se ele era de verdade, se ela não o tinha perdido.

Aang a entendeu. Sempre entre os dois existia cumplicidade e entendimento, não precisavam falar nada um com o outro; sempre sabiam do que o outro estava precisando. Chegou mais perto da orelha dela e sussurrou: "Você nunca vai me perder." A abraçou em seguida.

—Aang... Eu tenho tanto medo... — ela disse em tom de choro, ainda não conseguindo o olhar.

—Eu estou aqui com você, Katara. Nada vai acontecer. — ele murmurou, colocando as mãos no queixo dela, levantando sua face para mirá-lo. — Eu prometo.

Tudo parecia ter sido esquecido pelos dois. Estavam perdidos um no olhar do outro. Cinza no azul, azul no cinza. Sem perceberem, seus rostos estavam chegando mais perto, mais perto... Fecharam os olhos e seus lábios tocaram-se. Inconscientemente, aprofundaram mais o beijo até ficarem sem ar.

—Aang... — a dominadora murmurou suavemente.

—Eu te amo, Katara. — o Avatar disse a olhando com doçura, surpreendendo-a com suas palavras.

—Eu também te amo. — ela sussurrou, enquanto ele a puxou para mais um beijo apaixonado.

Lá fora, a tempestade estava melhorando, a noite estrelada começou a aparecer.

Aang olhou para sua amada e beijou suas mãos, sorrindo. Levantou-se e acenou para ela levantar também, o que fez sem discutir. Pegou sua mão e a levou para a entrada da caverna, para poderem ver as estrelas juntos. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, Katara levou sua cabeça ao ombro dele, enquanto ele colocava seu braço ao redor dela.

Ficaram admirando-as por um tempo, até que a menina adormeceu em seus braços. Não queria acordá-la, por isso a pegou e colocou em seu saco de dormir, beijou-lhe a testa e acariciou seu rosto.

—Aang... — ela sussurrou, abrindo os olhos.

—Volte a dormir... — ele disse suavemente a olhando.

—Eu... Eu estou com medo... Você poderia dormir comigo, Er... Só por essa noite?

Os dois coraram.

—É claro. — o menino respondeu, deitando do seu lado a abraçando. — Boa noite.

—Boa noite, meu querido Aang. — ela disse colocando sua cabeça no peito dele e adormecendo logo em seguida.

Por aquela noite, Katara não teve pesadelos, não sonhou com Aang caindo, com o raio da Azula ou com a risada. Apenas teve sonhos em que o único objetivo era amar e ser amada.

---------------------------------------------

Olá para todos!

Minha primeira fic de Avatar em português. Sim, sou uma pessoa estranha, primeiro escrevo em outras línguas pra depois escrever na língua mãe!

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo!

**Mugen No** irá ser uma fic com bastante significado, será um bem sobrenatural e irá ter um pouco da cultura chinesa (se eu conseguir tempo para achar sobre!). O nome da fic veio por acaso em minha mente, simplesmente quando comprei um dicionário em japonês estava vendo palavras para ocupar meu tempo e vi: Infinito - Mugen No. Então, foi aquele BANG na cabeça e tive a idéia na hora e toda a fic veio em minha mente. Ela já está até criando vida própria! Não vão se decepcionar, tenho certeza e prometo não demorar muito para postar. Se eu demorar, é porque devo estar muito ocupada na escola, com trabalhos e super provas (sabe como é o 2º Ensino Médio, nada mole.) Mas não se preocupem, não pretendo abandoná-la, porque eu mesma estou amando-a.

Obrigada a todos por chegarem até aqui! Próximo capítulo sairá logo, pois já começei a escrevê-lo e acreditem, é maior que esse!

Deixem uma review! Isso me fará muito feliz, de verdade.

P.S. - Se as travessões não aparecerem, comuniquem-me!

Beijos,

**_Bela_**


	3. Kukuru Koto

**括ること****Kukuru Koto**

**Kukuru Koto. ****Ligação.**

**Ligação.** Relação entre várias coisas. Existem várias ligações. Ligação que não pode ser quebrada. Uma ligação forte que nunca vai acabar. Ligação que transcende o tempo e o espaço e transcende vidas.

**Capítulo 2 – Kukuru Koto**

Amanhecia outro dia, a maior parte da Gaang já estava de pé. Sokka acordou e viu a manhã mais limpa que já tinha visto em sua vida. Arrumou-se e viu que Toph e Zuko já estavam de pé. Os três foram acordar os dois integrantes faltando.

O menino da Tribo de Água do Sul ficou sem palavras ao ver sua irmã e o Avatar deitados juntos.

—Ah... Acho melhor deixá-los dormindo um pouco mais e já adiantamos algumas coisas. — Toph disse arrumando suas coisas.

Porém, Sokka estava bem nervoso e ficou ainda mais quando viu as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas.

—Já chega! — ele gritou correndo em direção do Avatar.

Com o grito, Aang abriu os olhos devagar e viu um irmão mais velho furioso indo para sua direção. Tomou cuidado para não acordar Katara e levantou-se.

—Não é o que parece, Sokka! — Aang tentou dizer já se preparando para o ataque.

Um muro de pedra apareceu entre os dois e o menino da Tribo da Água deu de cara nele e caiu no chão, colocando suas mãos em seu nariz.

—Ficou doida Toph? – ele gritou levantando-se bravo.

— Você que é doido, Snoozles! Sugar Queen ainda está dormindo, você realmente quer acordá-la? – ela perguntou desfazendo o muro com um movimento de dobra. – E além do mais, Aang está falando a verdade.

O guerreiro olhou para Aang ainda nervoso e fez um sinal que estava de olho nele, enquanto o dominador respirava fundo e lançava-o um olhar incerto.

—Obrigado Toph...

—Não precisa me agradecer. Agora vamos arrumar tudo, antes que a Sugar Queen dê uma bronca por não tê-la ajudado.

Os dois riram e cada um fez uma coisa: Aang desarmou as barracas, Toph guardou-as e os sacos de dormir; com a ajuda de Zuko e Sokka... Bem... Sokka é Sokka, ele ficou mal-humorado.

Um tempo depois, a dominadora de água abriu seus olhos e despertou de seu mundo perfeito. A primeira coisa que viu foi todos trabalhando em equipe e sorriu espreguiçando-se.

—Se eu soubesse que vocês trabalhavam em equipe tão bem assim quando estou dormindo, dormiria o dia inteiro. – ela disse brincando, levantando-se.

Toph a olhou e mostrou a língua colocando o último mantimento encima de Appa, subindo nele esperando ir embora.

—Já é tarde, é melhor irmos embora. – Zuko aconselhou subindo também.

—Tem razão, não temos tempo a perder! – Aang concordou e logo todos estavam encima do bisão voador. – Ype Ype!

Voaram duas horas sem parar e todos já estavam estressados de voar tanto tempo. O resultado foi uma briga entre Sokka e Toph; o que já era de se esperar, pois eles sempre brigavam por motivos bobos.

Katara virou seus olhos e foi em direção a Aang que estava 'dirigindo' Appa. Sentou-se ao seu lado fazendo-o sorrir e colocou sua cabeça em seu ombro.

—Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou colocando um de seus braços ao redor da cintura dela.

—Muito bem, uma das melhores noites depois de... — ela parou subitamente e olhou para o mar que estavam sobrevoando.

—Nada aconteceu, Katara... Eu estou aqui... — ele murmurou fazendo-a o olhar e a beijou.

—Olhem! Podemos pousar ali para treinar! — Zuko disse apontando para o que parecia uma ilha bem grande, com praia e uma vasta floresta.

Pousaram na praia e a dominadora de água desceu, acariciando o bisão, sorrindo em forma de agradecimento.

—Queria ter um animal igual você, Appa — ela disse e Momo pousou em seu ombro reclamando, fazendo-a sorrir — Você também, Momo!

Todos foram fazer seus deveres: Aang foi treinar com Zuko a dominação de fogo, enquanto Toph treinava sua dominação sozinha e Sokka tentava pescar. Katara viu que todos estavam ocupados e resolveu ir colher frutas na floresta.

Adentrou a floresta com uma cesta em suas mãos, andando alegremente, colheu algumas maças e peras. Ouviu um barulho que a fez parar, um vulto passou entre as árvores.

—Tem alguém ai? — perguntou com uma de suas mãos perto de seu cantil.

Ao não ter resposta, continuou andando até que uma mão a pegou pela boca a impedindo de gritar e tudo ficou preto.

Uma hora havia se passado e a menina acordou com seus pés e suas mãos amarradas e sua boca amordaçada, tentou livrar-se das amarras, mas estavam presas em uma árvore.

—Almirante, ela acordou.

—Perfeito. — ele disse caminhando até ela. — É um prazer conhecê-la, princesa.

Katara fez uma expressão confusa ao termo 'princesa'.

—Minha querida, não sabia que é a Princesa da Tribo da Água do Sul? Sua avó era, sua mãe era e agora você é. E como toda princesa da Tribo da Água, você irá morrer! O Senhor do Fogo quer livrar-se ao máximo de membros da nobreza que estão contra ele.

A dominadora de água ficou surpresa e com medo, tinha que livrar-se das amarras de qualquer jeito. O Almirante fez duas dobras de fogo pronto para atirar, a menina soltou uma de suas mãos e usou dobra de sangue para arremessá-lo de lá. Soltou a sua outra mão e seus pés, tirando a mordaça da sua boca rapidamente e correndo para longe.

—Não fiquem parados! — o Almirante gritou e os soldados obedeceram sem questionar.

Katara correu o máximo que suas pernas poderiam a levar e preparou-se para o ataque. Logo, dominadores de fogo apareceram e a cercaram; com acrobacias e a água de seu cantil, derrubou todos.

Sentiu-se vitoriosa e de repente, uma bola de fogo atirou seu cantil longe. Olhou para trás: era o Almirante.

—Quero ver você dominar água sem água, princesa! — ele disse soltando fogo para todos os lados.

Ela o olhou e começou a correr até o seu cantil, desviando dos ataques dele. Estava quase chegando quando uma bola de fogo a atingiu do lado direito, caiu ajoelhada no chão e segurou o lado machucado. Estava bem queimado e doía muito. O olhou com raiva e tentou esticar o braço até o cantil, mas ele já tinha lançado o golpe final.

—Adeus, princesa...

Esperou pelo ataque de olhos fechados, mas nada a atingiu e ouviu um barulho de alguma criatura. Abriu seus olhos e viu um... Dragão roxo com lindas asas que pareciam ter sido feitas a mão. O dragão ficou em sua frente, jogando fogo pela boca e chocando os dois fogos.

O Almirante ficou espantado ao ver um dragão vivo e correu do lugar. A linda criatura virou para a menina e os dois ficaram trocando olhares por algum tempo; ela levantou-se devagar e ele aproximou-se. A dominadora esticou o braço, ainda incerta, para tocá-lo. O dragão não fez a mínima menção que iria atacá-la, muito pelo contrário, deixou tocá-lo. Acariciou-lhe a face e sentiu uma sensação estranha, era como se tivessem ligações psíquicas. Sorriu.

—Você não vai me atacar, vai? — perguntou, fazendo-o balançar a cabeça. — Obrigada por me salvar, eu... — colocou a mão em seu lado e ajoelhou-se de dor.

O dragão a olhou e percebeu que estava machucada, levantou a cabeça dela com a sua e mostrou suas costas.

—Eu estou bem, não se preocupe... — ela murmurou com angustia após outra dor aguda passar pelo ferimento.

Mostrou de novo e ela aceitou. Subiu pelo lado esquerdo dele, ele a ajudou com sua cabeça. Pegou o cantil dela com sua boca e começou a andar devagar para não derrubá-la.

Enquanto isso, Zuko e Aang tinham terminado seu treinamento e o dominador de ar estava procurando a menina de olhos azuis. Procurou em todos os lados da praia e não a achou.

—Toph, você viu a Katara?

—Ela disse algo sobre ir pegar frutas para comermos.

—Sozinha? – perguntou para si mesmo.

—Já faz mais de uma hora, não acha melhor procurá-la? — o príncipe banido perguntou e o Avatar concordou.

Em pouco tempo os quatro estavam divididos para achá-la: Toph e Sokka para o Leste, Zuko para o Norte e Aang para o Oeste.

Zuko foi andando e viu um objeto no chão, era uma cesta com frutas. Olhou-a e pressentiu que estava chegando perto. Continuou caminhando pelo caminho que parecia não ter fim.

Katara e o dragão continuavam caminhando em silêncio, até a menina perguntar:

—Você tem algum nome? — ele balançou a cabeça. — Então vou chamá-lo de Shugo Tenshi. O que você acha?

Shugo balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação e continuou andando, estava feliz por ter um nome.

O dominador de fogo viu uma criatura aproximar-se, uma criatura grande que nunca tinha visto antes. Não poderia ser... Seu Tio havia falado que tinha matado o último deles. Com as espadas em punho, olhou-o fixo.

—Para trás! — ele gritou pronto para atacar.

O dragão rugiu alto e Katara viu Zuko, colocou as duas mãos na cabeça de Shugo e fechou seus olhos.

—Calma Shugo... Está tudo bem... Ele não vai nos machucar... — ela murmurou suavemente, acalmando-o.

Shugo fechou seus olhos e deitou no chão, colocando sua cabeça para ajudar a menina a descer. Ao descer, o príncipe foi correndo até ela.

—Katara! Estávamos preocupados! E o que você fez agora foi incrível.

—É eu sei Zuko. — falou sorrindo, mas colocando sua mão no ferimento e sentindo suas pernas amolecerem.

—Você está machucada... Eu te levo para o acampamento. — disse a segurando.

—Shugo pode nos levar...

—Shugo? — levantou uma sobrancelha.

—É... Foi o nome que dei a ele. — murmurou cansada.

A colocou nas costas do dragão e subiu a segurando. Durante o percurso, ela dormiu nos braços de Zuko, o que o fez sorrir.

Aang voltou ao acampamento de mãos vazias e sem esperanças, ao ver Sokka e Toph chegando, tentou ter esperança, mas seus amigos balançaram a cabeça em negação. Sua última esperança era Zuko.

—Tenho certeza que Zuko vai conseguir achá-la. — Toph disse colocando uma mão no ombro do Avatar.

Sokka nada disse. Talvez por ainda estar bravo com Aang ou talvez por pensar o que poderia ter acontecido com sua irmã mais nova.

Passos barulhentos foram ouvidos ao longe e os três olharam. Viram um dragão e duas pessoas montadas nele: Zuko e Katara.

—Katara! — Aang gritou correndo até eles e pegando Katara no colo, que ainda estava dormindo. — O que aconteceu com ela? — perguntou ao ver o ferimento.

—Ainda não sei, mas é melhor curá-la agora. Pode infeccionar.

O dominador de ar concordou e não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de ciúmes por Katara e Zuko estarem juntos.

Foi até a barraca armada e fez uma cama improvisada e a colocou. Os outros três entraram para ver como a dominadora estava, enquanto Aang passava água e colocava ataduras.

—Ela vai ficar bem? — perguntou a dominadora de terra.

—Vai. Só precisa de repouso.

—Ah... Gente temos um grande problema. — Sokka disse simplesmente.

—O que? — perguntou o dominador de fogo.

—Aquele dragão lá fora. Ele não pode viajar com a gente. — afirmou apontando para fora.

—E por que não?

—Ele chama muito a atenção e pode ser perigoso.

—Por favor, Sokka! Número um: você acha que o Appa não chama a atenção? — Toph perguntou brava. — E número dois: ele trouxe a Sugar Queen e o Zuko aqui. Você realmente acha que ele é perigoso?

—Eu só acho que devemos nos livrar dele...

—Parece que esse dragão é da Katara. — Zuko disse, olhando-a.

—Da minha irmã? Você só pode...

—Xiu! Ela está acordando! — a Bandida Cega disse.

A dominadora de água abriu os olhos devagar e os fechou com força por causa da claridade. Abriu-os de novo e olhou ao seu redor, estava na barraca e todos os olhares estavam direcionados a ela. Aang estava de seu lado e deu um pequeno sorriso e então, lembrou-se de Shugo.

Sentou-se rapidamente e desejou não ter feito aquilo, seu corpo inteiro doeu ao fazer o movimento e deitou de novo.

Sokka que estava de pé perto da entrada da barraca sentiu algo respirar por cima de sua cabeça, olhou para trás e viu o dragão.

—AH! — gritou levando um susto e ficando atrás de Toph.

—Shugo! — Katara chamou e ele colocou a cabeça para dentro, e conseguiu entrar por completo.

Deitou do lado dela e ela começou a acariciar-lhe a cabeça com suas mãos macias. Todos a olharam surpresos, menos Zuko que já havia presenciado essa cena antes e apenas sorriu.

—Ah... Katara... Você tem noção que isso é um dragão? — perguntou Aang ainda pasmo.

—Sim. O nome dele é Shugo Tenshi, ele me ajudou hoje mais cedo. Se não fosse por ele, eu poderia estar morta agora. — olhou para seu irmão — Não tenha medo, Sokka. Ele não vai machucar ninguém...

—E quem disse que eu estava com medo? Eu sou um guerreiro! — ele disse, olhando para os lados e mostrando sua espada.

—Claro Sokka... — sua irmã disse revirando os olhos.

Passaram-se algumas horas desde que tinham todos voltado ao acampamento e já estava escurecendo. Zuko ajudou a preparar a comida e logo o jantar estava servido, Aang pegou uma tigela e foi levar para a menina.

Entrou na barraca e a viu acariciando Shugo.

—Você realmente gosta desse dragão, não é? — perguntou colocando a tigela na mesinha e sentando-se na almofada.

—Eu sinto algo forte com ele... Não sei explicar o que. — disse olhando para o dragão adormecido.

—Pensei que eles estavam extintos. Que eu saiba, o dragão de Roku foi o último dragão do mundo.

—Talvez eles só estejam escondidos com medo de serem mortos, não sei como Shugo veio até mim. — ela concluiu sorrindo para o Avatar, que sorriu de volta. — Obrigada por curar-me hoje.

—Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, não sabe? — perguntou em um murmúrio, enquanto aproximava-se dela.

—Eu sei. — a dominadora murmurou sentindo a aproximação dele.

Chegou mais perto até que a beijou profundamente. Ela colocou suas mãos na nuca do menino e deu um sorriso em seus lábios.

—Eu te amo, Aang.

—Eu também te amo, Katara.

A menina pegou a tigela e começou a comer enquanto pensava nos acontecimentos do dia. Precisava contatar sua mãe de qualquer jeito, mas como fazer isso? Aang poderia ajudá-la, mas... Ele nunca a deixaria ir para o Mundo Espiritual, disso tinha absoluta certeza. E se quando contatar sua mãe, ouvir algo que não queira?

**How can I decide what's right?**

**When you're clouding up my mind.**

O olhar fixo dele a estava deixando desconfortável. Desconfortável, porque ela não conseguia pensar com aqueles olhos cinza em sua mente.

**Can't win your losing fight all the time**

**Not gonna ever own what's mine**

**When you're always taking sides**

Logo, os outros três entraram na barraca e começaram a fazer turbilhões de perguntas para a menina, que ainda comia. Só podia pensar... Pensar no que iria fazer. Seus amigos nunca a apoiariam, era algo extremamente perigoso e mortal. Seus pensamentos estavam longe demais.

—Katara? — uma voz ao longe a chamou e ela sabia muito bem quem era.

O olhou tão profundamente que receou que ele pudesse a ler nesse momento, como sempre fez.

**You won't take away my pride**

**No not this time**

**Not this time**

Não muito longe dali, o Almirante falava com seus soldados dentro do espaçoso navio da Nação do Fogo.

—Soldados, precisamos encontrar a Princesa da Tribo da Água do Sul e exterminá-la. Nosso Senhor não quer alguém da realeza contra ele, especialmente com o Avatar de volta. Façam isso pela Nação do Fogo, façam isso pelo Senhor do Fogo! — disse andando na frente deles, sério — Agora vão! O Senhor do Fogo conta conosco.

Eles obedeceram e em pouco tempo, procuravam a Princesa.

Do outro lado da ilha, Katara tentava responder todas as perguntas que seus amigos faziam.

—Sim Toph, ele me atacou do nada. — respondendo a quase última pergunta, cansada.

—Mas por quê? — foi a última pergunta que a Bandida Cega fez.

A dominadora de água abriu a boca para responder a pergunta, mas fechou-a novamente. Não poderia deixá-los saber desse pequeno segredo, não até que soubesse toda a história.

—Aang... — ela o chamou, mordendo o lábio inferior — Não faça perguntas como o porquê eu estou perguntando isso, mas... Uma pessoa normal pode entrar no Mundo Espiritual? — perguntou o olhando fixo.

Todos a olharam incertos.

—Eu acho que sim, mas... Por quê?

—Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora... É só que... — abraçou suas pernas e colocou a cabeça nos joelhos. — Sinto que preciso falar com a minha mãe... — disse olhando para o nada, sentindo todos os olhares surpresos encima de si.

—Katara, você acha mesmo que conseguirá contatar nossa mãe? O que te fez querer isso? — perguntou seu irmão colocando a mão em seu ombro.

—Eu sabia que vocês não iriam concordar. — ela riu ironicamente tirando a mão dele de seu ombro e levantando-se.

—Não Katara! Você tem que ficar...

—Eu estou bem. — a menina disse simplesmente, seca, saindo da barraca e sentando na areia da praia sentindo o Mar.

Sentia-se feliz, com raiva, triste e culpada ao mesmo tempo. Feliz por preocuparem tanto por ela, com raiva porque eles não confiavam nela. Triste porque nunca a deixariam falar com sua mãe e precisava muito fazer isso; e culpada por não ter contado a verdade a eles... Ela só contou que foi atacada por um dominador de fogo enquanto estava colhendo frutas pela floresta, não contou a parte que era uma Princesa e tudo mais. Talvez se contasse eles a deixariam ir até lá, mas se fosse ao contrário, não a deixariam ir de qualquer jeito.

Dentro da barraca, os quatro se entreolharam.

—Ela não quer realmente fazer isso, quer? — perguntou Toph sentada no chão.

—Algo deve ter acontecido... Vocês sabem que quando ela decide alguma coisa, nada a fará mudar de idéia. — Aang disse cabisbaixo e sentindo-se culpado por não estar lá para protegê-la.

—Deve ser importante, ela falava sério. — Zuko disse olhando para fora da barraca, mirando Katara.

A menina do lado de fora, fechou os olhos e sentiu as ondas, mesmo não as olhando, sentiu-as em um movimento continuo e acalmou-se. Sempre teve uma forte relação com a água desde que era pequena, não conseguia viver um só dia, sem dominá-la.

—Pode sentar, se quiser. — ela disse para Zuko, o sentindo atrás de si.

Isso era algo que ela tinha aprendido com a Toph, mesmo não sendo uma dominadora de terra.

—Eu sei que deve ser algo importante. — ele disse, sentando-se ao seu lado.

—Só você pensa isso... — afirmou olhando para o céu e colocando suas mãos no colar de sua mãe. — Ela quer falar comigo, tenho certeza... Preciso esclarecer algumas coisas. — olhou para o príncipe banido — Não acha que sou louca, acha?

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

—Katara... — chamou um menino de olhos cinza.

A dominadora levantou-se e chegou bem perto, o olhando seriamente.

—Nós resolvemos te ajudar. — disse, fazendo-a sorrir. —Mas acreditamos que você ainda não está em condições. — olhou para as bandanas no ferimento.

—Não Aang, é uma emergência, eu posso sentir. Eu não posso esperar... — seu sorriso desapareceu.

—Você enlouqueceu! Você não está em condições. — o irmão dela alegou entrando na conversa.

—Eu já disse que estou bem! Eu necessito falar com... — colocou as mãos no colar novamente, que brilhou intensamente.

Assustou-se e tirou suas mãos do local, enquanto todos a olhavam assustados. Um colar brilhando... Ela realmente precisava fazer uma jornada espiritual.

—Agora eu vejo... — Aang disse se aproximando. — É algo muito importante, não é?

A menina da Tribo da Água balançou a cabeça positivamente olhando para o céu.

—Ela está me chamando. — disse, fazendo o dominador de ar sorrir.

—Então não vamos deixá-la esperando, certo?

—Isso quer dizer que você vai me ajudar? — perguntou espantada e feliz ao mesmo tempo e abraçando-o.

—Sim. — disse retribuindo o abraço. — Primeiramente, precisamos de um lugar calmo para meditar.

—Eu sei bem de um lugar. — ela disse apontando para umas ruínas de frente ao mar bem perto dali.

Ele olhou e concordou. Todos seguiram os dois apaixonados, atentos. Chegando ao lugar, olhou-a profundamente e sorriu. A dominadora estava sentada em posição de meditação, com seus olhos fechados.

—É algo que você precisa fazer sozinha... — murmurou no ouvido dela, que a fez sorrir.

Era muito bom ter alguém que a compreendesse.

—Eu sei um jeito para você ir para o Mundo Espiritual sem mim. — olhou para Shugo que se aproximou da garota. — Shugo pode ajudá-la nisso. Dragões têm ligações extremamente fortes com o outro lado, além de mim, eles são a chave para entrar lá.

O dragão olhou o dominador de ar e deitou em volta de Katara, fazendo uma barreira.

—Você quer dizer que minha irmã vai lá SOZINHA? — Sokka perguntou bravo e quase indo para cima do careca, mas Toph segurou seus pés com terra.

A olhou e fez uma careta, no entanto, ela permaneceu séria.

—Katara, lembre-se que quando estiver lá, não poderá usar sua dobra. E tome cuidado com os espíritos, alguns são maus. — beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho enquanto ela sorriu, ignorando completamente o irmão dela. — Eu sei que você consegue. Boa sorte.

E com isso, Aang afastou-se do dragão e de sua amada. Shugo colocou a cabeça no colo dela e ela colocou suas mãos em sua cabeça. Em pouco tempo, tudo reluziu e todos souberam que a dobradora tinha entrado no Mundo Espiritual.

--------------------

**Oi gente!**

**Eu simplesmente amei esse capítulo! Mas acho que ficou um pouquinho grande, não? Eu estava muito empolgada!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! E continuem acompanhando a fic, como eu disse anteriormente, irá ser bem espiritual. E sobre os dragões, realmente é verdade. Na China acreditava-se que eles eram sagrados e possuíam ligação com esse e o outro mundo. (Pesquisas servem para isso!)**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo, onde irei esclarecer muitas coisas sobre Katara ser uma Princesa e outros mistérios desse capítulo.**

**E sim, essa música no meio da fic é: Decode - Paramore. Caiu bem nessa parte, não?**

**Não ficarei mais de 10 dias sem postar, podem acreditar. Vou me livrar desse bloqueio de escritor!**

Rebeca: Muito obrigada pela sua review! Não irei abandoná-la! Um beijão para você!

**Um grande abraço a vocês, meus leitores queridos e deixem uma review, realmente iria ficar muito grata!**

**Kisses,**

**Bela**


	4. Shugo Tenshi

**守護天使 ****Shugo Tenshi**

**Shugo Tenshi. ****Anjo da Guarda.**

**Anjo da Guarda.** Traz paz, bondade, benevolência e prosperidade; nunca a doença. Aquele que protege. Sua missão é proteger uma pessoa durante toda sua vida.

-----

**Capítulo 3 – Shugo Tenshi**

A dominadora de água abriu seus olhos e já não estava mais naquela ilha com seus amigos; estava em um lugar diferente de tudo que já tinha visto. Era uma floresta pouco densa e se via animais em toda a parte, era um lugar muito iluminado.

—Acho que consegui chegar ao Mundo Espiritual. — disse para si mesma, sorridente. — Preciso achar um jeito de procurar minha mãe.

Começou a andar, viu de tudo ao seu redor. Alguns espíritos apareciam, mas não pareciam ser maus. Viu um espírito ao longe que parecia alguém... Alguém que ela nunca encontrara, mas já tinha ouvido falar. Seria possível?

—Com licença...? — pediu, olhando para o rosto dele.

—No que posso ser útil, minha jovem? — ele perguntou, sorrindo.

—Ah... Eu sou Katara e estou...

—Katara? Sim... A dominadora de água que o jovem Aang é apaixonado. — a interrompeu e ela corou. — Você está aqui por causa de sua mãe, não é? Gostaria de falar com ela.

—Sim. — respondeu. — Sabe onde ela está? — perguntou esperançosa.

—Está vendo aquele rio ali? — perguntou o Monge apontando para o lugar. — Depois de passar o rio, é só seguir em frente e verá uma cachoeira, sua mãe estará lá.

—Muito obrigada, Monge Gyatso. — agradeceu curvando seu corpo. —Prazer em conhecê-lo.

—O prazer foi meu. — ele disse curvando também. — Boa sorte em sua procura, Princesa. Diga ao Aang que desejei felicidades aos dois. — E com isso, desapareceu.

A menina sorriu e começou a andar na direção que ele a havia indicado. Chegando ao rio, lembrou-se que não poderia dobrar água e por isso devia procurar uma ponte. Procurou rapidamente e achou uma para Leste.

Andou até lá e quando estava quase a atravessando, alguém... Ou alguma coisa... Apareceu em sua frente. Colocou a mão em seu cantil, mas não poderia fazer dobras.

—Droga... — murmurou, enquanto a criatura aproximava-se.

A criatura era grande: uns dois metros e meio de altura, dentes gigantes, olhos amarelos amedrontadores, um sorriso sinistro e corpo de aranha.

—Estava por sua espera... Queridinha do Avatar. — o monstro disse, aproximando-se cada vez mais.

Katara foi afastando-se com cautela, até que suas costas bateram em uma árvore. O que iria fazer? Sua dobra não funcionava e não possuía nenhuma arma que poderia usar para se defender. Estava indefesa. A única opção era correr. Correr de seus problemas nunca é a solução, mas nesse caso seria sua única chance de sobreviver.

Correu entre as árvores, enquanto a criatura a perseguia sem sossego. Ele não iria cansar, disso tinha certeza. Precisava pensar rápido, estava ficando sem tempo. Viu-se em um beco sem saída, tentou escalar as pedras da montanha, mas eram muito escorregadias. O monstro a encurralou; era isso o que queria. Virou-se para mirá-lo. Seus olhos mostravam medo.

Estava pronta para um combate cara a cara. Ficou em posição de luta, com ou sem dobra deveria lutar.

—Muito ingênua, Princesa. A encurralei do jeito que eu planejei. Qual será a expressão do Avatar, quando souber que matei sua amada? Iria ficar arrasado, não acha? Iria vir atrás de mim e tentaria me matar, mas eu o mataria primeiro.

—Você não vai vencer. — esbravejou a menina.

—Palavras fortes para alguém que não pode dobrar e não tem nenhuma arma. — a criatura disse, sorrindo malignamente e avançando para o ataque.

A Princesa avançou também e começou a batalha entre vida e morte. Ela começou a investir com seus punhos, mas ele escapava com suas seis garras; se uma das garras a atingisse era a morte, cada uma possuía um veneno. Muitos não conseguiram escapar dele por esse motivo. A menina estava ficando cansada de tantas investidas e nenhuma o atingindo.

—Cansada? — ele perguntou se deliciando. — Eu sabia que iria ser fácil.

Katara ficou com raiva e partiu para sua última investida com o objetivo de atordoá-lo para que ela pudesse fugir e encontrar sua mãe. Não percebeu uma das garras vindo por trás e a atingindo no ombro; caiu no chão.

—Você é fraca. Assim como sua mãe foi, como sua avó foi. E agora acabo aqui com a realeza da Tribo da Água do Sul. — Ergueu uma das patas para o último golpe.

Voltando ao mundo dos vivos, Aang estava sentado na frente da menina a olhando e seus amigos estavam quietos o olhando. Sentiu uma sensação horrível percorrer sua espinha. O vento soprou mais forte naquele momento e pode ver a visão dela no chão, com um monstro enorme pronto para dar sua última investida.

—KATARA! — gritou correndo até ela, porém, quando tentou aproximar-se a barreira o jogou longe.

—Aang, o que aconteceu? — perguntou Zuko o ajudando a levantar.

—É a Katara, acho que alguma coisa aconteceu! Uma criatura a feriu gravemente! Eu preciso ir ajudá-la! — Sentou-se para meditar e poder entrar no Mundo Espiritual, mas algo estava o bloqueando. — Eu não consigo entrar!

—O que iremos fazer? — perguntou Toph, olhando a amiga, triste.

—Rezar. — concluiu seu irmão, abraçando a dominadora de terra que chorava.

No outro mundo, o monstro deu seu golpe final, mas ela nunca o sentiu. Olhou para ver o que o tinha interrompido, viu um dragão e um homem velho com roupas da Nação do Fogo.

—Shugo! — o chamou e ele veio correndo a abraçar. — Você realmente está aqui para me proteger, não é?

—Olá, Princesa. — o homem disse.

—Quem é você? — ela perguntou o olhando.

—Sou aquele que teve que aprender as dobras mil vezes em minha existência e sou aquele que morreu por salvar um amigo. Meu nome é Roku.

—Roku... Roku... Avatar Roku! — exclamou surpresa.

—Vejo que ele a picou, não? — perguntou olhando a picada em seu ombro.

—É só uma picadinha... — murmurou sentindo a dor em seu corpo. — Não é o bastante para me parar.

—É o bastante para parar o mais poderoso dos dobradores. Tome aqui. É um chá que irá amenizar o efeito. Porém, para curá-la, será preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível. — disse, dando-lhe o frasco.

—Obrigada Avatar Roku.

—Tome cuidado por aqui, jovem Katara. Nada é o que parece ser... Sua mãe lhe espera na cachoeira, boa sorte. Iremos nos ver em breve. — e com isso também desapareceu como Gyatso.

—Bom... É melhor irmos andando Shugo. — disse tomando o chá e pulando encima do dragão. — Para a cachoeira!

E assim, os dois seguiram em frente e logo estavam no lugar onde as águas caiam levemente e apenas com o som da água correndo. Saiu de cima de Shugo e foi em direção a uma mulher que estava sentada.

—Mãe? — chamou de maneira incerta, com os olhos lacrimejados.

A mulher virou-se e sorriu docemente.

—Bem-vinda, Katara.

—Mamãe! — gritou, com lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face.

Correu até a mulher de olhos azuis e tranças no cabelo, deu-lhe um saudoso abraço e colocou sua cabeça no ombro dela.

—Senti sua falta, mãe... — sussurrou, não acreditando que aquilo fosse real.

A face de Katara havia melhorado. Sua dor física havia passado e agora possuía um pequeno sorriso em sua face; todos estavam aliviados.

—Ela vai ficar bem. — Aang disse ainda não tirando seus olhos dela.

—Minha querida filha. — a mulher disse suavemente. —A estava esperando... Acabou de descobrir que nossa família é da realeza.

—Por que nunca me contou? — perguntou a menina, agora mais calma, olhando sua mãe nos olhos.

—Não sou eu que tenho a resposta para sua pergunta, é um segredo muito antigo. — Kya disse olhando sua filha, depois olhando Shugo. —Shugo Tenshi. Belo nome você deu a ele... Sabe por que ele apareceu para você? — a menina balançou a cabeça. —Ele apareceu porque é seu anjo da guarda, minha filha. Cada pessoa tem um. Raros são os casos que eles não são espíritos, como o seu.

—O nome que eu o dei não foi por acaso, então... — murmurou para si mesma, sorrindo. — Mas, mãe... Se você não tem a resposta, quem a tem? — a mulher sorriu.

—Isso, minha filha... Só um espírito poderá te responder: A Dama Pintada.

—E onde posso encontrá-la?

—Ela aparecerá para você, não se preocupe. — e com isso foi desaparecendo.

—Mãe! E se eu quiser te ver de novo? — perguntou triste.

—Não se preocupe, minha querida. Quando quiser falar comigo, estarei em seu pensamento. — abraçou-a e colocou sua mão na testa dela, o que a fez fechar os olhos. — Nós nos teremos para sempre, Katara. — desapareceu rapidamente.

Olhou para Shugo que compartilhava um sorriso caridoso, que a fez sorrir.

—Vamos encontrar a Dama Pintada! — o olhou com esperança. — Dama Pintada... Eu preciso falar com você... — disse em pensamento. — Será que ela pode me ouvir?

—Eu posso te ouvir. — a mulher de cabelos negros disse, aparecendo do seu lado, fazendo a menina assustar-se. — Desculpe, não queria aparecer tão de repente.

—Dama Pintada... Sabe por que te chamei?

—Claro, você quer saber mais do passado de sua família, não é? — perguntou com seus cabelos flutuando.

—É... Minha mãe falou que você poderia me ajudar. — disse, sentando no chão do lado da mulher.

—O que você quer saber... É um segredo muito antigo, da Tribo da Água do Sul. Você realmente quer ouvir a história?

—Sim, por favor.

—Pois bem... — tomou fôlego para começar.

_Há muito tempo atrás, quando não se pensava em guerra e lutas, a Tribo da Água do Sul vivia em paz. Era a Nação mais evoluída da época. Um dia, uma mulher apaixonou-se pelo Príncipe da Nação do Fogo, ela era a Princesa. Foi amor a primeira vista quando ele fez uma visita a Tribo, seus olhares se encontraram e sabiam que tinham encontrado sua alma gêmea. As duas famílias não aceitaram o casamento. Fugiram juntos para a Nação do Fogo, uma pequena cidade onde ninguém os reconheceria. _

_Foi então, que a noiva dele, que seus pais haviam arranjado casamento os descobriu juntos. Jogou uma maldição na Princesa e disse que ela nunca iria viver em paz. Enfeitiçou o Príncipe e o fez casar com ela._

_A Princesa não pode fazer nada. Sentiu-se terrível, mas a única coisa que a animava era ajudar o próximo. E já que era uma dominadora de água, começou a sair pela Nação do Fogo acabando com injustiças e ajudando os necessitados. Mas ela nunca mais encontrou a paz. Casou-se com outro alguém, que nunca a fez feliz. _

_Com o passar do tempo acabando com injustiças, virou a Dama Pintada... Pois sempre estava usando maquiagem, tentando se disfarçar, mas a descobriram quando estava de volta a sua casa._

_A Nação do Fogo atacou a Tribo da Água do Sul e a Princesa fez de tudo para salvar seu povo. A mataram, mas seu reinado continuou. A herdeira do trono foi escondida. A Tribo da Água do Sul sofreu grande impacto, nunca conseguiram se regenerar da perda._

_Isso permaneceu por séculos, até que a guerra começou. Mataram sua avó materna, Katara, porque descobriram que ela era a princesa e depois sua mãe. E foi assim que aconteceu. Até hoje, de algum modo, o Senhor do Fogo permanece enfeitiçado tentando livrar-se de algum modo da realeza da Tribo da Água do Sul._

—Puxa... — a menina estava sem palavras, nunca pensou que a história de sua família era tão dolorosa. — Dama Pintada, isso quer dizer que você é... Minha parenta?

Enquanto isso, no mundo dos vivos, a Gaang estava pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo no Mundo Espiritual.

—Será que ela já achou as respostas que tanto queria? — perguntou Sokka, olhando a irmã.

—Não sei, talvez. O Mundo Espiritual sempre é bom para achar respostas para perguntas do passado.

—O que vocês acham que a Sugar Queen foi perguntar para a sua mãe? — a dominadora de terra perguntou.

—Algo que aconteceu hoje. — respondeu Zuko.

—Ela não nos contou alguma coisa e uma coisa muito séria. — Aang falou, olhando seus amigos. — Espero que ela volte logo, estou começando a ter um péssimo pressentimento.

—Querida Katara, a resposta para sua pergunta é sim... Eu sou sua tataravó

—Quando você apareceu para mim no lago... — ela começou pensando — Por que não me disse logo?

—Não estava na hora. Eu só queria agradecer pelo o que você fez por toda aquela gente.

—Ah... E por que você só é conhecida na Nação do Fogo, Dama Pintada? — perguntou com um tom de curiosidade.

—A resposta é clara. Ajudei muitos na Nação do Fogo mais do que ajudei na Tribo da Água.

—Entendi...

—Mais alguma pergunta? — perguntou meigamente com um sorriso.

Enquanto isso, o Almirante e seus soldados aproximavam-se cada vez mais do acampamento; Toph ficou tensa ao sentir vibrações não muito longe.

—Algo está vindo a nós por aquela direção. — apontou para a sua frente e logo viu-se vultos.

—Nação do Fogo! — murmurou o dominador de ar ficando sério. — Acho que tenho uma idéia porque estão aqui... — olhou para a menina de olhos azuis e voltou seu olhar para a tropa, com determinação. — Não vou deixar que a levem! — abriu seu instrumento de dominação.

A batalha logo começou quando a Nação do Fogo fez o primeiro ataque contra a Gaang; Aang bloqueou a bola de fogo velozmente, girando seu planador.

—Mas olhem! Hoje é meu dia de sorte! O Avatar e a Princesa no mesmo lugar. Soldados, ataquem!

Começaram a atacar com fogo, Zuko pulou e jogou seu elemento com o pé em um soldado. Toph e Sokka estavam um de costas para o outro; se viram rodeados.

—Plano: eu faço uma proteção e você ataca certo?

—Certo.

E assim o fizeram: ela fez um escudo para dar cobertura, que protegia as costas do menino; ele começou a atacá-los com a espada, enquanto corria.

Aang atacou diretamente o líder da tropa. Deu um rodopio com o planador, o girando junto com o seu corpo e o usou com um leque sobre o Almirante. A rajada de vento foi forte, mas o líder não caiu tão fácil, estava determinado.

Colocou a perna esquerda na frente, rapidamente e as palmas de suas mãos foram perto da boca; soprou o ar para fora e o que saiu foi fogo, em grande proporção.

O Avatar não se deu por intimidado e pulou girando o corpo inteiro, girando o planador, encima de sua cabeça, para o lado contrário; extinguindo o fogo. Mas o fogo não parou e teve que apenas bloquear com seu instrumento feito a mão pelos monges.

Zuko estava em desvantagem, rodeado por soldados. Começou a fazer dobras que seu Tio Iroh o havia ensinado: enquanto andava, girava e soltava fogo pelos punhos. Acertou alguns, mas a grande maioria continuava em pé.

Pior era a situação de Toph e Sokka: mesmo com o plano da Bandida Cega, eles continuavam atacando.

—Homens, peguem a Princesa e vamos! — o Almirante disse curto e grosso.

Cinco soldados balançaram a cabeça e correram até onde estava a menina de cabelos castanhos; quando estavam a um passo dela, Aang entrou na frente, balançando seu planador.

—Ninguém vai tirá-la daqui! — disse, com raiva.

O Príncipe conseguiu se livrar de todos os soldados que o rodeavam e com isso, também ficou na frente de Katara e Shugo. O dominador de ar deu um pequeno sorriso a ele e voltou a olhá-los.

—Você realmente acha que VAI me deter? — perguntou o Almirante, dando uma risada malvada gostosa. — Ingênuos.

Fez a dominação de fogo mais poderosa que um dominador de fogo poderia fazer: a dança da Fênix, só alguém muito poderoso conseguiria a fazer. Seu poder ficou extremamente grande, nem o Avatar conseguiu bloqueá-lo; toda a Gaang foi atingida, até Sokka e Toph.

O líder da tropa rumou até Shugo e de algum jeito conseguiu desfazer a barreira que protegia a menina. Os outros quatro estavam um pouco feridos por causa do grande ataque e soldados os seguravam.

Aproximou-se dela, que estava indefesa em posição de meditação e acendeu o fogo na sua palma.

—Katara, não há tempo para mim te explicar isso, mas você está em grande perigo. — a Dama Pintada se apressou em dizer.

—Perigo, mas... — estava confusa.

—Não faça perguntas agora. Apenas me diga se você está pronta.

—SE VOCÊ A MACHUCAR EU... — o Avatar gritou, nervoso.

—Eu não vou a machucar... Apenas a matar. — disse, olhando para ele e olhando de volta para ela. — Diga adeus, Princesa...

—Eu estou pronta. — fechou os olhos.

—Concentre-se em mim.

Ao ataque do Almirante, a Gaang inteira ficou imóvel, preparando-se para o pior. Katara abriu os olhos e uma luz muito reluzente encobriu seu corpo antes do ataque; todos tiveram que tampar os olhos, e quando a luz diminuiu um pouco puderam ver o que tinha acontecido. A Dama Pintada havia aparecido.

—DEIXEM-A EM PAZ! — disse, flutuando, com sua voz misturando com a da menina.

—Da...Da...Dama Pintada! — o líder gaguejou, dando passos para trás.

A dominadora de água não demonstrou piedade ao inimigo, fez uma onda gigante e o submergiu, mas logo a desfez.

—VÁ EMBORA E NUNCA MAIS ATORMENTE KATARA OU VAI SER MUITO PIOR. — deixou sua mão direita em sua frente o mirando.

—Soldados, retirar! — gritou, com medo, correndo de volta para a floresta; com seus soldados o seguindo.

Os soldados que seguravam Zuko, Aang, Toph e Sokka; os largaram e correrem em disparada, desaparecendo dentro da floresta.

—Katara...? — Aang chamou, olhando para a Dama Pintada.

Todos a olhavam e como um estalo, fechou seus olhos subitamente, o espírito da menina e da Dama Pintada foi mandado para um plano entre o céu e a terra; seu corpo, que estava flutuando, caiu, mas Aang a pegou.

—Katara, fala comigo... Vamos...

—Obrigada, Dama Pintada. Você me ajudou muito, serei eternamente grata. — curvou seu corpo em forma de agradecimento.

—Não precisa me agradecer, querida. Apenas seja feliz com seu dominador de ar; é tudo o que desejo para você.

—Ah, como você... — ficou encabulada, fazendo a outra rir.

—Quem não sabe? Vocês dois se amam muito e eu fico feliz por isso. Você precisa continuar a linhagem da Tribo da Água; por isso não pode morrer. — deu uma piscadinha — Creio que você já sabe de tudo, minha querida. Tenho que ir; quando quiser falar comigo, lembre-se que estarei sempre com você. — começou a desaparecer.

—Espera! Dama Pintada... Qual seu verdadeiro nome? — perguntou intrigada.

—Juliet. — sorriu e desapareceu por completo.

—Juliet... — murmurou para si mesma.

Tudo aquilo agora fazia sentido, muito sentido na verdade...

-------------

Olá, queridos leitores!

Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim! Ele me deu um pouquinho de trabalho; as cenas de luta ficaram muito ruins? É porquê imaginar é uma coisa e escrever é outra (hihi). Mas espero que tenham gostado.

Estou amando escrever essa fic! Sempre gostei de escrever, no começo, acreditem... Eu era PÉSSIMA para escrever, mas na 5ª série eu peguei gosto pela coisa; graças a um professor muito bom que eu tive! Fiz até uma redação que fez minha mãe chorar! Na sétima série engressei nas fics e começei a gostar muito de fazer isso.

Atualmente, escrevo até meu próprio livro. (E eu espero que ele seja publicado e seja um best seller!) E também espero que vocês leiam (xD).

Deixando a enrolação de lado... A Dama Pintada se chama Juliet por uma razão que eu penso que todos já sabem. Muitos segredos ainda serão revelados ao progedir da história, muitas coisas acontecerão. E como o prometido, apenas 10 dias para mim postar os capítulos!

É só por hoje, meus queridos... Até o próximo capítulo e deixem um review, porque só assim saberei se estão gostando.

E muito obrigada, **Rebeca** por deixar reviews na minha fic; fico feliz que esteja gostando. Não se esqueça de comentar.

**Kisses,**

**Bela**


	5. Naishinno

**内親****王 – ****Naishinno**

**Naishinno. ****Princesa.**

**Princesa.** A forma feminina de um príncipe. Possui a beleza, a simplicidade e a bondade; ajuda seu povo a qualquer circunstância. É elegante e poderosa, é pura e ajuda todos ou pode ser tirana e egoísta.

-------

**Capítulo 4 – Naishinno**

A Dama Pintada tinha acabado de desaparecer e rapidamente, o espírito da dominadora foi mandado de volta a seu corpo. Ao entrar, abriu os olhos e sentou-se rapidamente, respirando rápido; percebeu que estava no colo de Aang.

—Graças a Deus, você está bem Katara. — disse ele, a abraçando.

—Você deve algumas explicações. — seu irmão bravo, disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

—Eu sei... Vou explicar tudo para vocês. — murmurou e olhou todos. — É uma história longa...

—Temos muito tempo. — Sokka disse a cortando.

—Tudo bem então... — e com isso, começou a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia e o que tinha ouvido da Dama Pintada, ou melhor, Juliet.

Após um longo período de explicações, a menina finalmente pôde respirar fundo e relaxar; não precisaria mais guardar segredos para seus amigos. Todos ficaram surpresos, quem diria que Katara era uma princesa? E ainda uma princesa escondida por muito tempo.

—Uau. — foi tudo o que Sokka pode falar no momento.

—Quem diria que a Sugar Queen é uma princesa. Acho que te apelidei por essa razão. — Toph disse, sorrindo e batendo no ombro da menina.

—É Toph, você sempre soube. — retribuiu o sorriso e espreguiçou-se. —Acho que agora vocês já sabem de tudo... Será que poderiam deixar-me dormir um tempo? Estou meio cansada.

—Mas é claro... — Aang respondeu com doçura e a levantou em seus braços.

—Eu posso ir sozinha, Aang... — ela corou.

—Você se esforçou muito hoje, eu te levo. — terminou a conversa com essa frase e a levou até a cabana.

Colocou-a dentro do saco de dormir e deu-lhe um beijo na testa; murmurou algo em seu ouvido que a fez corar, levantou-se e saiu da cabana.

A menina fechou seus olhos azuis suavemente e em pouco tempo estava dormindo. Em seu sonho, se viu andando nas ruas de uma pequena cidade na Nação do Fogo. Viu um prédio feito de pedras ao longe e começou a aproximar-se; chegando mais perto viu que ele estava em chamas. Sua expressão mudou para pânico, viu pessoas ao redor correndo e gritando alguma coisa apontando para o prédio. Tentava ao máximo ouvir, mas tudo estava mudo; a cena a seguir mostrou um Príncipe da Nação do Fogo, com uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo.

—Zuko? — ela chamou.

O viu se aproximar dela e Aang atrás, possuído, enfeitiçado. Não sabia o que ele tinha, cada um ficou de um lado.

—Você terá que escolher, Katara. — uma voz distante sussurrou. — A escolha irá afetar seu futuro.

—Mas como? Eu não posso escolher nenhum, os dois são meus amigos! — gritou para a voz desconhecida que lhe falava.

—Pois bem, não terá nenhum então. — e com isso, os dois começaram a se distanciar.

—Não! Zuko, Aang! — gritou novamente, com lágrimas em seus olhos, tentando alcançá-los. —Não me deixem!

Os dois dominadores desapareceram e foi jogada de novo a cena do prédio em chamas. Alguém a segurou o braço, uma mulher chorando; começou a implorá-la para ajudá-la, disse que sua filha de apenas cinco anos estava lá dentro. Zuko e Aang apareceram.

—A escolha é sua... — disseram em uma única voz.

—Eu preciso dos dois... — respondeu.

—Mas não poderá ter os dois! — a voz gritou brava e tudo ficou preto.

—Não! Eu preciso ajudar aquela mulher e preciso resgatar Aang e Zuko.

—Nunca irá conseguir vencer, Princesa; ainda não percebeu isso? Você não irá conseguir salvar a menininha e não irá ter nenhum dos dois. Aceite! — a voz ficou mais forte e a menina sentiu o vento passando.

—Não! Eu preciso tentar! — disse chorando.

—Você nunca conseguirá... — a voz começou a repetir essa parte muitas vezes.

A dominadora apenas colocou a mão nos ouvidos, não poderia ouvir mais aquilo, não poderia se sentir tão fraca, não poderia se sentir tão sozinha.

—NÃO! — gritou em um suspiro e acordou.

Todos a estavam olhando, sua respiração era ofegante. Olhou Zuko e Aang que estavam de seu lado e abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo; estava tremendo. Os dois entreolharam-se e voltaram o olhar para a menina, ninguém precisou dizer nada, pois os dois dominadores a abraçaram.

Após meia hora desse modo, a dominadora dormiu de novo, mas dessa vez sonhou em paz.

—Acha que ela nos quer aqui? — perguntou Zuko para Aang.

—Sim. É melhor ficarmos aqui caso ela tenha algum outro pesadelo.

O Príncipe concordou e deitaram a menina adormecida; cada um ficou de um lado. Pegaram em sua mão, nenhum dos dois trocou sequer uma palavra após isso.

Algum tempo passou e no rosto da Princesa podia-se ver um pequeno sorriso, seu sonho era tranqüilo. Os dois dominadores acabaram dormindo sentados, segurando a mão dela.

Shugo colocou a cabeça dentro da cabana e viu essa cena, observou-a por um tempo e rugiu.

Enquanto isso, o Almirante e seus soldados haviam voltado a capital da Nação do Fogo. Ele estava na frente do Senhor do Fogo, ajoelhado em reverência e temia por não ter matado a Princesa.

—Fez o que lhe mandei fazer? — perguntou o tirano, sentado em seu trono cercado por fogo.

—Meu senhor... Eu... Não pude, ela...

—EU LHE DEI UMA ORDEM E VOCÊ NÃO FEZ? — interrompeu o Almirante, levantou-se de seu trono e as chamas aumentaram.

—Me... Desculpe-me Senhor... Eu...

—Sem mais explicações. Vejo que você é muito fraco para isso, contratarei um profissional nisso; e já que estou muito bonzinho hoje, terei piedade e não te matarei. Você irá perder seu cargo e irá para a prisão. — disse, sentando-se em seu trono de novo e com uma expressão malvada. — GUARDAS, LEVEM-NO!

Dois guardas apareceram e o pegaram pelos braços, enquanto ele se contorcia tentando libertar-se.

—NÃO! LARGUEM-ME! É A DAMA PINTADA, ELA… ELA QUE TEM CULPA… — o Almirante gritou, enquanto foi levado pelos guardas e desapareceu por completamente.

O Senhor do Fogo o olhou ir embora, será que tinha entendido bem? Dama Pintada... Aquele nome o fazia sentir mal e com raiva, ela quase trouxe a ruína para a Nação do Fogo. Não poderia deixar qualquer membro da família real da Tribo de Água do Sul viva, a menina ia pagar... E bem caro...

—Atril! — o tirano chamou um homem.

Atril apareceu, ele era um homem forte e alto; seus olhos eram da cor da Nação do Fogo: amarelos. Ajoelhou-se e fez uma reverência ao Senhor.

—Sim, meu Senhor?

—Já que você é o melhor assassino dessa nação... — O tirano levantou-se e foi até o homem. — Quero que mate a Princesa da Tribo de Água. — começou a andar em volta dele. — Se o fizer, voltará a Nação do Fogo como um herói e terá tudo o que quiser; se não o fizer, já sabe... — fez uma chama com suas mãos.

—Não irei desapontá-lo...

—Espero que não. Vá! — e com isso, Altir se foi.

Em uma ilha remota, uma dominadora estava dormindo serenamente nos braços de um dominador de ar e um de fogo, até que um dragão rugiu.

—Shugo! Fica quieto, ela está dormindo! — Aang disse, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Mas já era tarde demais, a menina remexeu-se um pouco e seus olhos começaram a abrir bem devagar. Os três a olharam e logo estava acordada.

—Viu o que você fez, Shugo! — o Avatar repreendeu.

—Tudo bem, Aang. Já estava na hora de acordar... Não quero que nada nos atrase. — ela disse, olhando os dois dominadores e sorriu. —Obrigada por ficarem aqui comigo.

"Desculpe-me se te acordei, Naishinno." Uma voz disse e Katara procurou atentamente.

—Vocês ouviram isso? — ela perguntou olhando os dois rapazes.

—Ouvir o que? — perguntou Zuko, confuso.

"Eles não podem me ouvir, Katara, apenas você. Sou seu guardião e temos ligações mentais por causa disso; você pode ver o que estou pensando e eu posso ver o que você pensa."

Sem falar nada para os dois dominadores, a dominadora de água levantou-se e chegou perto de Shugo.

"Minha Naishinno... Foi por isso que apareci para você hoje, senti que corria grande perigo."

"Isso quer dizer que você irá embora?" perguntou mentalmente, não querendo ouvir a resposta.

"Não. Ficarei com você para sempre, uma vez guardião e protegida juntos, nada poderá nos separar. Eu prometo." E com isso, o dragão violeta a abraçou com uma de suas patas.

—O que está acontecendo ali, Aang? — perguntou o Príncipe banido para o Avatar.

—Guardião e Naishinno juntos, como a lenda dizia... Eles têm ligações espirituais e mentais muito fortes.

O dominador de fogo ficou olhando a cena e logo entendeu o que Aang havia lhe dito; para a pouca idade do Avatar, ele era muito sábio.

Algum tempo passou e finalmente eles puderam desmontar acampamento, Katara ajudou todos a colocar as barracas no Appa. Com todo montados, Aang logo perguntou à menina de olhos azuis:

—Você não vem?

—Eu vou com o Shugo... — ela respondeu o olhando.

—Não acha perigoso, Sugar Queen? — Toph perguntou, o que fez a Naishinno olhar para o dragão e sorrir.

—Não, eu confio nele.

E assim, a menina montou Shugo e bisão e dragão começaram a voar pela imensidão azul.

"Isso é tão legal, Shugo!" A dominadora de água pensou, sentindo seus cabelos esvoaçarem com o forte vento.

"Sabia que iria gostar, deixe-me lhe mostrar o que sei fazer." Shugo Tenshi começou a voar mais rápido. "Segure-se bem, Naishinno." A menina obedeceu e os dois estavam dando piruetas pelas nuvens e ela não parava de rir.

"Sinto-me tão livre..." Katara estendeu os braços para os lados e fechou os olhos.

—Olhe para lá! Ela nem está dando bola para a gente! — seu irmão reclamou a olhando divertir-se encima do dragão.

—Vejo que está com ciúmes, Sokka... — o Avatar falou, rindo.

—Ciúmes? Eu? De um dragão? Acho que não... — o guerreiro disse, ficando no canto, emburrado.

Algumas horas passaram e nada de terra à vista, todos que estavam no bisão estavam começando a ficar bem cansados e com os pés dormentes.

Shugo voava do lado do bisão, no mesmo ritmo. A dominadora de água estava deitada nas costas do dragão, olhando o céu; Aang a ficou admirando por um tempo e enrubesceu. Ia falar algo, quando uma voz o interrompeu.

—OLHEM! Terra à vista! — gritou Sokka e por um triz a menina de olhos azuis não cai de Shugo.

—Você é maluco, Sokka? Você quase me matou de susto!

—Desculpe, mas eu não pude me conter! — disse e apontou para uma floresta do lado de uma cidade.

—Podemos aterrissar na floresta e esconder Appa e Shugo. — ela disse e todos concordaram.

Alguns minutos depois, já tinham aterrissado. Katara saiu de cima de Shugo e acariciou seu rosto delicadamente.

"Fique escondido aqui, Shugo."

"Se precisar de mim, estarei lá." Ele pensou e acariciou o rosto da menina também.

—Vamos para o vilarejo? — Toph perguntou, do lado do Momo.

—Acho que sim, lá poderemos rever nossos planos e nos preparar melhor. — Zuko respondeu, contando com a aprovação de Aang.

—Certo.

Então, os cinco amigos começaram a andar até chegar numa pequena estrada de terra que levava à cidade. Após meia hora à pé, conseguiram chegar na entrada da cidade.

—Ah... Acho que vimos o mapa errado, não parece ser uma cidade da Nação do Fogo. — Sokka disse, pegando e consultando seu mapa, ficando todo enrolado no processo. — Olhem para as roupas deles!

—Talvez seja uma colônia... — o Príncipe falou.

Algumas pessoas os olharam e logo uma multidão aproximou-se e os rodearam.

—Por que estão nos olhando? — perguntou a menina de olhos azuis, sentindo calafrios.

—Nos olhando? Acho que estão olhando para você, Katara. — Aang disse no ouvido dela e logo alguém a puxou para frente.

Era uma mulher que aparentava ser jovem, mas possuía cabelos brancos; sua expressão era serena e olhou a dominadora profundamente.

—É ela... — Simplesmente disse e todos da cidade fizeram reverências para a jovem.

Todos ficaram abismados e olharam espantados para a mulher.

—Naishinno Katara... Sabia que viria para a nossa cidade, igual sua antepassada Dama Pintada.

—Eu... Eu... — a menina não tinha palavras para dizer.

—Fique o tempo que quiser. Minhas aprendizes podem levam-la para fazer compras. — quatro mulheres vieram e arrastaram Katara junto com elas.

—Ah... Vejo vocês depois... Eu acho... — a Naishinno disse e olhou para eles meio desconcertada.

—E quanto a vocês... Podem ficar hospedados no nosso mais luxuoso hotel. É seguindo em frente no prédio mais alto.

—Isso! Finalmente boa hospedagem. — Sokka começou a correr na direção dita.

—Obrigada, senhora. — O Avatar falou e correu junto com seus amigos para o hotel.

Algum tempo depois, os quatro amigos e o lêmure descansavam em um grande quarto com camas separadas e uma bela decoração com todas as Nações.

O irmão da menina estava todo relaxado encima da cama, Toph deitava no chão mesmo, com uma almofada para descansar a cabeça. Zuko estava fazendo cálculos com coordenadas exatas onde atacar, encima da mesa, perto da porta. Aang brincava com Momo fazendo bolas de ar.

—Katara está demorando... — ele disse, não parando de brincar.

—Sabe como são as mulheres, demoram meio século para comprar roupas. — o dominador de fogo disse, ainda concentrado no mapa em sua frente.

Foi quando ouviram barulhos do corredor e viram alguém abrir a porta... O que aconteceu a seguir os deixou bem vermelhos e sem jeito: Katara estava cheia de sacolas, usava maquiagem que realçava seu rosto e vestia um lindo kimono com abertura nas laterais, verde e azul. Seu rosto parecia veludo.

—Se precisar de nós, é só chamar, Naishinno... — uma das mulheres falou sorrindo e fechando a porta.

Foi só aí que a dominadora virou para ver seus amigos e todos a olhavam.

—É... Hey garotos... — sentiu que suas bochechas estavam queimando e resolveu não fazer contato direto com eles.

—Você está... Você está... — Zuko começou gaguejando.

—Linda! — Aang completou e ficou olhando Zuko, incrédulo.

—Obrigada... Ah! Lembrei... A cidade irá fazer uma grande festa hoje à noite, e comprei roupas novas para todos!

—Não me diga que é um kimono todo enfeitado! — Toph disse, chegando perto dos meninos, com cara de nojo.

—Não, Toph. Comprei algo do seu estilo. — a menina riu e mostrou tudo o que comprou.

—Uhull! Festa pessoal! — comemorou Sokka e todos riram.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olá pessoal!

Desculpem a demora da atualização, é que aconteceu muita coisa por aqui. Meu pc quebrou, comprei um novo, perdi algumas coisas, provas e simulados da escola, olímpiada de física... Muita coisa para comentar...

Mas o importante é que consegui escrever e atualizar ao mesmo tempo!

Prometo que não demorarei muito para escrever os próximos capítulos, só peço paciência de vocês, leitores... Minha vida é muito corrida = P

Obrigada **Mayabi Yoruno, khaory-chan, Thais Night **e **Rebeca** por estarem acompanhando a fic, prometo que não decepcionarei!

E para quem gosta de fics de Pokemon, estou escrevendo uma AAML. É em inglês, mas farei uma versão em português também, acho que semana que vem posto aqui no ff . net.

Kisses,

**Bela Waterfall**


	6. Eikan

**栄冠 ****- Coroa**

**Eikan. ****Coroa.**

**Coroa.** É um ornamento para a cabeça utilizado como símbolo de poder e legitimidade. Como tal, é tradicionalmente usada por monarcas e integrantes da nobreza, bem como em representações figurativas de deuses e de santos. Pode ser de várias formas e materiais.

-------

**Capitulo 5 – Eikan**

A pequena cidade toda estava animada com a chegada da Naishinno tão esperada. Estavam preparando uma grande festa, arrumando tudo do jeito da Tribo da Água; não poderia faltar nada!

Enquanto isso, no hotel a Gaang estava se arrumando para a celebração. Todos, menos Toph e Sokka que brigavam por causa de um pequeno acidente; o menino de olhos azuis tinha derrubado água sem querer na dominadora de terra e a encharcou por inteiro.

—Será que vocês não podem dar uma trégua? — perguntou um dominador de fogo bem irritado, fechando os botões da camisa.

Os dois se entreolharam continuando e ele olhou de longe uma Princesa.

Quanto mais tempo passava, mais Katara ficava nervosa. Ser princesa não era fácil... E se alguém a pedisse para fazer um discurso? Ou... Pior... A convidasse para dançar? Sabia dançar muito bem, mas se o nervosismo atrapalhasse e pisasse no pé de alguém? Ah sim, tinha medo.

Estava se olhando no espelho da penteadeira. Alguém pegou em suas mãos frias de nervoso, ela o olhou. Era seu dominador de ar.

—Não precisa ficar assim, você sempre se sai bem e além disso, eu estarei do seu lado. — sorriu, apertando suas mãos.

Como queria acreditar nele...

—Eu sei, mas... — olhou o quarto. —Eu não sei nada de como ser uma Princesa! — disse frustrada, olhando uma coroa de prata.

Como aquela coroa, surgiu ali? Logo lhes digo. A dominadora de água estava fazendo compras quando aquela senhora que disse que ela que era a princesa apareceu. Junto dela, trazia uma caixa toda enfeitada com símbolos da Nação da Água.

Abriu-a para Katara e o objeto que estava dentro reluziu magicamente. Perguntou se era para ela mesma, a mulher lhe disse que era a coroa que muitas princesas usaram por muito tempo. A menina a pegou com extrema cautela e olhou.

Por um momento, sentiu algo como um flashback. Mas nada daquilo tinha acontecido na sua vida... O que poderia ser? Colocou de volta na caixa e a agradeceu. E foi assim que a coroa apareceu em suas mãos.

Voltando a história... Zuko, que estava ouvindo a conversa, se dirigiu à menina.

—Eu posso te ensinar, eu convivi dezessete anos da minha vida com uma 'princesa'. — disse, referindo-se a sua irmã.

Tudo reluziu para Katara, até seus olhos. Agora sim tudo iria melhorar... Um príncipe de verdade a iria ensinar tudo, até regras de etiqueta. Aceitou sem demoras o convite, o adolescente de olhos amarelos pediu aos outros para saírem do quarto. O Avatar saiu, mas não antes de perguntar à sua amada se tudo ficaria bem. Só quando ela disse que sim, ficou sossegado.

O dominador de fogo a levantou rapidamente, ficou em sua frente e começou a cantar.

—Uma princesa sabe usar uma colher.

Pegou na mesa o utensílio de cozinha e a entregou, a levou para perto de um armário.

—Tem mil sapatos para escolher o que quiser.

Abriu-o e ela surpreendeu-se. Não tinha comprados tantos assim, não é?

—Tem conduta exemplar, é discreta ao jantar.

Zuko pegou um deles, e a menina sentou-se. Ajoelhou-se para ela e colocou-lhe os sapatos.

—E demonstra interessa para ouvir...

Katara o olhou ternamente, prestando muita atenção nele. Ele levantou-se, dando um giro ao redor de onde ela estava.

—Uma princesa nunca se esquece de sorrir! — a pegou pelas mãos, a levantando novamente. Ficou em sua frente. — Pés delicados ao dançar.

O príncipe fez reverencia para ela tentar, tentou o imitar e quase caiu para trás, mas ele a segurou.

—Um protocolo respeitar. Goste ou não, a solução é dizer sim... —

Ofereceu-lhe o braço e a menina aceitou, andaram juntos, e ela com a postura de princesa.

—Sua postura, por favor. Mais elegante que uma flor.

Parou de andar e curvou-se, Katara o imitou.

—Sabe curvar e sempre acenar assim...

Acenou delicadamente, com ela o imitando, tentando aprender tudo que ele a estava ensinando.

—O seu porte é perfeito, sem mania ou trejeito.

Ficou de costas para a Princesa, fazendo a postura perfeita.

—E a cabeça gira devagar.

A adolescente fez igual e girou a cabeça bem devagar.

—Eu vejo! — ela cantou.

—Caminhando com cuidado, um sorriso delicado.

Andaram até o armário onde estavam todas as roupas que tinha comprado. Ele o abriu.

—E o que sente, nunca demonstrar.

Pegou-lhe as mãos, a girou e colocou suas mãos em sua cintura.

—Voar!

A deu impulso para o guarda-roupas e fechou a porta.

Um tempo depois, ela apareceu com um vestido azul grande e cheio.

—Uma princesa sabe como se portar, uma princesa nunca pode descansar.

Caminhou até a menina.

—Ser paciente e sorrir!

Sentou na cadeira, demonstrando e levantando-se de novo.

—Ter elegância ao dormir.

Ofereceu-lhe o braço novamente e andaram até o meio do quarto.

—Quando falar, saber mostrar erudição. Condes e lordes conhecer!

Largou-lhe o braço e Katara fez uma reverencia perfeita.

—Mil instrumentos aprender! Ser afinada pra cantar qualquer canção.

Ficou perto do rapaz, e ficaram de costas um para o outro.

—Canção! — cantaram os dois em uníssono.

A menina da Tribo da água, pediu um momento para ele, porque o sapato a estava machucando. Sentou-se no sofá para trocar o calçado e Zuko ficou a olhando de longe.

—Eu vi no seu lindo olhar, nós faz sorrir, não importa onde for. Então, tudo é inspiração, que perfeição! Ela é como uma flor!

Ela o olho sorrindo e ele cortou essa parte da música.

—Pés delicados sim!

Pegou um livro na cabeceira.

—É hora de dançar! — a voz melódica de Katara ecoou no quarto, deu um giro.

—E disposição! — colocou o livro em sua cabeça.

—A beleza deixa lá! — equilibrou-o, dando passos para frente e o príncipe sorrindo.

—E sempre pronta para o que acontecer. — a menina fez uma pequena reverencia e ele tirou o livro. — Sua postura sim!

—A postura, por favor! — começaram a dançar.

—Um golinho assim!

—Tenha sempre bom-humor!

—Esperar a hora certa pra dizer... — Zuko foi até onde estava a coroa, a pegou e colocou na cabeça da princesa.

Ele abriu as portas do quarto, onde todos lá foram esperavam pelos dois. Aang a olhou profundamente, sorrindo. E seu irmão surpreendeu-se.

—Uma princesa sabe como encantar!

A princesa caminhou até seus amigos lentamente e acabou tropeçando em um pequeno degrau, com a coroa caindo de seu lado.

—Katara! Você está bem? — perguntou o dominador de ar, que já estava do seu lado.

—Estou... Acho que tropecei ali. — apontou o lugar e colocou a coroa de novo, com seu amado a ajudando a levantar.

Após todos elogiarem a dominadora de água, desceram as escadas para o grande salão que estava todo enfeitado pela chegada da Naishinno.

Adentraram o recinto e os já presentes faziam reverencia enquanto a menina passava, deixando-a um pouco constrangida.

A mesma mulher que havia lhe dado a coroa, aproximou-se e pegou-lhe a mão, acenando para que ela a seguisse. Olhou para os amigos incerta e a seguiu.

Andaram até o final do salão, onde existia um trono dourado, com acolchoado vermelho. Por quanto tempo aquilo tinha ficado ali, até que uma princesa de verdade aparecesse?

—Esse foi o trono de sua antepassada. — a mulher, que se chamava Lia, falou.

—A Dama Pintada? — questionou para ter certeza.

—Sim... Estávamos esperando alguém da realeza, por isso guardamos. E vejo que essa pessoa veio...

Katara estava tão impressionada, encostou seus delicados dedos na parte de ouro do trono e sentiu uma onda eletromagnética percorrer seu corpo. Tirou as mãos dali.

—É lindo. — disse, sorrindo.

Do outro lado do salão, estava o resto da Gaang. Sokka já estava ficando impaciente, queria comer, estava com muita fome. Toph queria poder sentir tudo com os pés. Zuko estava sentado em uma cadeira, olhando a decoração. E Aang olhava as pessoas ao redor... Estavam o olhando de uma maneira engraçada, ele não sabia responder.

—Você é o Avatar? — perguntou uma menininha com seus cinco anos.

—Eu sou. — disse, envergonhado.

Sentia-se um pouco culpado pelo mundo estar em guerra; se não tivesse desaparecido...

—Você ama a princesa? — ela perguntou, sorridente.

O dominador de ar ficou vermelho e colocou um dos braços atrás da cabeça, sorrindo de um modo desengonçado.

—Por que você quer saber?

—Porque vocês são bonitinhos juntos e eu adoro quando príncipes casam com princesas...

—Espera, eu não...

Antes que pudesse dizer que não era príncipe, a criança tinha corrido para o outro lado. Ele apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça e viu Katara voltando.

—Que a festa comece! — Lia gritou e todos comemoram.

—GRAÇAS A DEUS! — Sokka agradeceu alto demais e recebeu um olhar feio da irmã.

A comida logo chegou, para a felicidade do menino da Tribo de Água... Havia até uma orquestra tocando músicas nem calmas, nem agitadas.

Todos estavam se divertindo, o Avatar estava segurando a mão da Naishinno e não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Estava falando coisas que a faziam rir.

Uma pessoa foi até o palco e a multidão que estava na festa, parou de conversar para escutar o que o homem tinha a dizer.

—Em primeiro lugar, eu queria agradecer nossa Naishinno por estar conosco. Por voltar a nosso humilde vilarejo... E segundo: como toda Princesa, gostaríamos de ouvir uma canção com sua voz melódica. — todos apoiaram.

—Ai meu Deus, eu não esperava por isso! — Katara disse para Aang, apertando mais suas mãos.

—Não precisa ficar com medo, apenas faça o que você sabe fazer. — ele disse, a confortando e beijando sua bochecha. — Eu estou aqui.

Sorriu meigamente e levantou-se da cadeira, rumo ao pequeno palco; sentiu olhares sob si, não pode evitar sentir um nervosismo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi meus leitores queridos!

ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA!

DESCULPEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM A SUPER DEMORA PARA ATUALIZAR!

É que agora, minha escola tem provas trimestrais, puff. E com esse adiamento das aulas para dia 17, tive um montão de trabalho, tarefas e ainda provas.

A imaginação estava em baixa, no nível abaixo do vermelho (se é que isso é possível) e além disso, o 2º ano do colegial não está sendo nada fácil.

E estou pesquisando sobre a cultura chinesa sim, eu comecei a ler um livro chamado: "Laowai – Histórias de uma Repórter Brasileira na China". E realmente, possui muitos dados.

O que acharam? Sete páginas por capitulo é muito ou querem mais? Prometo atualizar assim que possível! (em 3 ou 4 semanas).

A música do capitulo é Como Ser Uma Princesa – Barbie em A Princesa e a Plebéia. Para quem não gosta de Barbie, sorry. Não resisti para colocá-la.

Espero que tenham gostado, e ESTAMOS ANSIOSOS PARA O FILME! X D Não é mesmo?

Continuem deixando reviews, porque são elas que me dão força de vontade de continuar escrevendo fics!

Obrigada por todos os elogios que recebi nas reviews : )

Qualquer erro, me comuniquem!

Kisses,

Bela Waterfall


	7. Fukanou e Ai

**不可能- Fukanou e 愛- Ai**

**Fukanou. ****Impossível.**

**Ai. ****Amor.**

**Amor Impossível.** É o tipo de amor mais triste que existe. Duas pessoas que estão destinadas a ficarem juntas, não podem devido às circunstâncias. São starcrossed-lovers, as estrelas controlaram o destino dos amantes, não os deixando juntos.

**Capítulo 6 – Fukanou e Ai**

Katara foi até o pequeno palco, sentindo olhares sob si. Pensava em como poderia cantar com tantas pessoas a olhando, poderia até errar a letra! Tinha se esquecido de uma coisa... O que cantaria lá na frente? Alguma canção da Tribo d'água que tinha aprendido quando era criança ou inventaria alguma coisa no momento? Desesperou-se.

Foi então que os músicos começaram a fazer um ritmo calmo, com instrumentos de corda. A menina fechou seus olhos para sentir a música e pensar em uma letra qualquer.

Nesse momento, algo incrível aconteceu: viu flashes de pessoas que nunca tinha visto em sua vida, momentos ruins e bons. Seu pensamento foi levado até a época de seus flashes e começou a cantar:

—We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air.

Teve coragem de abrir seus olhos e encarar todos que a assistiam. De onde aquela letra de música tinha saído?

—I see the lights  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say "Hello"  
Little did I know…

Todas a olhavam surpresos, mas não se importava mais. Apenas importava-se com o olhar de certo dominador de ar, que a olhava mais surpreso que todos.

Começou a ver ao seu redor, um salão todo decorado, de forma colonial. Tudo que estava lá antes de começar a se apresentar sumiu de forma inexplicável; apenas viu um rapaz de olhos claros se aproximando de uma moça de olhos azuis que estava conversando com suas amigas. Ele lhe ofereceu a mão para dançar e ela aceitou, indo até o meio do salão, onde outros pares dançavam.

—That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said

"Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you "Please don't go…"

Fechou os olhos rapidamente, apenas para ser transportada à cena onde o pai da moça brigava com o jovem. Seus reinos eram grandes inimigos, e os primogênitos eram os dois. Viu a menina chegar perto do menino, começar a chorar, pedindo para que ele não fosse embora.

—And I said:

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say "Yes"

O irmão de Katara olhou para a Gaang e os viu com o mesmo olhar de confusão. De onde ela tinha arrumado aquilo? Virou para o Avatar e perguntou baixinho:

—Aang, você conhece essa história? — mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta, pois o outro estava muito compenetrado naquela voz e naquela música. Já tinha visto em algum lugar...

—So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause were dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while

Katara continuou cantando e conseguiu ver os dois amantes no jardim; a menina levando uma tocha e olhando para os lados, para não ser vista por ninguém. Os dois não poderiam conversar, nem se ver. Era um amor impossível.

—Cause you were Romeo  
I was a Scarlett Letter  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
And I was beggin' you "Please don't go"

And I said:

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say "Yes"

Seu pai não aceitava o namoro dos dois, proibindo totalmente de se verem. Mas nenhum dos dois poderia suportar tamanha dor, tinham se apaixonado um pelo outro de modo surreal.

—Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say "Yes"

Katara viu a moça abrir a sacada de seu quarto de noite, esperando pela chegada de seu amado. Ninguém sabia que eles estavam se encontrando.

—I got tired of waiting  
Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

A cena mudou rapidamente e pode ver a menina andar pelas ruas da cidade, triste, pois seu amor não havia voltado à algumas semanas. Ao longe, o avistou entrando na cidade e foi correndo o ver, com ele fazendo o mesmo.

—And I said:

Romeo save me  
I've been feelin' so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground  
And pulled out a ring

And says:

Marry me Juliet  
You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say "Yes"

O menino ajoelhou-se, tirando um anel do bolso e colocando nas delicadas mãos da moça. Ela o abraçou e os flashes acabaram. Ao voltar a cena real, Katara deu um giro ao cantar o último parágrafo e um vestido branco se materializou encima do outro que estava vestindo, surpreendendo todos que a olhavam. Deu um largo sorriso e acabou a música:

—Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you…

Ao parar dos instrumentos, todos levantaram da cadeira, a aplaudindo com muitas palmas e assobios. A dominadora de água curvou-se em sinal de agradecimento e voltou ao seu lugar, recebendo turbilhões de perguntas da Gaang.

—Katara, de onde você tirou a letra da música? Parecia que era uma história contada por você. E na parte do vestido, COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU MUDAR DE VESTIDO? — perguntou um irmão super curioso, esperando respostas.

—Não sei. A letra foi surgindo. — disse, simplesmente, calando todos que ainda tinham perguntas a fazer.

O homem que tinha anunciada a Naishinno voltou ao palco agradecendo a bela performance da garota e anunciando que a festa continuaria pelo resto da noite, assim como a comida (para a felicidade de alguns...)

O resto da noite passou rapidamente, e a madrugada adentrou a cidade; era uma bela noite de Lua cheia, todos dançavam animados no salão ao som de vários estilos de músicas. A Gaang inteira dançava animadamente, menos uma certa menina de olhos azuis; ela estava olhando sua grande amiga Lua e ao longe pode ver o mar que tanto amava.

—Pensei que você estaria por aqui. — disse um dominador de ar, aproximando-se da sacada, onde estava sua amada.

—Você sempre sabe onde estou. — concluiu sorrindo para o menino, virando-se para olhá-lo.

Aang encostou-se ao batente da sacada, observando a mesma coisa que ela.

—Aang. — o chamou, delicadamente.

—Hum?

—Você não está preocupado? Você sabe... Com a guerra, a Nação do Fogo, o destino do mundo... — Katara perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior, reclinando-se mais no batente.

—Eu estou, mas não vou deixar o medo de perder me dominar. O que eu sei, é que eu tenho ótimos amigos que irão me apoiar e... Um bom motivo para lutar por um mundo melhor. — chegou perto da menina, colocando uma das mechas de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha e sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Você.

A dominadora o abraçou fortemente, e os dois ficaram assim até alguém os interromper, dizendo ser hora de terminar a festa. Quando todos foram embora, os cinco amigos decidiram dar uma caminhada pela cidade, já que estavam sem sono e teriam que partir da cidade no máximo em um ou dois dias.

A cidade era razoavelmente grande, possuía uma grande área verde e um lago maravilhoso. Diziam que foi ali que Juliet apareceu pela primeira vez com o rosto todo pintado, dando origem à lenda da Dama Pintada.

Enquanto caminhavam, Katara viu uma sombra sobrevoando o local e parando na frente deles. Sokka ficou em posição de ataque, atrás de Toph.

—Vá embora, criatura! — disse, com medo.

A menina riu ao ver que era seu dragão e o chamou para unir-se a eles. Saindo da escuridão, Shugo Tenshi foi para perto de sua Naishinno.

"O que faz aqui? Deveria estar escondido!" a dominadora disse, ficando brava com ele.

"Desculpe-me, mas senti uma vibração estranha por aqui. Achei melhor vir vê-la."

"Que tipo de vibração estranha?"

—Gente, acho que a Katara ficou meio louca. — disse seu irmão baixinho para os outros, fazendo sinal de que ela era louca.

—Eu ouvi isso, Sokka. — retrucou, sentindo-se ofendida e voltando a conversar com seu guardião.

"Dragões são capazes de sentir os sentimentos humanos. E eu senti algo de que não gostei, rondando você."

"O que pode ter sido?"

"Sinto que está perto."

De repente, as velas que iluminavam a rua começaram a apagar-se: uma a uma. Restando apenas a luz da Lua. Um vento frio começou a fazer o cabelo de Katara voar de um jeito desajeitado, fazendo-a colocar as mãos ao seu redor para se esquentar. As velas iluminaram-se de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

—O que foi isso? — perguntou ela, arrumando o cabelo. — Não tinha nenhum vento por aqui.

—Algo está para acontecer, Katara. — disse Aang, que sentiu uma estranha sensação, assim como o dragão. — E temo que venha mais rápido do que pensamos.

—Alguma ideia do que seja? — perguntou Toph.

—Algo ameaçador... — virou-se para o horizonte e viu a Lua ser tampada completamente.

Após esse estranho acontecimento, todos voltaram para o hotel. Cada um trocou-se e dormiu, mas algo os impedia de dormir tranquilamente. E esse algo deveria chegar em breve, muito breve.

A dominadora de água virou-se de um lado para outro, não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. As coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais para sua opinião, às vezes se perguntava o que teria sido se Aang nunca tivesse aparecido, ou melhor... Nunca tivesse ficado preso naquele iceberg.

Resolveu levantar para ler um livro, cuidadosamente, para não acordar seus amigos. Foi até a estante e pegou um livro cuja capa mais a interessou, começando a lê-lo.

O silêncio era grande, todos da cidade já dormiam desde o término da festa. Era bem desconfortável não ouvir nada, nem um simples grilo...

Com um pouco mais de sono, voltou para a cama, sentou-se nela, ainda não conseguindo dormir. Frustrada, saiu do quarto silenciosamente e começou a percorrer o luxuoso hotel em que estava. Viu algo que logo lhe chamou a atenção: um piano preto encostado em uma das paredes do salão de jantar; procurou por alguém e não viu ninguém.

Aproximou-se do instrumento, abriu a tampa do mesmo, tirou o macio pano vermelho que protegia as teclas que pareciam nunca terem sido tocadas por ninguém. Levemente, encostou um dedo para sentir a sensação, derrubando sem querer o pano no chão. Teve a urgência de começar a tocar aquele majestoso instrumento de corda. Sentou-se no banquinho de verniz preto, começando a tocar algo que veio na mente: "The Portrait – James Horner" (para quem não sabe é a música instrumental do Titanic, quando o Jack começa a desenhar a Rose *-*)

A música fluía, seus dedos leves e macios tocavam cada tecla delicadamente como se fossem pequenas asas. A melodia podia ser sentida em pleno ar, era algo surreal e maravilhoso; a menina fechou os olhos para sentir a própria música que estava tocando. Quem dissesse que ela precisava de partitura, estava muito enganado, tocava de um jeito tão inimaginável que ninguém poderia imaginar que nunca tinha estado à frente de um piano em toda sua vida.

Aos poucos, foi parando e seus dedos tocaram as últimas notas. Abriu os olhos, ainda ouvindo a melodia e impressionou-se... Nunca tinha tocado um piano. Ainda sentia a urgência de tocar mais e mais, mas deteve-se.

—Não sabia que você tocava piano. — a mesma mulher que a tinha dado a coroa apareceu na porta do salão, sorrindo de um jeito meigo.

—Desculpe, eu não deveria ter vindo tocar, o piano não é meu. — Katara disse apressadamente, voltando o pano para o lugar de onde tinha tirado e fechando a tampa do instrumento.

—Não se desculpe. Ele é seu.

—Meu? — perguntou.

—Sim. Esse piano era de sua antepassada, Juliet...

—A Dama Pintada? — interessou-se pelo assunto.

—Não, não essa Juliet. — Lia respondeu, com a maior naturalidade.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de uma das mesas e acenou para Katara fazer o mesmo.

—Mas Juliet não era a Dama Pintada?

—A Dama Pintada recebeu o nome de Juliet por causa de outra antepassada que por extrema coincidência teve um destino semelhante.

—Outra? — perguntou a menina, confusa, fazendo a mulher dar uma pequena risada.

—Todas a chamavam de Imperatriz do Oceano, foi a primeira dominadora de água da Tribo de Água do Sul. — começou Lia.

—Puxa, não sabia disso... — olhou para a mulher e sentiu algo familiar. —Conte-me mais...

—Katara...? — ouviu Aang a chamando da porta e o olhou.

—No tempo certo você saberá a história, minha querida. Boa noite... — beijou-lhe a testa e foi embora.

A dominadora de água andou até Aang, sorriu, deu-lhe a mão e foram andando até o quarto onde estava a Gaang. Algo ainda a fazia pensar nessa Imperatriz do Oceano, essa mulher misteriosa do passado de sua família que precisava conhecer mais. A sensação quando Lia falou dela era familiar, algo que vinha de dentro e fazia-a interessar-se mais pela história.

Ao deitar na cama, fechou os olhos para pensar mais e antes de adormecer murmurou baixinho:

—Imperatriz dos Oceanos, quem é você?

**Oiiii genteeee!**

Desculpem pela super demora da atualização, é que fim de ano é uma loucura, até pra mim!

Agora entro na semana de provas trimestrais e é um sufoco mesmo. Procurei atualizar o quanto antes e como prometido para a Thais, eu atualizei no fim de semana xD Teve um dia que eu estava super inspirada, e então as luzes acabaram \o/ Blecaute do mau xD

Ah, e tenho uma conta no photobucket com várias montagens Kataang *-* Meu nome lá é Starfire4ever_Rock e tenho um poster que eu fiz do filme também!

Estou com uma necessidade de escrever fic Bwen (Ben 10 e Gwen, alguém ai me apoia? xD)

Penso que daqui uns quinze dias ou um mês eu atualize novamente :D Quase na reta final da fic (será mesmo? – mistério...) Ouçam as duas músicas do capitulo:

Love Story – Taylor Swift

e

The Portrait – James Horner (Titanic) *-*

Deixem reviews, elas que me motivam a escrever :D Se não nos vermos até dia 25/12: Feliz Natal hihi.

**Kisses,**

**Bela**


	8. Kizu

**傷－**Kizu

**Kizu. ****Ferida.**

**Ferida.** É uma interrupção na continuidade de um tecido corpóreo. Pode ser tanto no sentido médico, como no sentido emocional. Algumas feridas nunca cicatrizam, outras são esquecidas, outras ainda ficam lá só para serem lembradas posteriormente e superar futuros acontecimentos dolorosos.

**Capítulo 7 – 傷 Kizu**

— Juliet!

"Alguém chamando..."

—Juliet!

"Um sonho, talvez."

—Juliet, aqui!

"De novo, sinto que estão me chamando!"

—Juliet!

"Essa voz, eu a conheço... Conheço de algum lugar!"

—Imperatriz dos Oceanos.

"Ela! Era nela que eu estava pensando. Quem é você? Me responda, por favor! Eu preciso saber. Imperatriz dos Oceanos, Juliet... Eu preciso entender sua história, preciso!"

—Adeus, Juliet.

"Não! Alguém me responda! De quem é essa voz? Quem é essa mulher chamada Juliet? Quem é minha antepassada?"

As cortinas do quarto estavam abertas revelando o Sol quente lá fora. A escuridão que cobria seu sonho desapareceu no momento em que abriu seus olhos azuis lentamente, colocando as mãos no rosto para ajustar suas pupilas à luz. Foi até a janela e abriu o vidro revelando uma sacada, andou até lá fora e teve uma vista ampla de toda a cidade, bem na frente, há alguns quilômetros ficava a floresta tropical.

Ouviu uma voz vinda de baixo de sua sacada, vendo seu irmão conversar com algumas meninas de sua idade, até menores. Procurou se inclinar mais para ver o que ele estava falando.

—Eu sou o grande amigo do Avatar! Ele sempre pede conselhos para mim. — Sokka começou a se gabar enquanto as garotas riam em torno dele. — Minha irmã é a princesa, então isso, de certa forma, me torna um príncipe! — piscou para elas, fazendo-as se derreterem.

A dominadora de água riu para si mesma e fez um não com a cabeça: seu irmão não iria mudar tão cedo! Mas ela tinha que admitir que ele tinha uma certa razão... Se ela era a princesa, ele só podia ser o príncipe, já que os pais eram os mesmos.

A menina voltou para o quarto e começou a se arrumar com suas roupas de luta, penteou seu longo cabelo castanho e o deixou solto, como sempre fez após a Grande Invasão na Nação do Fogo. Abriu a caixinha onde estava a coroa, olhou-a e sentiu como tentasse se lembrar de alguma coisa.

—Naishinno... — uma voz a chamou, fazendo-a levar um susto.

Fechou a caixa e olhou para fora, vendo seu dragão com suas lindas asas abertas para os lados para os lados demonstrando estar voando. Ele a olhou seriamente, como se algo estivesse acontecendo.

—Shugo Tenshi! O que faz aqui?! Ninguém pode te ver!

—Tudo bem, eles não vão me machucar. — disse, olhando para as pessoas do vilarejo o mirando com admiração e, sobretudo, respeito. Sentiu-se seguro naquele lugar. — Tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer... — virou seu olhar para ela. — Tem al...

—ALGUÉM ME AJUDE, POR FAVOR! — uma voz desesperada gritou de um prédio próximo ao luxuoso hotel.

—Depois você me fala. Vamos ajudar! — a morena disse de modo agitado, pulando nas costas de Tenshi.

Ele voou alguns metros até se aproximar do local, colocou suas patas no chão e suas asas pararam de bater. A menina saiu de cima do dragão e foi ver o que estava acontecendo ali, com seus amigos.

—Por favor. Katlyn, minha filha de cinco anos está lá dentro! Você tem que ajudá-la! — uma mulher aparentando ter uns vinte e cinco anos apontou para o edifício consumido em chamas.

A Princesa olhou para o lugar e sentiu a estranha sensação de Deja Vu. Aquele sonho que teve um dia antes... Será...? Aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo e não iria falhar em resgatar a pequena menina. Não iria mesmo.

—Aang... — o chamou não desviando os olhos do fogo.

—O que foi?

—Preciso que você e o Zuko controlem o fogo, seja o que acontecer, não entrem lá.

—Controlar o fogo? Mas Katara, eu ainda não sou um domi...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar sua frase, a dominadora correu até a entrada do prédio e o adentrou rapidamente. Estava determinada a não deixar ninguém morrer naquele lugar.

—Katara! — o Avatar gritou, correndo em sua direção, mas uma mão o parou.

—Ela quer que nós controlemos as chamas, então é isso que faremos! — disse Zuko determinado. Aang suspirou e começou a ajudá-lo.

Lá dentro, a morena tentava ver alguma coisa diante da espessa fumaça, pegou um pano da pequena bolsa marrom que levava e o colocou sob o nariz. Começou a subir as escadas com cuidado, a medida que subia, sua respiração ficava mais e mais descontrolada. Procurou se acalmar ao alcançar o último degrau e indo para o quarto onde a menina deveria estar. Um passo em falso e poderia cair cinco andares!

—Katlyn! Você está ai? — gritou a chamando.

Ouviu uma voz de criança vinda da direção da porta fechada, só poderia ser de Katlyn. Andou até a porta e a abriu vendo a garota em um canto do que parecia ser um quarto de menina. Olhou ao redor e as chamas pareciam estar mais intensas, rezava que os dois dominadores conseguissem controlar o fogo.

—Katlyn, eu vim aqui te ajudar!

Enquanto isso, Aang e Zuko faziam vários movimentos de dominação do fogo tentando, em vão, controlar o incêndio que se espalhava facilmente na estrutura de madeira.

—Temos que conseguir! — o dominador de ar murmurou, não desistindo.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Sokka, se aproximando do resto da Gaang.

—Sugar Queen foi resgatar uma criança. — Toph disse, naturalmente.

—O QUÊ? MINHA IRMÃ ALI? VOCÊS FICARAM LOUCOS EM DEIXÁ-LA ENTRAR L.. — parou de gritar quando a Bandida Cega o nocauteou colocando uma mão para trás, erguendo uma parede de pedra no rosto dele. (não tentem isso em casa!.)

—Ele só vai atrapalhar mais. — disse em tom preocupado, recebendo olhares curiosos de seus amigos.

No interior do prédio, Katara se aproximou da menina e abaixou até seu nível, vendo a outra ficar assustada com a aproximação.

—Não tenha medo. — falou, parecendo estar calma, estendendo sua mão.

—Eu não tenho medo de você. — sussurrou a menina, pegando a mão estendida.

Uma parte do andar começou a cair devido a estrutura de madeira não agüentar todo aquele calor; a dominadora de água pegou a criança no colo e deu-lhe o pano para colocar no nariz e o bichinho de pelúcia que estava ao seu lado.

—Segure-se em meu pescoço, nós vamos sair daqui.

Dirigiu-se apressadamente até a porta, seguindo no mesmo corredor que tinha passado depois de subir as escadas; a escada estava consumida pelas chamas. O fogo estava se alastrando e as janelas de vidro quebraram-se uma por uma, a adolescente segurou a menina fortemente, se abaixando e a protegendo.

A fumaça preta estava tomando conta do local, ao olhar ao redor teve um ataque de tosse. A situação ia de mal a pior em pouco tempo, as chamas estavam por toda a parte, não havia escapatória.

—Naishinno, você está bem? — questionou Katlyn, preocupada.

—Não se preocupe comigo. — ofereceu-lhe um sorriso.

Outra parte do andar caiu, assustando as duas.

—Nós vamos morrer? — a menininha começou a chorar.

—Não vamos. Eu prometo... — sussurrou no ouvido de Katlyn.

Nunca faça promessas que não pode cumprir. É o que dizem... Mas ela sabia bem que poderia e iria cumprir a sua. Procurou por seu cantil e o achou cheio, mesmo assim ainda era pouca água: 1 litro. Não iria desistir.

—Katlyn, quero que feche seus olhos. Não importa o que acontecer, eu estarei aqui com você; não os abra. — disse, pensando em um plano.

—Naishinno Katara, você vai ficar bem?

—Eu vou. Apenas faça o que lhe pedi. — a menina concordou e fechou seus pequenos olhos verdes meio azulados.

"Eu não sei o que fazer... Preciso me concentrar!" pensou.

A dominadora fechou seus olhos, mexendo com a água no cantil. Inexplicavelmente foi levitando, com seus cabelos esvoaçando com o vento que vinha da janela sem vidro; abriu seu braço que estava livre e o levou para cima.

—Zuko, você não está fazendo direito! — Toph reclamou, colocando suas mãos no quadril. Estava ficando **muito** preocupada.

—Estou dando o melhor de mim e... — uma explosão vinda de dentro do edifício o impediu de continuar.

Todos do vilarejo se abaixaram e olharam para o lugar e viram uma luz muito forte sair do teto. O incêndio estava sendo controlado e o prédio começou a se auto-congelar por inteiro; as pessoas estavam abismadas.

—Onde está Katara? — perguntou Aang preocupado.

—Olhem! Tem alguém ali! — um homem de cabelos pretos gritou, apontando para claridade.

A luz foi se esvaindo, mostrando a dominadora de água e Katlyn juntas de olhos fechados. A princesa abaixou seu braço levantado, flutuou lentamente até o chão seguro, abriu seus olhos azuis e colocou a criança no chão seguro.

—Pode abrir os olhos. — murmurou docemente.

A menina os abriu devagar e viu que não havia mais chamas, nem fogo, nem perigo. Sorriu e abraçou Katara que retribuiu o abraço dando um largo sorriso.

—Katlyn! — gritou a mulher correndo até sua filha e abraçando fortemente. Olhou para a outra depois. — Obrigada por salvá-la, eu lhe devo muito. — curvou-se em reverencia.

—Você não me deve nada. — respondeu meigamente, pegando as mãos da mulher.

—Obrigada de novo! — disse, indo embora com a pequena menina que queria ficar perto da Naishinno a qualquer custo.

Ao olhar na direção de seus amigos, os viu correndo ao seu encontro e dando-lhe um abraço de time.

—Vocês ficaram preocupados comigo?

—CLARO QUE FICAMOS! — seu irmão disse, entrando em cena após ter acordado momentos depois da explosão. — Nunca faça isso de novo, irmãzinha!

—Eu prometo. — sorriu. Se outra pessoa tivesse em perigo, iria fazer tudo de novo!

—Agora nos conte como você fez isso? — interrogou o príncipe da Nação do fogo, ex-príncipe quer dizer.

—Você quer dizer que eu fiz isso no prédio?

O dragão violeta aproximou-se da Gaang, ficando do lado de sua Princesa, sentando no chão.

"Katara."

"O que você me queria dizer, antes de virmos para cá?"

"O Senhor do Fogo contratou alguém para te eliminar e pegar o Avatar!" disse Shugo Tenshi, sem cerimônias.

"Mas como?!"

"Você está correndo grande perigo." Após um grande silêncio concluiu seu pensamento. "Eu a protegerei."

E com isso colocou uma de suas asas ao redor dela e a adolescente o abraçou, olhando para o céu límpido. O resto da turma ficou sem entender nada. Katara olhou rapidamente para a floresta, algo se aproximava. Alguém se aproximava dali e não iria tardar em chegar; um homem os vigiava da mata.

O inimigo estava mais perto do que imaginavam...

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Eu sei que eu demorei muito pra atualizar ._. Aconteceu tantaaaaaaaaa coisa na minha vida!

Antes que eu me esqueça: **FELIZ NATAL E FELIZ ANO NOVO** **bemmmm** atrasado ^^'

Obrigada a todos que continuam me mandando reviews *-*! Quero muitas reviews para esse capitulo, please, assim a inspiração vem ;)

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e só uma coisa: vocês conseguem adivinhar como Katara conseguiu congelar um prédio inteiro com pouca água? Isso vai ser revelado só no final da fic MUAHAHA.

Outra pergunta: Quem vocês acham que é a Imperatriz dos Oceanos e como foi a vida dela? Me respondam por reviews xD

Não vou demorar muito pra atualizar... A QUEM EU ESTOU ENGANANDO? EU vou demorar se a inspiração não vier e minhas aulas começam dia 27/01 PUFF.

Continuem acompanhando a fanfic Mugen No, prometo que não irão se decepcionar! Eu amo escrever essa fanfic *-* (qualquer erro, me comuniquem :) )

**Kisses,**

**Bela Waterfall**


	9. Sayoonara

**さよおなら ****- Sayoonara**

**Sayoonara. ****Adeus.**

**Adeus.** A palavra mais triste em qualquer língua do mundo, é vazia e não tem volta. É como se tivesse uma parte do seu ser arrancada de forma dolorosa; todo 'olá' vira um adeus doloroso depois. Guarde as lembranças sempre.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 – ****さよおなら ****Sayoonara **

—Monge Gyatso?

—Sim, jovem?

—Você já pensou no amor? — ao ouvir essa pergunta, o monge deu uma pequena risada, olhando para o vasto horizonte de nuvens cobrindo o Templo de Ar.

—Todos os seres pensam no amor. Mas por que a pergunta tão de repente?

—É que... eu tive um sonho essa noite.

—Um sonho? — ficou interessado sobre o que o rapaz estava contando — Conte-me sobre ele...

—Eu sonhei com uma garota de olhos azuis e cabelos marrons... Ela estava olhando para mim ternamente, eu senti um frio na barriga e sorri igualmente. Parecia que estávamos em uma praia. E... A menina era linda... — contou o menino colocando a cabeça no parapeito da sacada e vendo a imagem da outra nas nuvens.

—Interessante. Nunca vi ninguém assim por aqui.

—Eu sinto que ela existe. — olhou para Gyatso, depois para o céu e sorriu. — Ela existe em algum lugar... Eu sei disso.

* * *

—Aang... — Katara o chamou e o balançou de leve.

O dominador de ar tinha pegado no sono quando estava deitado na cama do grande quarto de hotel, a rotina estava muito exaustiva para ele, principalmente porque tinha que estar bem preparado para lutar contra o Senhor do Fogo. Abriu seus olhos bem lentamente e viu duas esferas azuis o olhando.

—Por quanto tempo eu dormi? — perguntou, levantando-se rapidamente.

—Uma ou duas horas. Nós deixamos você dormir, sabemos que anda cansado. — respondeu ela em tom suave.

—Obrigado... — colocou sua mão direita no rosto macio e quente dela, o acariciando.

Sentiu uma súbita vontade de abraçá-la e chorar um pouco, não sabia por quê. Tinha certeza que era do seu passado que tinha recordado. Alguns sonhos não se consegue lembrar ou quem sabe, seja melhor nem recordar. Pegou a mão do Avatar e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dedos dele. Ficaram assim por algum tempo.

—Achei uma coisa para você. — tirou um livro da bolsa marrom e o mostrou.

—"Dominando a dobra de ar"... — ele leu devagar o nome que estava na capa.

—Aqui nesse vilarejo tem uma biblioteca bem grande, há livros de todas as nações. Estava procurando livros de dominação de água, mas vi esse e pensei em você. — disse, dando-lhe o livro.

O dominador de ar pegou o objeto com as duas mãos e deu uma pequena folheada no conteúdo das páginas bem conservadas pelo tempo. Viu várias imagens de dobras de ar e como fazê-las, realmente nunca tinha visto nada igual, nem quando ainda estava aprendendo o básico. Como aquele vilarejo pequeno tinha um livro tão bom? E de outra cultura? Ficou curioso para encontrar respostas às suas perguntas.

—Vamos! — Katara subitamente disse, empolgada, pegando em sua mão e o levando para fora do quarto.

—Vamos onde? — questionou surpreso ao ser carregado pela menina.

—Treinar essas dominações do livro! — disse e continuou o arrastando até uma área isolada da cidade, bloqueada por árvores.

—Katara, como você encontrou esse lugar? — estava mais interessado no lugar que estava do que no fato que foi carregado até lá.

—Eu estava andando por aí e misteriosamente algo me disse para vir aqui. Estranho, não acha?

Em um mundo onde coisas estranhas e misteriosas acontecem o tempo todo, estranho já é algo bem normal de acontecer e uma palavra falada por todos.

O dominador de ar surpreendeu-se por ver um lugar tão calmo e espiritual ali. Sentia uma sensação de bem-estar e alívio, queria meditar um pouco ali, parecia uma ótima escolha no momento. Sua cabeça estava confusa, com pensamentos espalhados e decisões muito importantes para fazer, que iriam afetar muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Havia um pequeno rio que passava naquele trecho do vilarejo e era cercado por flores de todos os tipos, perfumes e cores. Das mais simples às mais belas e coloridas.

—Sabia que você ia gostar daqui. — disse a dominadora de água, sentando em uma pedra perto da várzea.

Ele sentou-se em outra pedra em posição de meditação, respirou fundo e sentiu uma paz profunda que não sentia há muito tempo. Colocou o livro no chão e fechou os olhos por um tempo, queria se concentrar um pouco antes de fazer a dominação.

Não soube quanto tempo exato ficou sentado ali, mas percebeu que Katara já não estava mais de seu lado e que estava sozinho, ouvindo o barulho das águas do rio. Pegou de volta o objeto com as mãos trêmulas e abriu na primeira página, era uma dominação bem simples que tinha aprendido bem no começo.

* * *

—Jovens, hoje irei mostrar um movimento bem simples de dominação do ar. — o monge abriu os dois braços para os lados, e começou a mexer a girar as mãos, formando um pequeno tufão em cada mão.

Todos o olharam com atenção e silêncio, ficando bem surpreendidos.

—O segredo é esticar bem os braços e girar rapidamente as mãos. — parou a demonstração — Tentem agora.

Os alunos fizeram a mesma coisa que ele, mas nenhum conseguiu alcançar a perfeição do movimento... Bom... Exceto um... Era o único menino que tinha uma seta azul na cabeça careca e pelo corpo todo. Fez com tanta precisão e agilidade que superou até seu mestre.

—Como você fez isso, _Aang_? — perguntou um deles.

—Eu fiz igual o mestre ensinou. — respondeu, normalmente.

Seu mestre o olhou com ternura e atenção, como um garoto tão jovem pode dominar tão bem um movimento que acabou de aprender? Ele só podia ser... Era melhor ter mais certeza antes de começar a fazer afirmações.

Terminando a aula prática, todos foram dispensados.

—Aang, venha aqui, um momento. — chamou o homem, sentando em uma almofada e acenando para o outro sentar também.

O menino sentou também e ficou esperando para ver o que o outro dominador de ar iria falar.

—Você já tinha feito aquela dominação antes? — perguntou.

—Nunca, eu a vi hoje. Vendo o senhor fazer.

—Interessante, pode ir agora. — fez um movimento com a mão que indicava para Aang ir embora.

Ele curvou-se em respeito e já estava saindo da tenda, quando ouviu ser chamado.

—E Aang... Pode me chamar de _Gyatso_.

E daquele dia em diante, foi assim que o fez. O chamava apenas de Gyatso, como havia pedido.

* * *

O Avatar se lembrou da dominação, sorrindo. Foi a primeira vez que conversou realmente com o monge, sem muitas formalidades. Lembrou-se também da sensação que teve ao ver todos o olhando admirados, era constrangedor e animador ao mesmo tempo saber que tinha feito alguma coisa certa. Naquela época, nem sabia como conseguiu fazer aquilo, era inexplicável para um garoto de oito anos.

—Será que ainda lembro como fazer isso? — perguntou a si mesmo, levantando-se e vendo o desenho da página.

Tentou imitar as ilustrações, fazendo igual seu grande amigo do passado havia lhe ensinado. Foi sentindo uma sensação estranha ao fazer algo que não fazia há mais de cento e doze anos, era como voltar ao passado apenas com seu corpo. Fez tudo certo e aos poucos, o tufão ficava cada vez maior. Parou tudo ao ver a magnitude do vento ao seu redor. Poder veio em sua mente, com um simples golpe poderia derrotar uma frota inteira da Nação do Fogo. Seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso estranho e se deu conta de seus pensamentos. Conteve-se.

—Melhor ir para a próxima página. — virando a folha, viu outro movimento que tinha aprendido também, recordando a primeira conversa séria que teve com seu amigo do passado.

* * *

—Aang, agora irei lhe ensinar uma dobra muito difícil e avançada para sua idade, mas terá que aprender o mais rápido possível.

—Certo... — concordou, não prestando muita atenção.

—Algo lhe perturba? — interrogou o monge, o olhando e entendendo tudo.

—O que é o amor, Gyatso? — perguntou de repente.

Pego de surpresa, seu amigo olhou para fora da tenda, procurando forças para explicar um sentimento tão difícil de ser colocado em palavras.

—Jovem... O amor é… — começou para ver a expressão do menino e pode sentir a curiosidade em seus olhos, continuou a falar. — É o sentimento mais puro que existe no coração de qualquer pessoa. Seja ela fria ou terna. Não é algo que se encontra com facilidade, demora... Ele pode ser encontrado em várias formas e jeitos, pode mudar conforme o tempo e a necessidade.

—Você já amou alguém? — perguntou curioso, o que fez Gyatso suspirar fundo.

—Eu já amei uma garota.

—E o que aconteceu com ela?

—Às vezes, meu jovem, o amor tem que amadurecer e se tornar mais forte, se isso não acontecer, ele se perde para sempre. — respondeu calmamente, nunca encontrando o olhar do outro.

O silêncio prevaleceu por alguns minutos e só foi quebrado quando o monge chamou o menino para treinar a dominação.

Foi a primeira vez que o pequeno Aang, de apenas dez anos, viu seu tutor triste.

* * *

—Gyatso... — sussurrou o garoto, lembrando da tristeza de seu amigo ao falar da pessoa que deixou para trás.

Procurou seguir as instruções do movimento avançado corretamente como estava no livro e em sua própria lembrança, chegando à perfeição. Tinha insistido muitas outras vezes para saber quem era a amada de Gyatso, mas esse nunca revelou e sempre que tocava no assunto, ficava triste de alguma maneira.

Será que o amor que sentia por Katara era forte e amadurecido o suficiente para transcender o tempo e durar para sempre? Não tinha ideia, mas não queria que acabasse e se perdesse como uma folha jogada ao vento, sem rumo. Iria se esforçar para fazê-lo durar, porém é necessário esforço de ambas as partes, não só dele. É, o amor é difícil.

Resolveu parar de pensar no assunto e quis avançar mais no livro, a última página. A dobra se chamava: 'Eternity' e parecia ser bem mais difícil do que qualquer outra que tinha aprendido. Só a viu sendo feita uma vez, há exatamente cento e doze anos atrás.

* * *

—Gyatso, você está louco?! Essa dobra é muito avançada para o jovem _Avatar_ realizar. — brigou um dos anciões dos Nômades do Ar, ao vê-lo demonstrá-la para o menino.

O rapaz tinha descoberto há alguns dias que era aquele que já reencarnou várias vezes, que traz o equilíbrio ao mundo e aquele que irá derrotar a Nação do Fogo para trazer paz a um mundo em guerra.

—Aang, vá para o seu quarto. Preciso conversar com ele a sós. — pediu o monge Gyatso, o mandando ir.

Ele fez como foi mandado, mas parou na porta fechada e começou a ouvir a conversa entre seu tutor e o ancião.

—Seja racional. Ele não tem idade para isso. — começou o mais velho.

—Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Artlar. Ele irá precisar disso no futuro, **eu sei**.

—Como pode saber? O confronto entre ele e o Senhor do Fogo está muito longe de chegar, até lá ele terá idade suficiente para isso. — retorquiu, não encontrando nenhum pingo de razão no que o outro estava dizendo.

—Artlar, você não entenderia se eu te contasse tudo o que eu sei.

—E quem te contou?

—O Avatar Roku.

—Daqui para frente, o Avatar não terá mais você como tutor, acharemos alguém seja mais racional. Você precisa de um descanso, Gyatso.

O jovem dominador de ar ficou surpreso e foi correndo para o seu quarto, rapidamente sem fazer nenhum barulho, abriu a porta e fechou-a com força. Deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando pela janela. Por que ninguém nunca perguntou sua opinião em assuntos que ele fazia parte? As coisas eram muito diferentes quando não sabia que era o Avatar. Queria voltar a ser um menino normal e brincar com os outros, tinha apenas doze anos!

Resolveu pegar seu instrumento de dominação, deixou uma carta para Gyatso de adeus e saiu voando, sem que ninguém notasse, pelo céu nublado. Foi até o lugar dos bisões e pegou o _Appa_. Não tinha lugar para onde ir, não tinha nenhum outro amigo. Teria que se conformar com o fato que de agora em diante, estava sozinho no mundo.

Umas horas depois, alguém bate na porta e não recebendo nenhuma resposta, entrou.

—Aang? Não vou deixar que o tirem de mim. — o ex-tutor do garoto olhou ao redor do quarto e não viu ninguém. — Aang?

Avistou um pergaminho encima da cama e o abriu para ler, ficou abismado com a mensagem.

"_Gyatso,_

_Você foi meu verdadeiro primeiro amigo e eu sou grato por tudo o que você me ensinou durante esses anos. Eu sei que quando ler isso, eu já estarei bem longe. É o destino que está me chamando de um jeito inexplicável._

_Adeus e até um dia,_

_Aang."_

Ao ler o nome do menino no fim da carta, seu coração se despedaçou, mas sabia que era o certo a fazer. Ele já sabia que isso ia acontecer. Olhou pela janela e viu a tempestade.

—O destino está te chamando, eu compreendo. Eu sei também que nós não nos veremos de novo, jovem, não nessa vida; sei que você irá encontrar amigos pelo caminho e eles o ajudarão a cumprir sua missão. O amor também estará no seu caminho. Só quero que você seja muito feliz, Aang. Eu acredito em você, assim como o Avatar Roku. — falou tudo com lágrimas nos olhos e suspirou um último triste e doloroso:

_**Adeus.**_

* * *

Tentou fazer a dobra e conseguiu com algum esforço. Não estava perfeita, mas como dizem, o treino leva à perfeição. Nunca quis ser o grande Avatar, aquele que todas as pessoas se curvam, tem medo, querem matar, ou pedir favores. Olhou para o céu e viu o Sol se pondo no horizonte, misturando cores: rosa, vermelho, laranja; por onde a luz tocava, as cores mudavam completamente. Era algo mágico.

Fechou os olhos e uma garoa fina e gélida começou a cair, molhando seu rosto, sua roupa e o deixando com uma grande paz de espírito. Era como se a chuva lavasse as memórias dolorosas. Começou a chorar no meio da chuva, ninguém saberia que o poderoso Avatar estava chorando; chorou ao perceber a verdade que tinha escondido de si mesmo desde a visita ao Templo de Ar do Sul: nunca mais veria o monge Gyatso com vida, nem seu povo, nem ninguém dominando o ar. Era o último, o ÚLTIMO dominador de ar do mundo inteiro.

**Why does it rain, rain, rain**

**(Por que chove, chove, chove)  
down on Utopia?**

**(na Utopia?)**

**Why does it have to kill**

**(Por que tem que matar)  
the idea of who we are?**

**(a ideia de quem nós somos?)**

—Aang? — Katara o chamou, preocupada ao vê-lo chorando.

Ele não respondeu, só continuou chorando. A menina foi em sua direção e o abraçou fortemente, colocando os dois braços ao redor dele; odiava ter que vê-lo daquele jeito.

**Why does it rain, rain, rain**

**(Por que chove, chove, chove)  
down on Utopia?**

**(na Utopia?)  
How will the lights die down,**

**(Como vão as luzes se apagar)  
telling us who we are?**

**(nos contando quem somos?)**

Queria consolá-lo, o livrar de tudo que estava sentindo e ficaram os dois assim, com a garoa caindo, nenhum dos dois dando importância.

_**Why does it rain?**_

* * *

Algumas horas se passaram e a chuva tinha cessado completamente, Aang e Katara estavam ajoelhados e a morena nunca deixando do abraço, sentia que ele necessitava muito aquilo.

—Katara... — o dominador foi o primeiro a falar, já tinha parado de chorar.

—Aang. — respondeu animada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. — Você está bem?

—Estou, só precisava de um tempo. — e com isso, levantou e ajudou a outra a se levantar também.

Já estava na hora de deixar para trás tudo o que lhe atormentava e começar tudo de novo. Provavelmente, era isso que o seu grande amigo e tutor gostaria; talvez aquele livro de dominação do ar não veio cair em suas mãos por acaso, a vida é tão misteriosa e maravilhosa, pensou que fosse um sinal. Agora era só dizer: adeus passado, olá presente e até amanha futuro.

—Obrigada. — ele sussurrou, a abraçando subitamente e a surpreendendo. — Você me ajudou bastante, por isso, obrigada. — ela sorriu e o abraçou também.

—Odeio interromper, mas a Lia tem um aviso importante para nos dar. — disse Sokka, correndo até eles, fazendo-os se separar.

A senhora caminhou até a menina de olhos azuis e segurou suas mãos, seu semblante era indecifrável.

—Fujam daqui o mais rápido que puderem! A Nação do Fogo já está em nossas fronteiras e há um assassino te procurando, Naishinno.

—Mas eu não posso fugir! Isso é covardia! — odiava injustiças.

—Você deve fugir, se eles te pagarem ou ao Avatar, o mundo inteiro estará perdido. Por favor, me ouça... — odiava quando alguém mandava fazer alguma coisa que não queria.

Lia tinha completa razão, matando a esperança do mundo, o Senhor do Fogo iria reinar soberano para sempre e muitos outros padeceriam nas mãos de um imperador tirano. Fugir era a melhor opção no momento.

Katara concordou balançando a cabeça, não tinha escolha.

—Eu já peguei tudo o que necessitam e seus animais já estão no lugar de escape. É só me seguir. — os cinco amigos caminharam até a rota de escape.

—Espera Lia, ao menos me deixe fazer uma coisa por vocês. — a dominadora de água correu até o rio que ficava nos arredores do vilarejo, fez uma grande barreira grossa e alta de água. — Assim vocês terão tempo de se preparar para a batalha. — a senhora colocou a mão em seu ombro. — Queria fazer mais por vocês.

—Você já fez o suficiente. E ainda vai fazer, acredite em mim. — sorriu e as duas caminharam até onde estava a Gaang.

A morena abraçou a outra. Sabia que o adeus tinha chegado, o que era horrível admitir. Foi puxado por Aang pela mão e o túnel subterrâneo começou a ser fechado pelos dominadores de terra. À medida que o túnel ia fechando, Katara tentou memorizar o rosto de sua guia do vilarejo, Lia nunca mudou seu semblante, continuava a sorrir ternamente. Uma imagem que ia ficar na mente da dominadora para sempre.

—Nossos caminhos se separam aqui, Naishinno Katara. — ouvia-se barulhos de explosões do outro lado da pequena cidade, os soldados não demorariam muito a chegar. — _**Adeus.**_

* * *

**_Oi genteeeee :D_**

**Até que eu não demorei muito para postar outro capitulo.**

**Eu amei esse capitulo, sério. Ficou com muito significado**.

**Teve umas partes que me deu vontade de chorar!**

**Espero que tenham gostado dele, assim como eu :) E deixem reviews com suas opiniões :)**

**Kisses,**

**Bela Waterfall**


	10. Nozomi

**望み****- Nozomi**

**Nozomi. ****Esperança.**

**Esperança.** É uma crença emocional na possibilidade de resultados positivos relacionados com eventos e circunstâncias da vida pessoal. Também é um sentimento profundo e inegualável, todos que conseguem sentí-lo, não conseguem esquecer.

* * *

**Capitulo 9 – ****望み ****Nozomi**

Os cinco amigos que formavam a Gaang começaram a atravessar o túnel subterrâneo na direção que estava escrito no mapa que Lia havia dado. Ainda não tinham se recuperado muito bem do adeus tão rápido, sem direito à escolha. A seta indicava que lado era para ir, qual era o caminho mais rápido e fácil. Aqueles túneis passavam por todos os continentes das quatro nações, muitos não os conheciam, poucos tiveram a chance de explorar um lugar tão misterioso. Será que o mapa os levaria até a capital da Nação do Fogo? Talvez...

—Sokka... — chamou Toph baixinho, ficando do lado do guerreiro.

—O que foi? — perguntou ele, continuando a andar.

—Eu notei algo de diferente na Sugar Queen e no Twinkle Toes... — contestou e o outro deu uma pequena olhada nos dois.

A dominadora de água e o Avatar não estavam perto um do outro, cada um estava em um canto, continuando a andar, distraídos. Como se as pernas apenas os levassem automaticamente, era como se não estivessem lá, estivessem em seus próprios mundos. Tudo era diferente.

—Katara... — chamou um dominador de ar, não a olhando.

A morena simplesmente olhou para o lado e o viu com seu olhar perdido nas rochas que formavam a caverna, o cinza contrastava muito bem com o marrom. Havia algo naquela expressão que a deixava triste e ao mesmo tempo intrigada.

Subitamente a abraçou ternamente e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido algo que a deixou ainda mais intrigada com o que tinha acontecido. Ela retribuiu o abraço e logo pegou sua mão quente a dando um pequeno apertão.

—Olhe para mim. — ordenou com ele fazendo. — Está vendo esses lábios? — perguntou e o dominador assentiu. — Enquanto eles forem seus, o meu amor sempre estará com você e eu nunca te abandonarei. — finas lágrimas caíram-lhe a face. — Por favor, eu odeio te ver assim: triste e com o olhar vazio.

Aang beijou-lhe uma das mãos ao vê-la chorar e enxugou suas lágrimas com as mãos, segurando seu rosto logo em seguida. A olhou com extrema ternura e o brilho retornou aos seus olhos, a luz guia da dominadora de água.

**Se o destino, então, nos separar**

**Se distante a morte te encontrar**

**Não importa, querido**

**Porque eu morrerei também**

Os dois sabiam que tinham mudado depois daquele dia doloroso, que agora tudo seria muito diferente. Amadureceram com a ajuda um do outro e isso era a coisa mais importante que tinham encontrado em suas vidas e ninguém nunca poderia mudar.

Os amantes com as mãos dadas caminharam rapidamente até chegar ao ritmo de seus amigos e logo, todos marchavam para o mesmo lugar, dois caminhos: um para a direita e outro para esquerda. Qual escolher?

—Você não pode olhar no mapa? — perguntou Toph, impaciente.

—Tá, calma! — abriu o mapa, o virou de um lado para outro, de cima para baixo, até de ponta-cabeça. —Ah... Acho que nos perdemos.

—COMO ASSIM NOS PERDEMOS? — gritou uma irmã mais nova bem irritada com o irmão. — VOCÊ QUE ESTAVA COM O MAPA E CONSEGUIU SE PERDER?

—Calma! Eu só esqueci de olhar o último desvio que fizemos... — colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e deu um sorriso nervoso.

—E agora, o que vamos fazer? — questionou Zuko, com a sobrancelha erguida.

—Escolher no dedo. — sugeriu Sokka, recebendo um olhar mortífero de Toph.

—Eu acho que deveríamos ir por ali... — apontou a morena de olhos azuis. Direita.

—Como você pode ter certeza? — foi a vez de Aang inquirir.

—Eu sinto... — respondeu, colocando a mão em seu coração.

Ninguém fez mais perguntas e seguiram a outra que já estava andando na direção mencionada com a maior tranquilidade.

Caminharam mais algum tempo, nem sabiam quanto tempo tinha passado desde que entraram naquele túnel. Talvez horas? Após a longa jornada, viram ao fundo do túnel uma luz forte e bem clara: a luz do Sol; correram até estarem totalmente fora da caverna.

Katara correu antes e tinha chegado lá primeiro, foi a primeira a parar e se impressionar, com os outros fazendo o mesmo. O que estava diante deles não era uma simples construção, nem uma simples cidade qualquer, era um lindo, cristalino e grande castelo no meio da vegetação rasteira.

—É lindo... — murmurou a menina da Tribo de Água do Sul. — Muito lindo... — completou.

Colocou a mão esquerda na cabeça e Aang veio a socorrer, sentiu como se um flash tivesse passando em sua mente, a deixando sem visão por alguns milésimos de segundos.

—Tudo bem? — perguntou ele.

—Sim, foi só uma leva tontura. Não se preocupe. — sorriu.

—Cara, como isso foi aparecer aqui? Será que tem alguém morando ali dentro? — perguntou Sokka, pensando mais um pouco. —Será que tem comida lá dentro? — com isso, correu em direção ao palácio.

—Sokka! Volta aqui, pode ser perigoso! — alertou Toph, correndo atrás dele, com o resto da Gaang fazendo o mesmo.

O guerreiro conseguiu chegar aos grandes portões de entrada feitos de diamantes e pedras extremamente brilhantes, os abriu e ficou ainda mais surpreendido. Toda a construção era feita de diamantes, parecia até um castelo feito de gelo; mais ao fundo podia ser visto dois tronos iguais: sua cor era azul escuro, com pedras ao redor do assento, o chão era extremamente limpo, poderia até ver o reflexo.

—Olha só... Quem morava aqui tinha bom gosto. — Aang disse, brincando e olhando tudo ao redor, até as porcelanas encima da mesa.

Todos estavam muito curiosos para continuar fazendo descobertas, aquele grande lugar era um grande mistério também.

Katara começou a dar uma olhada pela sala do trono e viu algo que lhe chamou muito a atenção, um pingente cristalino em forma de coração feito de Safiras Padparadscha que lembrava uma mistura de flor-de-lótus e pôr-do-sol. Na frente, havia uma letra encravada: 'J' com a caligrafia muito bem feita. Tocou-lhe.

—Nunca tinha visto nada igual a esse palácio. — disse o ex-príncipe.

—Esse lugar... — a morena murmurou com convicção e todos a olharam. — é como a lembrança de um sonho... — tirou a mão do pingente e começou a andar com curiosidade.

Seus amigos se entreolharam com preocupação e a seguiram.

**Moças dançam no ar**

**Coisas de que me lembro**

**E a canção de alguém,**

**Foi no mês de Dezembro...**

Chegou em um grande salão com uma escada bem no meio, ficou olhando as decorações antigas e brilhantes, os vasos de porcelana ainda estavam intactos, como se o tempo não tivesse agido neles. Na verdade, não tivesse agido em nenhum pedaço do castelo.

**Dias de felicidade**

**E os cavalos na tempestade**

Parou antes do primeiro degrau da grande escadaria e colocou os braços ao redor de si, dançando de um lado para outro.

**São imagens a dançar**

**Que eu posso recordar**

Deu um giro e das vidraças do topo surgiram vários casais dançando, os homens com roupas elegantes e as mulheres com grandes vestidos. Todos eles brilhavam intensamente e iam descendo até o piso cristalino. Deu um passo para trás ao ver isso, aquela seria a nobreza daquele lugar?

A Gaang levou um susto e Sokka esfregou os olhos.

—O que eu vejo é uma miragem ou algo assim?

—Não é. É tudo real. — Aang falou, um pouco pasmo.

**Dias de felicidade**

**E os cavalos na tempestade**

**São imagens a dançar**

Katara foi até o meio do salão onde dançavam e três jovens de sua idade vieram para seu lado, uma pegou sua mão, outra lhe colocou uma pulseira e a última uma coroa.

**Que eu posso recordar**

Como um passe de mágica, sua roupa virou um vestido azul claro com uma faixa azul escura no meio, era muito glamoroso e cintilava ao se mexer.

**Muito tempo passou**

**E o fulgor da lareira**

**Na memória ficou**

Começou a dançar com vários rapazes que iam aparecendo e cantava ao mesmo tempo.

**Disso eu sempre me lembro...**

O último rapaz apareceu, tinha olhos amarelos e cabelos pretos, sorria de um jeito engraçado. Seu olhar era penetrante. Colocou suas mãos em sua cintura e ela colocou as suas em seus ombros, dançaram bem lentamente. Os outros casais pararam imediatamente para olhar a cena.

**E a canção de alguém**

A girou uma última vez, beijando-lhe a testa e colocando um colar de Safiras em seu pescoço.

**Foi no mês de Dezembro...**

Separou-se do rapaz tristemente, ele ficou com a mão estendida para alcançar a dela e a morena também estendeu sua mão, mas deu uns quatro passos para trás, fez uma reverência e ajoelhou-se, olhando para o chão.

Todas aquelas pessoas começaram a desaparecer, assim como seu vestido, a iluminação causada pelo brilho intenso sumiu, restando apenas o brilho dos diamantes que reluziam ao Sol. A dominadora permaneceu ali até notar que tudo estava mudado, levantou e viu seus amigos a olhando.

—Ah... O que aconteceu aqui? — perguntou Zuko.

—Eu acho que todos aqueles eram FANTASMAS, melhor sairmos daqui! — Sokka concluiu rapidamente, tentando fugir, mas sendo impedido por Toph.

—Não me diga que você tem medo de fantasmas? — a Bandida Cega começou a fazer barulhos assustadores, tentando o amedrontar.

—Para Toph! — reclamou ele, fugindo e ela o perseguindo.

O Avatar apenas virou os olhos e olhou para Katara que já se aproximava deles.

—Acha mesmo que há fantasmas aqui? — questionou.

—Fantasmas não, espíritos. E acho que não.

—Então como explicaria aquelas pessoas?

—Eu... — começou a explicar, mas não sabia como terminar. — Eu não sei...

Uma explosão pode ser ouvida lá fora e a Gaang inteira foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Não se surpreenderam ao ver uma tropa de soldados da Nação do Fogo, com um novo homem os liderando. Ele tinha o semblante frio, sem expressões, seu olhar não era nada caloroso.

—PEGUEM A NAISHINNO E TRAGAM-A PARA MIM! — ordenou e viu seu exercito começar a luta.

Toph colocou seu pé direito com força no chão, fez um movimento para cima com as mãos e uma parede enorme foi feita, puxou suas mãos para frente e o seu trabalho foi para frente, nocauteando muitos soldados. Deu um sorrisinho de vitória e continuou a batalhar.

Sokka viu guerreiros da Nação do Fogo se aproximar dele e não pensou duas vezes, pegou seu boomerang, jogou-o longe, pegando a espada logo em seguida. Desviou de vários golpes que os outros tentavam fazer com fogo e seu instrumento voltou no exato momento que um soldado vinha por trás.

Aang fez uma grande bola de ar e jogou em alguns homens, ao ver que um deles não tinha caído e estava indo em sua direção pronto para lhe acertar uma bola de fogo, deslizou por debaixo do homem e o acertou com uma dominação de ar poderosa que o jogou longe.

Zuko era o que mais lutava e tinha mais vantagens por conhecer todos os golpes que os soldados faziam, afinal ele foi treinado a lutar como eles. Começou a fazer várias dobras de fogo e foi sucedido na maioria, continuava a lutar.

Katara se viu rodeada por todos os lados, queriam pegá-la, mas não se entregaria tão fácil. Abriu a tampa de seu cantil, fazendo uma dominação de água e jogando sobre eles. Revidaram com fogo e a menina fez uma barreira protetora transformando a água liquida em gelo, ergueu-a e nenhum ataque conseguiu passar. Abaixou suas mãos com rapidez e a barreira se desfez, fez outra dominação que derrubou alguns. Mas o mandante, o assassino continuava em pé, firme e forte. O que faria?

— _Lembre-se sempre que a água é um elemento extremamente mutável, pode assumir várias formas e tamanhos. Essa dobra é muito simples, mas extremamente poderosa. _

Viu um homem de cabelos marrons e olhos castanhos ao fechar seus olhos, conseguiu enxergá-lo fazer uma dominação e tentou imitar.

Fechou os punhos, levantou seus braços até o topo de sua cabeça e abriu a mão lentamente. O resultado foi imediato: uma grande onda saiu de algum lugar misterioso e varreu aquele que ainda tentava a capturar em câmera lenta. Ele por sua vez levantou depois de algum tempo e a encarou nos olhos. Viu algo que o deixou complexo: determinação e esperança. O homem chamado Tarcir era o maior assassino de toda Nação do Fogo, como ela pretendia vencê-lo? [Imaginem que nessa parte, a música Firebender by Immediate Music começa a tocar xD]

—Você é determinada. — mexeu os lábios um pouco, demonstrando um leve sorriso. — Eu admiro isso... Mas você não irá me vencer, eu sou bem experiente. — os dois começaram a girar em um círculo.

A luta começou, o assassino lançou uma grande bola de fogo, a dominadora desviou bem rapidamente com seu corpo, deu um rodopio e lançou-lhe espetos de gelo. O homem pulou em câmera lenta, com o gelo passando por debaixo dele e aproveitou para lançar sua dominação com as mãos, Katara mexeu a parte de cima do seu corpo para o lado e viu o fogo passando perto de si.

—Desista. — ele disse, se posicionando.

—Nunca. — disse ela com convicção e partiu para o combate corpo a corpo.

Tarcir fechou os punhos e chamas começaram a sair à medida que ia se aproximando dela, a menina por sua vez abaixou-se com agilidade, e deu-lhe uma rasteira com a perna direita que o fez cair na grama. O assassino ergueu-se e continuou, uma pirralha não iria vencê-lo! A luta começou a ficar ainda mais rápida, com vários golpes e dominações de um lado para outro, os dois estavam ficando cansados, mas ambos eram fortes o suficiente para agüentar.

—Temos que ajudá-la, não acham? — perguntou a Bandida Cega, sentindo as vibrações do solo.

—Essa é a luta dela, não podemos interferir. — Zuko admitiu com sabedoria.

A batalha tinha chegado ao clímax e Katara pensou rapidamente ao ver o homem lançando uma bola de fogo com o pé, fez o mesmo movimento que viu ao fechar os olhos e dessa vez deu extremamente certo. O fogo se extinguiu e o homem caiu derrotado do lado, a menina continuou de pé ofegante e deu um grande sorriso, tinha vencido. [ A música termina aqui.]

Abaixou suas mãos até elas ficarem paralelas e viu o resto da Gaang correndo até ela.

—Eu sabia que você iria conseguir, Katara! — seu irmão disse, a abraçando fortemente, com ela retribuindo.

—Você é incrível. — foi a vez de Toph dizer, mas logo acrescentou. — Claro que não tanto quanto eu.

Os cinco riram e Aang a olhou de um jeito muito misterioso, viu no seu sorriso algo que o deixou muito feliz: esperança. Era esse sentimento que deixava as pessoas fazerem coisas impossíveis, surpreendentes e maravilhosas. O sentimento de sempre ter a vontade de continuar em frente, por mais difícil e tortuoso que seja o caminho escolhido. Era por isso que todos deveriam lutar.

—O que faremos com ele? — o ex-príncipe questionou, olhando o homem no chão.

—Vamos lhe fazer perguntas! — sugeriu o Avatar e todos concordaram.

Katara foi a primeira a chegar perto do assassino e olhar com dureza e seriedade.

—Por que você queria me matar? — interrogou.

—O Senhor do Fogo me mandou fazer isso. — disse Tarcir, deitado no chão.

—E por que ele mandou?

—O meu Senhor quer exterminar todos da nobreza da Tribo de Água do Sul, mas acho que isso você já sabia. — disse perigoso, ao lembrar do General que se aventurou a derrotar a Naishinno.

Por um momento viu nos olhos daquele homem, o olhar de qualquer outra pessoa boa. Talvez ele não fosse tão ruim assim, as circunstâncias mudam as pessoas, certo? Acreditava nisso.

—Eu sei que você não é tão ruim quanto parece ser. — disse, o olhando com piedade.

Tarcir admirou-se e ficou de cabeça baixa, não se atrevendo a olhar para uma criatura tão pura e piedosa.

—Qual o seu nome? — perguntou docemente, abaixando-se.

—Tarcir. — sussurrou de um modo quase inaudível.

—Tarcir, você quer continuar a matar pessoas inocentes só porque um homem tirano o manda fazer? Nunca pensou em como ficariam suas famílias?

Pensou no que ela tinha dito e entendeu, ele também tinha uma família: mulher e uma filha de apenas três anos. Era por isso que não poderia se revelar contra Ozai, tinha medo que elas pagassem pelo seu erro, não saberia o que fazer se isso acontecesse.

Permaneceu calado.

—Eu sei que você entende o que estou lhe falando. — pegou-lhe as mãos frias.

**Cause where there's a man who has no voice**

**There ours shall go singing…**

—É sua escolha, Tarcir. Deseja continuar nessa vida de assassinatos de inocentes ou viver livre com sua família? — ele iria perguntar algo, mas a menina respondeu antes. — Eu sei que você tem uma.

—Eu não sei como, Naishinno. — foi a primeira vez que a havia chamado assim.

—Acredite em seu coração. — levantou e ofereceu-lhe sua mão, que ele aceitou sem demoras.

—Obrigada. — murmurou sem jeito e emocionado. — Agora sei o que fazer.

—Não me agradeça. — disse, com extrema simplicidade e sorriu. —Eu sei que há sempre um lado bom nas pessoas. Alguém muito sábio me ensinou isso. — deu uma piscadinha para Aang que entendeu.

**In the end, only kindness matters…**

Após alguns minutes, Tarcir estava pronto para ir embora, tinha prometido que não faria mais nada da sua antiga vida e que se mudaria da capital da Nação do Fogo na calada da noite com toda sua família.

—Se precisar de nossa ajuda, não hesite em nos chamar. — pediu um dominador de ar, apertando-lhe a mão em sinal de paz.

—Sim, não hesitarei. — virou para Katara. — Obrigada por abrir meus olhos, Naishinno. — fez uma reverência, com ela fazendo o mesmo. — Agora sei que você realmente é tudo aquilo que todas as Nações comentam.

—Eu?

—Não sabia? Todos falam muito sobre você e o Avatar. — sorriu pela primeira vez e viu seus soldados levantarem.

—Ah, acho que nos esquecemos deles... — Sokka mencionou, com medo.

Lá no horizonte, podia-se ver três criaturas voando em direção à eles. Um dragão, um bisão e um lêmure. Shugo Tenshi viu o exército se levantar e ir atacar a menina, foi então que parou em sua frente e rugiu bem alto, fazendo-os sair correndo.

—Shugo! — a dominadora animou-se e o viu pousar de seu lado. —Onde você se meteu?

"Eu estava voando para esticar minhas asas, Appa e Momo quiseram me acompanhar. Foi quando eu senti que estava em perigo, vim ajudá-la."

—Tudo bem, eu consegui me virar sozinha e Tarcir não me fará mais nada de ruim. Eu encontrei o lado bom dentro de seu coração.

—Não é de se admirar que uma Princesa tenha um guardião, mas nunca pensei em um dragão. —disse o homem, olhando a criatura.

—Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? — Katara aproximou-se.

—Claro. — respondeu o ex-assassino.

—Como você nos encontrou?

—Eu lembrei que perto da capital da Nação do Fogo há um lindo e misterioso castelo que pertencia à Tribo de Água do Sul. Pensei que seria o primeiro lugar que gostaria de ver.

—Quer dizer que isso era da minha Tribo?

—Pertencia à Juliet, a primeira dominadora de água de todas as Nações. Diziam que ela era o Espírito do Oceano.

—Espírito do Oceano? Mas nós vimos o Espírito do Oceano na Tribo de Água do Norte! — Sokka disse, intrigado.

—Aquele que vocês viram é o segundo.

—Quer dizer que há dois deles? — perguntou o Avatar, mesmo com toda sua sabedoria de outras vidas, não sabia desse fato.

—Para vocês entenderem, vou contar a história de Juliet. Prestem muita atenção...

* * *

Oi pessoal!!

Desculpem a demora pra atualizar LOL Eu tentei fazer o método de um capitulo por semana, mas não deu muito certo xD Acho que esse foi o ponto ideal pra parar HAUAHS.

Eu já tive trilhões de provas e tenho minhas atividades extra-curriculares pra fazer: piano, teclado, canto, inglês, espanhol, TI e japonês. Além das lições de casa x.x Eu me senti extremamente esgotada.

Quero dizer uma coisa... **PARABÉNSSSSSSSSSSSSS REBECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Eu sei que seu aniversário já passou (um passarinho verde que tem a inicial do nome T me contou) HAUAHS.

Parabéns mesmoooo! Dedico esse capitulo a você :D

As duas músicas utilizadas nesse capitulo foram:

Hino ao Amor - Wilma Bentivegna

e

Hands - Jewel

Ah! E mais uma coisa! Safiras Padparadscha existem de verdade, procurem na internet. Eu achei elas extremamente perfeitas *-*

Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo essa fic *-* Eu nunca vou abandoná-los!

**Kisses,**

**Bela**


	11. Eien

**Eien - ****永遠**

**Eien. ****Eternidade. **

**Eternidade.** Um conceito filosófico que se refere no sentido comum ao tempo infinito; ou ainda algo que não pode ser medido pelo tempo, transcende o tempo.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 - ****永遠 ****Eien**

Há muito, muito tempo atrás, quando todas as quatro Nações: Tribos de Água, Reino da Terra, Nação do Fogo e Nômades do Ar viviam em paz, nasceu uma menina de olhos azuis e cabelos de uma mistura de marrom escuro e mechas azuis quase imperceptíveis, tinha um grande poder em suas mãos.

Sua família era da nobreza, era a Princesa herdeira do trono da Tribo de Água do Sul. Sua história foi marcada pelo amor, pela realeza e por tudo que considerava certo e justo. Muitos diziam que era extremamente bondosa e rebelde. Vamos viajar ao tempo e espaço para entender melhor essa grande e emocionante história de uma menina que virou símbolo da liberdade. (Aqui começa a tocar Angels Flight by X-Ray Dog).

Uma águia voava na dimensão sem fim do céu azul e claro, batia as asas quando precisava, planava na maior parte do tempo. Ao redor, podia-se ver o oceano se juntando com a terra extremamente verde e colorida por flores silvestres. As ondas batiam na praia com tranquilidade e violência ao mesmo tempo, era um barulho bom de ouvir e uma coisa bonita de se ver. Voou velozmente até encontrar um castelo bem grande, iluminado pelos raios quentes do Sol e pelos diamantes em seu exterior, atravessou a janela aberta do palácio, onde várias pessoas se encontravam, seguiu duas adolescentes que corriam para fora do castelo.

—Espera, _Juliet_! — gritou a que estava para trás e estava tentando seguir a outra, seu cabelo era extremamente loiro e seus olhos marrons.

—Vem logo, Natyra! — gritou de volta, rindo e correndo ainda mais rápido.

O cabelo da Princesa esvoaçava com o vento, ela adorava essa sensação de extrema liberdade. Um campo florido estava em sua frente e Natyra finalmente conseguiu a alcançar. As duas corriam no mesmo passo, estavam rindo muito, suas roupas eram tão leves que quase as faziam flutuar. A águia continuava as acompanhando e começou a grasnar, chamando-lhes a atenção. Olharam para cima e viram o animal majestoso voando.

—Vamos continuar! — Juliet disse, ainda correndo e olhando para a águia.

—Isso sim é diversão! — a menina de cabelos loiros disse. — Vamos voar desse jeito! — riu mais ainda.

—E não é isso que queremos? Voar livres por aí! — a adolescente de cabelos marrons azulados disse, abrindo os dois braços, como se fosse voar.

—Você é louca, Juliet! — disse Natyra, mas fez o mesmo.

—É por isso que você é minha melhor amiga! — sorriu e tentou apostar corrida com o animal selvagem.

No final, a águia acabou voando mais rápido e ganhou. Antes de continuar seu voo pelos lindos campos, grasnou e as meninas acenaram um 'tchau' de leve, sorrindo. Pararam, cansadas e sentaram um pouco. [A música Angels Flight para aqui.]

—Foi bem divertido. — confessou a loira, deitando e sentindo o perfume das orquídeas, girassóis, crisântemos, freesias e irís amarelas.

Todas as flores juntas faziam um belo contraste com a gigante construção, nem parecia ser natural, mas era. Ninguém havia as plantado, nasceram por livre e espontânea vontade, como se uma força divina as tivesse colocado ali.

—Foi legal. — murmurou e deitou-se também.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, até uma delas começar a falar.

—Vamos ser amigas para sempre? — perguntou Natyra, com seus olhos fixos no céu cheio de nuvens.

—Por que você está me perguntando isso? Claro que vamos! Afinal, quem mais me acompanharia em minhas loucuras? — Juliet respondeu divertida e as duas se abraçaram.

—Melhor voltarmos! A Rainha Lutyra disse que hoje teria algo importante para dizer ao povo!

—Tem razão, vamos voltar. — a morena admitiu e as duas seguiram rumo ao castelo, adentraram-no conversando e pararam ao ver a rainha.

—Meninas, estava procurando vocês.

—Mamãe. — fez uma reverência e Natyra fez o mesmo.

As três andaram até a grande escadaria, subiram até o último andar onde ficavam os quartos, entraram em um bem grande e decorado finamente ao estilo da água com duas janelas estilo antigo, era o quarto da Princesa.

—Vamos conversar. — Lutyra sentou-se na cama e acenou para as outras duas fazerem também. Fizeram rapidamente.

Um tempo depois, duas mulheres entraram: uma estava com uma bandeja redonda de prata na mão e outra com uma jarra e três xícaras de porcelana com símbolos da Tribo. Colocaram na mesa perto da cama, encheram os copos com chá e saíram bem velozmente, fazendo uma reverência antes de sair do recinto.

—O que tem a nos dizer?

—Na verdade, é mais para você, Juliet. Seu pai e eu concordamos que você já está em época de casório. — disse a Rainha com extrema tranquilidade, pegando a xícara e tomando seu conteúdo quente.

—O QUE? — gritou a Princesa, levantando-se e fazendo o chá que estava dentro da jarra esparramar por toda a mesa.

Antes de mais nada, a garota tinha descoberto uns dias antes que possuía um dom muito especial: o dom de dominar a água e o gelo. Um grande sábio e braço direito de seu pai havia contado para toda a nobreza que já suspeitava disso, suas suspeitas só foram confirmadas quando Juliet ficou nervosa com seu pai em uma festa, por ele não a deixar ficar de cabelos soltos. O único vaso de gelo do salão começou a rachar quando ela fez alguns movimentos bruscos e nervosos com suas mãos, a água que estava por dentro começou a sair pelas pequenas fendas, causando uma grande poça de água e um vaso totalmente destruído.

Depois daquele dia, procurou conter-se. Ninguém fora de sua Tribo sabia desse fato e se soubessem, iriam achá-la esquisita. Em todas as Nações, só havia mais alguém com o dom de dominar um elemento: o Príncipe herdeiro da Nação do Fogo, Narar, ele dominava o fogo, mas era muito respeitado por todos já que sua Nação mostrava poder. Não que a Tribo de Água do Sul não mostrasse, muito pelo contrário, ela era muito poderosa com seu amplo território que ia desde os montes gelados do Pólo Sul até as florestas tropicais na fronteira da Nação do Fogo.

—Você ouviu o que eu disse.

—Mas eu sou muito nova para casar! Eu nem tenho dezoito anos ainda, apenas dezessete e NÃO quero casar tão cedo! — revoltou-se.

—Fará o que seu pai manda, hoje vamos revelar ao povo esse fato. Não tente o desafiar. — Lutyra disse em tom autoritário e saiu do quarto.

—Isso é muito injusto! Eu não quero casar agora com alguém esnobe e que vai me tratar... Como eu posso dizer isso?

—Como uma mulher? — arriscou Natyra, colocando a xícara na bandeja.

—Isso mesmo! Como uma mulher! Ele vai pensar que eu sou como todas as Princesas: fraca, sem autoridade e sem opinião própria! — Juliet começou a ficar bem revoltada com esse pensamento.

—É só mostrar que você é diferente, não vejo mal nenhum nisso. — disse sua amiga, sorrindo.

—Tem razão... — concordou e viu um tigre branco entrar em seu quarto. —Olá, Tenshi! Pensei que você estava lá fora. — foi até seu animal de estimação e fez carinho em sua orelha, ele aprovou e deitou no chão.

—O Tenshi adora quando você faz carinho nele. — riu a loira, observando os dois.

Após algum tempo, a Rainha anunciou o tão esperado casório com uma grande festa. A Princesa iria casar-se com um nobre poderoso da Tribo: dez anos mais velho, rico e com um ego maior que sua riqueza, odiava mulheres que o contestassem. E com certeza os opostos não se atrairiam.

Ao olhar seu pretendente, Juliet desesperou-se. O homem chamado Tyrun a tratou de forma desrespeitosa e humilhante, fazendo-a se sentir muito mal. O que piorava a situação era que teria que casar-se com ele de qualquer jeito, seus pais decidiram.

—Eu não vou casar com você. — disse, revoltada ao ver o olhar do pretendente para si, era algo que a fazia sentir-se mal.

—Não fale desse jeito com seu futuro marido. — deu-lhe um tapa em seu rosto.

—Não permito que bata em uma moça tão bonita. — disse um homem de vinte anos, saindo da multidão que dançava no salão.

Ele era quase do tamanho da garota, um ou dois centímetros maior, tinha olhos amarelos e cabelos pretos charmosos, muito bonito por sinal, usando trajes vermelhos muito elegantes com símbolos de chamas desenhadas. Ficou na frente dela, encarando o outro.

—Ah, com licença, mas eu SEI me virar sozinha. Obrigada. — Juliet disse ironicamente, o empurrando para o lado.

Com isso, olhou diretamente para Tyrun, aquilo não iria sair barato para Tyrun.

—Não ouse bater em mim! — exaltou-se.

A dominadora fez um movimento propositório com a mão e a água que estava encima da mesa foi jogada totalmente encima de Tyrun, o homem de olhos amarelos a olhou admirado, ela REALMENTE sabia se proteger sozinha e muito bem.

—Você não vai sair dessa fácil, você vai ser minha de qualquer jeito. — deu um sorriso malvado e saiu de perto dela.

—O que foi? — ela perguntou impaciente.

—Você é uma dominadora de água? — perguntou.

—Eu sou. O que tem de mais nisso? — foi quando ela olhou para o uniforme do outro, ele não era de sua Tribo, iria a achar bem esquisita. — Ah, eu não...

—Não precisa esconder. Não me apresentei ainda, meu nome é Narar. — fez uma reverência. — Sou o príncipe da Nação do Fogo.

—Nação do Fogo? — questionou, pensando o que a realeza da outra Nação estaria fazendo ali.

—A família real me convidou. — disse, dando de ombros.

—Você quer dizer minha família? Meu nome é Juliet, princesa da Tribo de Água do Sul. Muito prazer. — inclinou seu corpo um pouco para frente.

—Então você que é a garota rebelde que diziam? Só pelo que você fez, eu já percebi.

A menina deu um pequeno sorriso, sua fama já tinha chegado tão distante assim?

—Posso lhe pedir um favor?

—Claro.

—Por favor, não conte para ninguém que eu... dobro água. — pediu.

—Ser diferente não é ruim, eu também sou. — referiu-se a dominação de fogo, fazendo uma pequena chama com a mão. — São as pessoas que tem que mudar e perceber que ninguém é igual ao outro.

Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo e começaram uma longa conversa que durou bastante tempo, até começar uma valsa bem lenta e romântica. Narar lhe ofereceu a mão e ela aceitou um pouco receosa com isso. Sabia bem o que diziam dele, poderoso e malvado, talvez não fosse tudo o que falassem. Quem sabe?

Ambos dançaram juntos, ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura e a garota nos ombros. Algumas pessoas pararam para olhar, outras continuavam a se divertir e outras ainda estavam comendo. Ortup era uma dessas pessoas, o irmão gêmeo de Juliet. Era totalmente diferente de sua família: tinha cabelo loiro e olhos amendoados.

A festa durou mais um tempo e logo todos da nobreza foram para suas casas, o homem da outra nação ficou um pouco mais para conversar com a família real do lugar.

—Foi uma honra ter sua presença aqui, Príncipe Narar. — Lutyra disse, feliz por ver que fez amizade com sua filha.

—A honra é minha de ser convidado. — disse, olhando discretamente para a garota.

—Já conhece Tyrun? Ele é o futuro marido de nossa filha. — o rei Yute disse, sentindo orgulho desse fato.

—Já conheci. — respondeu com um desdém disfarçado, olhando para o lado de fora da janela, para o céu já escurecido pela noite. — Acho melhor eu retornar aos meus aposentos, está ficando tarde.

—Claro, nada mais justo que uma noite de sono após uma longa viagem. — Yute concordou, dando palmadinhas em seu ombro. — Nós veremos amanhã de manhã.

—Boa noite, Narar. — a dominadora disse, sorrindo.

—Boa noite, Juliet. — o príncipe falou, beijando-lhe a mão com carinho.

—Não acha ousado demais essa intimidade que ele está tendo? — perguntou Tyrun para o rei bem baixinho.

—Não, ele é um cavaleiro. Além disso, tenho certos interesses econômicos com a Nação do Fogo e não posso deixar nada atrapalhar. — deu um sorrisinho falso para o príncipe que estava subindo as escadas.

Juliet não deixava de olhar para Narar, sentiu algo estranho dentro de si, em seu coração. Estava batendo mais forte naquele momento, nunca tinha sentido algo assim antes. O que poderia ser? Logo descobriria.

—É ótimo você continuar tendo uma amizade ele, minha filha. Será mais fácil ter relações diplomáticas e comerciais. — aquilo era a gota de água para ela.

—É só isso que você pensa, papai? Em seu Reinado? Não pensa que eu não quero casar com Tyrun? — aumentou o tom de voz.

—Não fale assim comigo! Eu sou seu pai! Você fará o que eu digo! — deu-lhe uma bronca.

A menina foi para seu quarto correndo, e muitas estátuas de gelo se quebraram devido ao seu estresse e movimento das mãos.

—Alguém tem que ensiná-la como controlar seus poderes... — Ortup disse, vendo os objetos se quebrarem em mil pedaços.

— Realmente. Precisamos de alguém que controle sua rebeldia. — o rei afirmou, olhando-a ir embora.

Juliet abriu a porta e fechou com força, indo até sua cama e deitando emburrada. Odiava quando alguém lhe dizia o que fazer e quando fazer. Gostava de ser como era, por que ninguém poderia entender? Não era tão difícil. Lembrou do que Narar havia dito e pensou um pouco, ele tinha toda a razão, as pessoas que teriam que mudar; ser diferente é bom, essa era a verdade.

Olhou para sua escrivaninha e viu a mesma jarra de água que as mulheres haviam trazido antes da festa. Mirou-a por um tempo e resolveu fazer o que estava necessitando tanto: dominar seu elemento. Levantou-se e ficou bem na frente do objeto de vidro, ergueu os braços até a altura dos ombros, girou-os uma vez com seriedade e a água saiu flutuando; ficou orgulhosa com seu feito. Até que a água começou a se estabilizar e explodir em milhões de gotas.

Suspirou e olhou para fora da janela o mar batendo com força nas montanhas rochosas, queria saber controlar aquele grande poder que possuía, assim como a Lua controla as ondas do oceano em movimentos contínuos e balanceados, havia sempre o mesmo equilíbrio. Deitou-se em sua cama pensando nisso, fechou seus olhos e acabou caindo em um sono profundo e bem-vindo. Tinha passado algumas noites sem dormir por causa de alguns pesadelos que tinha tido.

Outro dia estava amanhecendo e o Sol já estava lançando seus raios brilhantes sob o castelo, atravessando a vidraça e as cortinas de seda branca. Quando sentiu a luminosidade, a garota abriu seus olhos puramente azuis, levantou-se e começou a pentear seu cabelo extremamente sedoso e macio com uma escova dourada com detalhes prata.

—Juliet? — chamou um homem, batendo três vezes na porta, esperando alguma resposta. — Está acordada?

—Pode entrar. — disse, simplesmente, não esperando ver aquela pessoa logo cedo, o viu entrar.

—Eu gostaria de perguntar se você não gostaria de dar um passeio comigo pelo campo. Sabe... para esticar as pernas... — sugeriu, dando um sorriso engraçado e muito meigo.

—Eu adoraria... — respondeu, colocando a escova de volta na gaveta e dando-lhe a mão. —Vamos! — disse, correndo e o puxando.

Foram até o campo, mas resolveram ir mais além: para a praia. Devido aos raios solares estarem fortes, a areia estava quente, mas não tanto. Os dois sentaram um perto do outro, olhando o horizonte.

—É lindo, não acha? — perguntou um príncipe, a olhando.

—É… — suspirou.

—Você parece muito cansada. Algo ocorreu noite passada? — perguntou preocupado.

—O problema é que eu só consegui dormir noite passada, há algum tempo eu tenho tido pesadelos. — confessou para o rapaz que havia conhecido ontem, sentiu que poderia confiar nele.

—Você não é a única... — disse ele, pegando em sua mão com seriedade. — Eu também tenho tidos pesadelos esquisitos, com pessoas que eu nunca vi.

—É exatamente isso que eu sonho! — exclamou ela, sorrindo meigamente.

—Temos algo em comum.

—É... — sentiu-o aproximar-se dela aos poucos.

A distância entre os dois diminuía cada vez mais, até que os lábios do dominador de fogo encostou nos da menina, fazendo-a fechar seus olhos. O adolescente aprofundou o beijo um pouco, até ficarem sem ar e se separarem.

—Eu sou comprometida. — disse triste, com sua testa encostada na dele e seu olhar baixo.

—Eu não me importo, eu vou pedir sua mão para seu pai. Se ele negar, eu lutarei por você. — admitiu, colocando sua mão direita na bochecha da outra.

—Você pode ser morto... — sussurrou a garota ao lembrar-se que seu pai nunca admitiria que sua filha se casasse com o Príncipe da Nação do Fogo.

—Eu só quero estar com você. — disse com um olhar de determinação e amor.

Ambos voltaram para o castelo e procuraram não deixar muito à vista seu relacionamento secreto, se alguém descobrisse... Estariam mortos.

Mais tarde naquele dia, o almoço estava sendo servido. E toda a família real da Tribo de Água do Sul estava reunida, junto com o herdeiro do trono da outra Nação. Comiam silenciosamente, nenhuma palavra foi dita nesse banquete.

—Senhor Yute, preciso lhe falar. — começou, ao terminar seu prato.

—Pode falar, meu rapaz. — disse, dando-lhe permissão.

—Eu gostaria de pedir a mão de Juliet em casamento. — falou, não contendo nenhuma palavra.

—A MÃO DA JULIET? FICOU LOUCO? ELA ESTÁ COMPROMETIDA.

—Mas eu não quero casar com o marido que você escolheu para mim, papai! — disse ela, revoltada.

—Você irá casar com Tyrun e ponto final! — gritou o rei.

—Eu vou casar com quem eu QUISER! — retorquiu, ficando do lado de Narar. — É com ele que eu quero me casar. Narar me entende e compreende que eu sou diferente.

—Eu não permito!

Depois, os dois adolescentes continuaram a se ver às escondidas no jardim do palácio. Yute havia os proibido totalmente de se verem e isso os matava por dentro, não podiam ficar sem ver um ao outro nem mesmo um dia sequer.

Após um longo período, o rei mandou o príncipe para casa, mas esse prometeu que voltaria para casar com sua amada, custasse o que custar. Deu-lhe um colar de Safiras com um 'J' cravejado como sinal da promessa.

O tempo foi passando e alguns meses haviam passado, Juliet já estava para desistir da espera e casar com Tyrun, o homem que cortaria sua liberdade para sempre. Estava andando pela cidade perto do castelo e foi então que viu alguém que pensou que jamais veria de novo: Narar. Ele vinha em sua direção correndo com seus belos trajes da Nação do Fogo, abraçou-a e girou-a com o ar. Beijou-a com toda a vontade que sentiu, ajoelhou-se logo em seguida e tirou uma caixinha de veludo preto do bolso da camisa. Abriu-a, revelando ser um anel de diamantes.

—Mas e meu pai?

—Eu já conversei com ele. Finalmente, entendeu que nosso amor é verdadeiro. — disse, colocando o anel nos dedos delicados e finos da moça, fazendo-a se emocionar.

—Prometa que ficará comigo para sempre. — disse ela, o olhando com extremo carinho.

—Eu prometo, mesmo que eu morra, eu voltarei e te encontrarei. — pegou-lhe as mãos e beijou-lhe a testa.

O casamento aconteceu dentro de poucos dias e Juliet estava linda como sempre em seu vestido longo branco com pedras de diamantes e Safiras. Narar estava muito elegante também, usava roupas características. O casório ocorreu na Nação do Fogo e tudo foi muito belo, com nada faltando.

Dentro de um ano, o bebê dos dois nasceu. Era uma linda menina de olhos amarelos e cabelos marrons. Nesse tempo, tudo era lindo e maravilhoso, nenhuma guerra acontecia, todos viviam em paz... Ou talvez não... Alguém próximo planejava um golpe de estado por debaixo dos panos, sem que ninguém imaginasse.

—Lembre-se sempre que a água é um elemento extremamente mutável, pode assumir várias formas e tamanhos. Essa dobra é muito simples, mas extremamente poderosa. — disse um homem, mostrando os movimentos que a dominadora de água fez com extrema perfeição. —Muito bem.

—Obrigada. — fez uma reverência.

—É incrível como só lhe mostrando o movimento das mãos, sem dobrar a água, consegue fazer a dominação sozinha. — disse seu tutor, orgulhoso, fazendo-a sorrir.

Juliet havia aprendido muitas coisas, encontrou um homem que ensinava a controlar seus movimentos, mesmo não dobrando o elemento da garota, e não se deixar levar pelas emoções. O balanço e equilíbrio tinham que vir primeiro, antes de qualquer coisa.

Foi quando ouviram um som forte vindo da entrada principal, era como se alguém tivesse explodido a porta. Correram para ver o que era e se admiraram ao verem vários soldados invadindo o castelo com espadas e olhares de matar.

—Matem a família real. — ordenou uma voz que a adolescente conhecia muito bem: Tyrun.

Seu sangue gelou nesse momento, sentiu uma dor em seu coração. Tinha que impedir que algo acontecesse à Narar e sua filha Irtan. Seu mestre foi para um lado e ela foi para outro, iriam impedir a qualquer custo que inocentes pagassem com suas vidas.

Pegou um atalho para a sala do trono, subindo as escadas viu alguns soldados, mas os nocauteou com facilidade, continuou até alcançar seu objetivo. Abriu as portas rapidamente e viu seu marido sentado na mesa, fazendo planos para melhorar a qualidade de vida de seu povo.

—Narar! — chamou-lhe a atenção e ele a olhou. — Precisamos sair daqui! — disse.

—Mas por que, Juliet? — perguntou e levantou-se, confuso com o desespero dela.

—Estamos sendo atacados! — disse, pegando-lhe a mão e fazendo menção de sair.

—Mas...

—Não há tempo de explicar!

—Espera, preciso esconder algumas coisas! — disse, largando-lhe a mão e guardando alguns papeis que estava rabiscando em um lugar secreto da sala. — Vá atrás de Irtany, eu já lhe alcanço. — olhou-a e viu olhos preocupados. — Não se preocupe, nós sairemos daqui. Agora vá.

Fez o que ele mandou e correu até o quarto de sua filha de apenas seis anos e a viu brincando com algumas bonecas no carpete vermelho. Sorriu ao ver essa imagem e foi para o seu lado.

—Querida, nós temos que ir agora. — Juliet disse suavemente, a pegando no colo.

—Posso levar o fofinho? — apontou para um ursinho de pelúcia amarelo.

—Claro. — respondeu e ouviu os passos dos soldados cada vez mais próximos.

Narar não tinha aparecido ainda, teria que ir buscá-lo. Foi até o corredor e procurou por alguém, viu uma mulher de cabelo loiro e olhos amendoados vindo em sua direção. Chamou-a e entregou-lhe a pequena menina.

—Por favor, leve-a daqui. Você sabe o caminho mais seguro. — disse, passando a mãos nos cabelos da filha uma última vez e mostrou o mapa dos tuneis subterrâneos. —Te encontraremos mais tarde.

—Não se preocupe, Juliet. Cuidarei dela.

—Muito obrigada, _Natyra_. — abraçou a amiga e seus caminhos se dividiram.

Ao voltar para a sala, viu o Príncipe mantido refém por alguns homens. Procurou uma fonte de água e viu vários vasos contendo seu elemento, quando ia fazer um simples movimento, alguém pegou seu pulso com força e a impediu.

—Princesa... Há quanto tempo... — sussurrou em seu ouvido um homem que conhecia do passado, Tyrun.

—Deixe-a em paz! — gritou Narar, com raiva, tentando se livrar dos soldados que o seguravam.

—Ora, ora, ora... Se não temos um pirralho corajoso aqui? Melhor parar de falar, ou sua morte chegará mais rápido. — ameaçou.

—Eu não tenho medo de você. — desafiou o adolescente.

—Palavras fortes para alguém prestes a morrer.

—Não o mate, por favor. — implorou a garota, com seus olhos molhados de lágrimas.

—Não se preocupe, você será a próxima. — disse e aproximou-se dela. —Pena que uma moça tão linda tenha que morrer assim... — mexeu em seus cabelos que estavam muito mais azulados nesse dia.

—Eu já disse para deixá-la em paz! — o dominador conseguiu soltar uma de suas mãos e fazer uma bola de fogo que quase acertou o homem.

Tinha cometido o maior erro de todos.

—Sua hora chegou, Narar. — disse e acenou para os outros, um deles fez um grande raio com os dedos e mandou direto no príncipe.

—NÃO! — gritou Juliet desesperada, fazendo uma dominação desconhecida para ela mesma: a dominação de sangue.

Conseguiu jogar Tyrun na outra parede com os outros soldados, mas não conseguiu impedir seu marido de ser atingido em cheio no peito. Ele estava no chão, tendo pequenas convulsões em intervalos curtos. (Aqui começa Undying Love by Two Steps From Hell)

—Narar... — a garota arrastou-se até seu amado e o viu com um leve sorriso. —Me perdoe, se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo... — começou a chorar.

—Não... é sua... culpa. — disse, sentindo suas forças se esvaírem aos poucos.

—Você me prometeu que ficaria comigo para sempre. — as lágrimas caiam de sua linda face, enquanto segurava a mão dele com força, vendo se assim ele continuaria vivo.

—Eu sempre... estarei com... você. Eu voltarei... e te... encontrarei... — lembrou-se da promessa que tinha feito quando a pediu em casamento, levantou o braço esquerdo. —Sempre... procure por mim... aqui. — e colocou sua mão em seu coração.

—Você não vai morrer, você **não** pode morrer. Como eu vou ficar? Eu preciso de você. — o olhou profundamente nos olhos e viu que o brilho já não era como antes.

—Eu te... amo... Juliet. — fez um pequeno esforço para levantar a cabeça e beijá-la, ela retribuiu sem pensar em nada.

Sentiu que a mão do outro estava ficando fria e seus lábios já não a beijava do mesmo modo apaixonado. Abriu os olhos e viu que os dele estavam fechados e que tudo estava silencioso.

—NÃOO! — gritou mais uma vez, bem alto.

Muitos dizem que até os dias atuais que o grito angustiante daquela menina pode ser ouvido em todas as partes do mundo, em todas as nações, sem exceções.

O deitou de leve e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, viu seus inimigos acordarem. Apenas fechou seus olhos e sentiu um grande vento esvoaçar seu cabelo que estava se tornando completamente azul da cor do oceano. Uma grande força a dominou e tomou conta de todo o seu eu, ouviu uma voz bem longe dizendo algo.

— _A vingança é como uma faca de dois gumes. Enquanto você observa seu inimigo caindo, você mesmo está sendo infectado._

As águas do oceano vieram ao seu encontro, como se ela mandasse em tudo. Começou a flutuar perante seu elemento e os homens ficaram com medo e correram com velocidade para não serem atingidos, o que foi em vão.

Terminado tudo, as coisas voltaram ao normal e Juliet caiu no chão frio do lado de quem ela mais amava. Sentiu suas forças serem drenadas e pegou a mão de Narar.

—Eu também te amo. Encontraremos-nos em breve. — fechou seus lindos olhos azuis para nunca mais os abrir. (Aqui termina a música.)

Os mais sábios diziam que ela era o Espírito do Oceano que encarnou em uma menina para ensinar uma lição à humanidade. O Avatar nasceu logo depois, pois os espíritos decidiram que o mundo poderia estar em guerra em breve, mas isso demorou alguns milhares de anos.

Foi criado o segundo Espírito do Oceano para equilibrar o poder da Lua e do Oceano, mas ele nunca foi substituído pela alma da garota, que mais tarde ficou conhecida como Imperatriz dos Oceanos.

Um mistério ainda prevalece: Juliet tinha reencarnado em algum lugar do mundo, será que Narar e ela conseguiram se encontrar de novo? Ninguém sabia.

-----------

**Oii gentee, esse capitulo eu não demorei pra postar *-***

**Eu adoreiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *-***

**Ah, e eu não sei se essa frase em itálico está certa xD**

**Vejam o vídeo dessa música no youtube, ela é muita linda. *-***

**Será que vocês sabem onde Juliet reencarnou e se Narar também reencarnou? *mistério***

**Espero que não tenha ficado confuso xD**

**Eu não sei se o título está certo, acho que o kanji está. Eu ainda não aprendi kanji =P**

**Kisses,**

**Bela**


	12. Kaze

**Kaze – ****風**

**Kaze. ****Vento.**

**Vento. **Força da natureza que está sempre mudando, não permanece igual por muito tempo. É capaz de trazer grandes histórias do passado ao presente. Ouça-o com atenção enquanto as conta para quem quiser ouvir.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Kaze ****風**

Os cinco membros da Gaang ouviram atentamente enquanto Tarcir lhes contava a trágica história. Nunca a tinham ouvido antes, era realmente impressionante e comovente o destino de dois amantes de duas nações diferentes.

—E foi assim que aconteceu. — disse o homem, terminando a narrativa.

—Mas e o que aconteceu com a Nação do Fogo? — perguntou o dominador de fogo, curioso. — Se os dois morreram, quem ficou comandando o império?

—Sua pergunta faz sentido. Na verdade, quem ficou no comando foi o parente mais próximo do Senhor do Fogo: seu primo Lian, ele era justo e durante seu período de reinado, a nação foi próspera.

Aquela história realmente fascinou toda a Gaang, sem exceções.

—Mas se ambos reencarnaram, onde eles estão? — perguntou a garota de olhos azuis, querendo ouvir a resposta.

—Dizem que os dois reencarnaram no Reino da Terra. — respondeu, levantando sua espada do chão e a guardando.

—Isso é... interessante... — ela sussurrou.

Alguns segundos se passaram e Tarcir disse que já era hora de ir embora para sua casa. Teria que fazer muitas coisas, como pegar sua pequena família, levá-la o mais longe possível da capital e ir morar em algum lugar calmo, onde a tirania não tenha chegado. Não queria perder quem mais amava, só porque ele não queria mais matar pessoas odiadas por Ozai. Queria uma vida nova.

Todos lhe disseram adeus e enquanto ia andando ao longe, lembrou-se de palavras de algum sábio do local que morava: _"__Só pela compaixão se pode ser bom." _Agora sim acreditava que só quem sente esse sentimento na alma alcança a harmonia. Iria atingir o objetivo de tornar-se uma pessoa melhor e mais digna para poder ensinar sua filha o certo e o errado. Percebeu que a menina que lhe ensinou isso era humilde e jovem, nunca iria esquecer-se desse ensinamento. Iria fazer muitos atos bons com as pessoas ao seu redor.

—Acho melhor seguirmos nosso caminho também. — disse Sokka, subindo em Appa.

—Não é melhor irmos a pé? O Appa e o Shugo chamam muito a atenção... — propôs a dominadora de água.

—Você acha mesmo que eles chamam a atenção? — questionou seu irmão, analisando a situação.

—Vamos indo... — Toph disse, puxando o guerreiro de cima do bisão voador com agilidade e o arrastando logo em seguida.

—Espera! Isso não é justo! — reclamou ele. — Vamos andar muito tempo!

—E o que você esperava, gênio? Entrar na Nação do Fogo voando alegre por aí? Acho que não. — rebateu Katara, andando no ritmo da Bandida Cega.

Andaram até os campos floridos perto da construção gigantesca, foi quando a princesa parou ao se lembrar de uma coisa que tinha se esquecido de pegar no castelo.

—Esperem um pouco, tenho que voltar. É rápido. — disse e antes que alguém pudesse perguntar algo, saiu em disparada em direção ao palacete.

A menina entrou rapidamente pelas grandes portas de madeira e gelo, procurou sua mochila e a achou perto da mesa onde estava o colar de Juliet dentro de um vidro, bem guardado.

—Aqui está... — pegou-a e colocou em suas costas.

Uma luz muito forte emanou do pingente e iluminou todo o grande recinto, ela tampou os olhos com as mãos; percebendo que a luminosidade estava acabando, abriu-os novamente para ver alguém em sua frente.

—Quem é você? — perguntou, assustada.

—Sou Juliet II, a antiga Princesa da Tribo de Água do Sul. — respondeu, com seu corpo aparecendo por completo.

Ela realmente tinha os cabelos azuis, que combinavam com seus olhos extremamente brilhantes, cheios de esperança e compaixão. Usava um vestido totalmente branco de seda e longo, ele voava com a leve brisa. A moça parecia alguém que conhecia, mas quem? Era uma dúvida.

—Vim avisá-la quem um grande mal se aproxima. — falou com seriedade.

—Um grande mal? Você quer dizer...

—Sim. O Avatar, assim como seus amigos correm grande perigo. Ele não conseguirá deter o Senhor do Fogo Ozai sozinho. — explicou.

—Mas ele é o Avatar! O escolhido para trazer paz à um mundo em guerra. Se ele não pode sozinho, então quem vai ajudá-lo? Claro que nós amigos vamos fazer tudo o que precisar para ajudá-lo, mas... Há mais alguém, não há? Alguém que fará a diferença? — perguntou confusa. —Mas quem?

—Isso você terá que descobrir por sua conta. — afirmou Juliet com convecção. — A resposta está mais próxima do que você imagina. — começou a desaparecer lentamente, ainda com o sorriso doce em seu rosto.

—Espera! Eu não tenho ideia de onde começar a procurar...

—A resposta está mais perto do que você imagina. É só isso que posso dizer, me desculpe. — sua imagem desapareceu totalmente, deixando uma garota pensativa para trás.

"_Como vou encontrar essa pessoa?"_

Viu se sua mochila estava bem presa e correu até a porta e saiu, parou e virou para observar o castelo. Sorriu e continuou a caminhada até onde seus amigos estavam.

Seu irmão a avistou de longe.

—Finalmente! Por que demorou tanto? — perguntou Sokka, nervoso.

—Eu falei com a Juliet, ela apareceu para mim. — disse Katara naturalmente, como se fosse bem natural.

—Agora você também tem contatos com espirítos? — o garoto de olhos azuis fez um gesto de fantasma e disse bem baixinho, o outro menino apenas o olhou esquisito. — Cuidado Aang, ela vai tomar o seu lugar! Só falta dominar os outros elementos. — pausou por um instante para pensar, pegou uma pedra do chão e jogou nela, que desviou rapidamente.

—Sokka! O que foi isso! — questionou brava e preparando seu cantil de água para atacá-lo. — Você ficou louco?

—Certo, ela não controla terra. — parou. — Mas e ar? Vai Aang faça uma rajada de vento para ver se ela revida com ar! — disse o guerreiro animado.

—Sokka! Pare com isso já, seu panaróico! — gritou sua irmã.

—Certo, ela não controla todos os elementos. Pode relaxar, Aang, minha irmãzinha não vai poder te substituir. — bateu no ombro do amigo.

—Ah... estou bem mais relaxado agora, Sokka. Muito obrigado. — disse o Avatar, ironicamente e chegando perto da morena.

—Katara... — ela o olhou. — O que Juliet lhe falou? — perguntou preocupado. — Foi algo muito importante?

—Ah...

A garota ficou sem saber o que responder, se respondesse que sua antepassada tinha lhe falado que o Avatar não seria suficiente para salvar o mundo da Nação do Fogo, o que o garoto iria pensar? Ou melhor, fazer? Com certeza iria se desesperar e perder toda a concentração para lutar com o tirano.

—Ela me falou que você tem que aperfeiçoar suas técnicas de dobra para conseguir vencer o Senhor do Fogo, porém está bem preparado. — sorriu nervosamente. Odiava ter que mentir, especialmente para um menino tão meio e ingênuo. [Aqui começa a tocar Serenata Immortale by Immediate Music.]

—Que bom! — animou-se. — Vamos gente, temos um longo caminho para seguir! — começou a caminhar rapidamente e alegremente.

Todos se olharam e o seguiram sem hesitar.

—Aang, espera aí! — Sokka o chamou, andando em seu passo.

—O que foi? — perguntou o dominador.

—Nós vamos por qual caminho?

—Esse à nossa frente. — disse e apontou para as grandes e altas montanhas ao Norte, o guerreiro olhou e parou de andar.

—Você só pode estar brincando que nós vamos mesmo subir tudo isso.

—Não. — respondeu sorrindo. — É a única maneira de chegarmos à capital o mais rápido possível e o mais discretamente possível.

O menino da Tribo de Água do Sul queixou-se baixinho e recebeu um pequeno empurrão de sua irmã, ele a olhou feio.

—Vamos Sokka, você não se diz o guerreiro todo poderoso? O que é escalar montanhas para você? Um passeio no parque. — disse, fazendo gestos engraçados e falando igual a ele, fazendo a Bandida Cega rir.

Suspirou profundamente e correu para alcançar seus amigos, iria provar que tinha resistência física sim e ai de quem duvidasse, pelo menos iria tentar.

A vista de cima era incrível, todas as montanhas tinham um pico com neve e flores silvestres ao seu redor, era uma visão de tirar o fôlego. A Gaang começou seu árduo e cansativo caminho para escalar a montanha, como a trilha era um pouco íngreme, tinham que tomar muito cuidado para não tropeçar ou dar um passo em falso e acabar caindo de uma grande altura.

Descansaram um pouco após uma longa e exaustiva subida, procuraram uma caverna para poder sentar e relaxar alguns minutos. Encontraram uma bem pequena, mas aconchegante. Pararam e pegaram algumas frutas da bolsa para comer e água para beber, o percurso ainda seria bem longo e todos teriam que estar bem dispostos para o que ainda iria vir.

Após um tempo, o dominador de ar levantou-se e chamou sua turma para continuar seguindo. Cada um foi colocando a mochila nas costas e acompanhar o líder, não queriam sobrecarregar Appa.

O tempo foi passando e chegaram no pico da montanha, onde já podiam avistar a cidade principal da Nação do Fogo ao longe, bem pequena, como se fosse uma pequena mancha vermelha na linda e exótica paisagem da região.

A descida foi mais fácil para todos, contudo não deixou de apresentar riscos. Sokka estava ao lado de Toph, a segurando e impedindo uma possível queda. Aang era o mais ágil, talvez por apresentar a dobra de ar que o fazia ficar mais leve e veloz.

Por fim conseguiram chegar ao outro lado da montanha e puderam respirar mais tranquilamente ao sentirem seus pés em terra firme e forte, sem riscos de cair ou se machucar. Pouco a pouco foram parando e olharam ao redor: o clima já não era o mesmo dos jardins perto do palácio da Tribo de Água ou do que estavam acostumados, uma larga extensão de plantas estavam mortas e o céu era mais escuro do que o normal. O que a Nação do Fogo tinha feito com aquele lugar? Como aquela cadeia de montanhas tão lindas poderia estar ali, em um espaço tão devastado e poluído? Aquilo sim era um grande mistério. [ Aqui para a música Serenata Immortale by Immediate Music. ]

—Meu pai. — Zuko simplesmente falou e abaixou para pegar os restos de flores ainda não floridas. — Ele disse que iria construir uma nova fábrica para construir mais navios e conquistar mais cidades. — avistou a poeira ao longe. — O que o meu pai fez...?

O dominador de ar permaneceu sem reação, odiava ver a natureza degradada daquele jeito tão intenso. Lembrou de tudo que a Nação do Fogo já fez em sua vida, como destruir toda sua família de nômades do ar. Será que aquela grande, majestosa e maldosa nação só conseguiria trazer destruição e caos para o mundo? Aquele era o seu destino, sempre entrar em guerra?

—Aang? — chamou uma voz terna e macia de uma menina de olhos extremamente azuis como o mar.

Estava preocupada com ele, afinal não tinha dito nenhuma palavra desde que chegou ali.

—As plantas estão... — foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu balbuciar sem chorar.

—Eu sei, Aang. — Katara foi até o menino e o abraçou demoradamente.

Existia um elo muito forte entre a natureza e o grande e poderoso Avatar, dominador de todos os elementos. Era algo que ninguém mais entendia, como um sinal em enigmas que só uma única pessoa poderia desvendar e entender seu significado. Se o elo fosse abatido por alguma coisa negativa, a esperança do mundo também seria abalada e com isso o futuro melhor que todos estavam esperando. Ninguém nunca conseguiria entender essa ligação.

—Vamos sair daqui. — a dominadora de água sussurrou em seu ouvido e o levou para outro lugar menos afetado pela onda de destruição com a Gaang a seguindo em cada passo.

O sentou em uma pedra de cor mais acinzentada que o normal e o olhou procurando algo que pudesse revelar seus sentimentos que o afetavam tanto.

O menino tão forte e as vezes tão seguro começou um choro dolorido cheio de mágoas que vinham de dentro de seu coração generoso e bondoso.

—Aang. — novamente aquela voz cheia de segurança e conforto chamou-lhe pelo nome. — Você está chorando? — sentiu-o a abraçar e chorar em seus braços quentes.

_What about sunrise?  
What about rain?  
What about all the things  
That you said we were to gain?  
What about killing fields?  
Is there a time  
What about all the things?  
That you said was yours and mine  
Did you ever stop to notice  
All the blood we've shed before  
Did you ever stop to notice  
This crying Earth, its' weeping shore_

—Eles estão destruindo tudo, Katara. Começou pelos monges, depois pelas cidades e agora a natureza. Onde tudo isso vai levar? Será que eles não entendem? — olhou-a com todo sentimento que podia transmitir.

O príncipe banido sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável com a situação que presenciava. Por um momento no seu passado cheio de arrependimento achava tudo aquilo que seu pai fazia certo e ainda aplaudia seus feitos com honra. Mas agora... Seu tio o ensinou muitas coisas sobre o equilíbrio. Sem o equilíbrio nem o tirano Imperador da Nação do Fogo reinaria soberano por muito tempo. Todas as coisas se conectam, todas as nações se interligam, é o grande ciclo do mundo em que vivia.

—Nós vamos impedi-lo, Aang. — disse Zuko, não conseguindo encarar nenhum de seus companheiros de viagem. — Eu sei que Ozai fez muitas coisas ruins e por isso eu quero lutar pelo meu trono. — conseguiu levantar o rosto para olhar direto para o Avatar, que estava prestando atenção em suas palavras. — Eu quero consertar seus erros e trazer a esperança de volta à aqueles que a perderam há muito tempo. — fechou seus olhos. — Eu sei que é difícil, mas eu quero tentar...

—Eu vou ajudá-lo nisso. — o meigo sorriso de Twinkle Toes apareceu mais uma vez, levantou-se e colocou a mão no ombro do adolescente. — Juntos. — olhou para toda a Gaang.

E assim todos foram caminhando pela longa estrada que ainda tinham que percorrer para um lugar estratégico que tinham marcado no mapa com a ajuda de Zuko. Não importava os obstáculos que viriam, estariam juntos e lutariam juntos até o fim.

Inesperadamente, uma tropa da Nação do Fogo apareceu na frente dos cinco heróis, ficando em posição de combate.

—Temos ordens diretas para prender o Avatar e seus amigos. — disse o líder que estava mais a frente com voz autoritária.

—Ah é mesmo? Farão isso sobre meu cadáver então. — disse Sokka, pegando sua espada e seu boomerang ao mesmo tempo.

O exército de dominadores de fogo avançou e a batalha tinha apenas começado. Katara dava o máximo de si usando toda a água disponível em seu cantil para fazer poderosos ataques, Toph fazia dobras de terra com extrema facilidade com seus pés e o auxílio de suas pequenas mãos, Zuko usava chamas para afastar os soldados e ganhar mais tempo, Sokka olhou para cada um deles e mirou bem o seu boomerang para derrubar vários.

—Eles são fortes. — disse Katara ofegante, encostando suas costas com a do ex-príncipe.

—São, mas não são muitos. — concluiu ele analisando seus oponentes como um jogo de xadrez para fazer o próximo movimento.

Ao planejar sua próxima jogada, ofereceu as duas mãos para a menina de olhos azuis que o olhou e entendeu o recado. Pegou suas mãos e ele a levantou com agilidade e a jogou contra o inimigo bem forte como a força do vento arrasador, que cria e destrói as coisas ao seu redor. A dominadora fez um grande chicote de água que caiu encima do exército inimigo, os nocauteando por completo. Não havia sobrado ninguém para continuar batalhando.

—Saímos vitoriosos! — comemorou o guerreiro, guardando seus pertences. — Yha!

Todos começaram a rir da comemoração de Sokka, até Katara perceber algo de muito errado. Algo faltando... Aang!

—Onde está o Aang? — perguntou desesperada não o encontrando em parte alguma.

O Avatar tinha sido levado pela tropa inimiga e sem nenhum de seus amigos perceber. O que poderia acontecer com ele?

* * *

_**Olá a todos os leitores :D**_

Desculpem a demora pra postar ._. É que minha escola realmente me esgota e o tempo não está a meu favor...

Prometo (vou tentar vai...) atualizar mais rapidamente x D

E sim, estamos na reta final da fanfic *corinho de ahhh : (*

Eu adorei esse capitulo (ok, eu falo isso em todos haha). Mas sério, eu gostei desse mesmo, talvez por ele fazer uma crítica a degradação da natureza e das mortes de tantas pessoas inocentes em vão. (uau, quanta coisa).

Ouçam as músicas do capítulo, são muito boas! A do Michael acho que todos conhecem xD

Serenata Immortale by Immediate Music

Earth Song by Michael Jackson

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**Deixem reviews, please! *-***


	13. Chikara

**Chikara - ****力**

**Chikara. ****Força.**

**Força.**

Pode ser tanto força física, como força para agüentar os duros pesares da vida. Ela sempre estará dentro daqueles que acreditam que conseguem superar as dificuldades e lutar por seus objetivos. Acredite. Chore. Supere. Siga em frente.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Chikara ****力**

Não se lembrava de nada. Nada mesmo. Tinha acabado de acordar em uma cela de prisão mal-iluminada, grande e vazia. Ao se encontrar sozinho, primeiro procurou uma saída para fugir daquele lugar, depois de procurar em vão, pensou em como tinha chegado ali. Estava com seus amigos... Soldados... Luta... Então tinha sido isso! Aqueles soldados o tinham levado.

Mas e seus amigos? Será que estariam bem? Será que também tinham sido capturados? Seu cérebro encheu-se de perguntas sem respostas, até que ouviu um barulho vindo da porta e viu três figuras entrarem; usavam trajes da Nação do Fogo. O homem do meio estava com uma roupa um pouco diferente dos outros dois, era de seda vermelha e símbolos de fogo feitos com fios de ouro; deveria ser algum nobre.

— Grande Avatar. Nem parece tão grande agora que eu o capturei. — o indivíduo aproximou-se do garoto com um olhar que ele nunca tinha visto em nenhum inimigo, era muito sombrio e que o deixava com uma sensação de perigo iminente.

—Quem é você? — perguntou Aang se mexendo e percebendo que estava com as duas mãos bem amarradas.

—Ora, sou Ozai, o grande Imperador da Nação do Fogo. — abaixou-se no nível do menino e o encarou. — Já deve ter ouvido falar de mim. — gargalhou malvadamente.

Quatro adolescentes tentavam raciocinar em como os guardas conseguiram levar o dominador de ar embora sem que eles percebessem, eles tinham ficado tão compenetrados na batalha assim? Como tinham conseguido? Como?

—Eles o levaram e eu não fiz nada. — culpou-se uma menina de cabelo marrom, ajoelhando-se derrotada no chão empoeirado. — Eu não consegui o proteger, não consegui o ajudar. — seus olhos perderam o brilho habitual e lágrimas começaram a escapar.

—Não diga isso, Katara. — a Bandida Cega começou — Você não teve culpa nenhuma, todos nós nos distraímos. Mas, vamos conseguir resgatá-lo, sempre conseguimos, não é? — terminou e impressionou a todos já que sabiam que ela não era boa com palavras, é, a guerra tinha mudado muitas pessoas.

—Obrigada Toph. — a dominadora sussurrou e a abraçou com um pequeno sorriso em meio ao seu choro.

Um minuto depois se recompôs, levantando e olhando seus amigos com determinação, seus orbes azuis ficaram ainda mais azuis e reluzentes do que eram antes.

—Nós vamos atrás do Aang e vai ser agora. — ela exclamou, pegando seu cantil do chão e caminhando rapidamente em direção da capital com os outros a seguindo atentamente.

O Senhor do Fogo começou a dar voltas pelo menino, como se quisesse decifrar algum segredo que alguém de tão pouca idade pudesse ter para ser tão forte. Fez uma pequena chama com as tochas acessas e o mostrou.

—Sabe uma das coisas que eu mais gosto sobre o fogo, Avatar Aang? — questionou sentindo que o outro estava ficando um pouco assustado, olhou para sua flama recém criada. — Ele destrói tudo o que estiver em seu caminho rapidamente, tudo pode ser consumido por ele.

O garoto segurou firme sua respiração descompassada, tentando não mostrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza perante um homem tão cruel e sem piedade. Não poderia deixar que Ozai achasse seu ponto fraco, se não o mundo estaria perdido e sem chances nenhuma de sobreviver.

—Você está em meu caminho... — o tirano enunciou aumentando as chamas e conseqüentemente o calor da cela, virou seu rosto para o dominador. — E eu não gosto disso. — jogou o gás flamejante em sua direção.

Só uma coisa pode ser vista: o olhar aterrorizado de um adolescente que tentou conter as chamas furiosas com sua dominação de ar e não conseguindo.

Os amigos haviam parado um pouco antes dos portões da cidade para pensar em um rápido plano de entrarem sem serem percebidos e capturados, certamente não poderiam passar pelos guardas com aquelas roupas de outras tribos. Talvez tivessem que pegar algumas roupas. Se bem que isso poderia não dar certo, já que eram fugitivos da Nação do Fogo e seus rostos provavelmente estariam em muitos cartazes de procura-se espalhados pela cidade inteira. O que fariam? Atacar também não era uma boa ideia, estavam em quatro apenas e em quantos estariam o lado inimigo? Centenas talvez...

—Temos que nos infiltrar por um lugar que não esteja tão vigiado. — sugeriu Sokka, olhando os muros altos.

—Tive uma ideia, me sigam. — Zuko exclamou lembrando-se de algo e andando ligeiramente para não ser visto pelos vigilantes.

Chegaram a uma parte da muralha um pouco velha e com apenas três sentinelas de prontidão, pareciam ser dominadores de fogo pelo tipo de roupa que usavam. Teriam que agir com extrema cautela para atacar, afinal se um deles fizesse um movimento errado e espalhafatoso, outros soldados poderiam perceber e atacá-los também.

—Eu fico com o da direita. — começou Katara mirando o que tinha mais cara de ser durão. — Sokka e Toph, fiquem com o do meio e Zuko, o da esquerda. — propôs e a Gaang aceitou sem demoras. — Prontos? — ficou com as mãos perto de seu cantil e teve confirmação de todos. — Atacar!

Os guardas nem perceberam o que os atacou, só notaram com o impacto. Três nocauteados de uma vez, grande luta! O que não tinham percebido até olharem para o lado é que havia um na espreita que percebeu o ataque e estava prestes a soar o alarme, quando montes de água caíram encima dele e caiu inconsciente no chão.

Os heróis continuaram em posição de defesa para ver quem os tinha ajudado. Ajudado, será? Tinham tantos inimigos que machucariam uma pessoa da mesma nação só para ter o prestigio e a glória de capturá-los. Não era possível afirmar que ninguém do grupo estava nervoso e agitado ao ver a sombra do ser humano mover-se na direção deles, ao sair da escuridão notaram que era uma mulher com uma grande capa vermelha de cetim cobrindo seu rosto com um capuz. Seus passos pararam, suas mãos levantaram-se deixando a Gaang ainda mais tensa, as levou até o pedaço de roupa que deixava sua identidade em segredo e o abaixou.

Não era uma mulher e sim uma adolescente com seus dezessete anos de idade, cabelo marrom liso e olhos pretos que de alguma forma, cativava quem os olhasse de perto.

—Meu nome é Thais, sou uma dominadora de água. — ela disse com sua voz macia e um sorriso doce. — Vim ajudá-los. — deixando os rebeldes de boca aberta.

—Isso só pode ser uma emboscada, não há dominadores de água na Nação do Fogo. — Zuko falou com convicção.

—Claro que há. Há muitas coisas que você não sabe, príncipe Zuko. — olhou-o firmemente como se quisesse passar alguma mensagem. — Minha família nasceu na Tribo de Água do Norte, meu pai trouxe minha irmã e eu para cá quando éramos muito pequenas para lembrar. Desde então, temos vivido aqui, — começou narrando sua história. — Meu dom apareceu quando eu tinha dez anos, meu pai ensinou-me a dominação escondido. Quando completei quinze anos fui escolhida para ajudar o Senhor do Fogo em suas estratégias na sua guerra sem fundamento por eu ser uma boa aluna na matéria de estratégias e guerras, eu recusei a oferta e me juntei aos rebeldes, tentando ajudar a todos que Ozai reprimisse e perseguisse. — terminou a explicação.

—Puxa... — Katara suspirou. — Que história, Thais...

—Como podemos saber que ela fala a verdade? — inquiriu um irmão mais velho bem desconfiado.

—Ela não está mentindo, eu sinto as vibrações do solo. — Toph disse.

—Eu mostro pra vocês. — tirou de dentro da longa capa um cantil feito de pele de animal e usou seus dedos longos para tirar a água com a dominação e fez uma bola de água e a controlou com o movimento em conjunto das suas mãos e seus braços, a desfez rapidamente. —Agora acreditam em mim?

—Com certeza! — Sokka exclamou, o lema dele era ver para crer.

—Ótimo, temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível. — Thais disse correndo e dizendo para eles não se perderem dela.

—Onde estamos indo? — perguntou a menina de olhos azuis do lado da outra.

—Eu sei que pegaram o Avatar e sei para onde o levaram. — confessou olhando Katara e para frente logo em seguida. — Nós temos que encontrar alguns amigos meus que vão ajudá-los a entrar nas masmorras do castelo.

—Masmorras? — assustou-se a dominadora da Tribo de Água do Sul.

—É para onde levam os prisioneiros rebeldes ameaçadores.

—Gente! Acho que temos companhia. — gritou Toph, sentindo a aproximação de um número enorme de pessoas, para ser mais exata, soldados.

—Corram! — bradou Thais correndo para a direção oposta e com os outros fazendo o mesmo.

Ozai certificou-se que o menino estava inconsciente antes de mandar que o desamarrassem das cordas feitas com um material especial que prevenia qualquer tipo de dominação de elementos.

—O que quer que façamos com ele, grande Imperador? — perguntou um guarda com o dominador em seus braços.

—Quero que o coloquem no chão mesmo e chamem aquele encantador. — ordenou e após uns segundos, o homem que pediu estava dentro da cela.

—Mandou-me chamar, senhor? — fez uma reverência para seu líder.

—Sim. Lembra daquela cerimônia que havia me dito antes?

—Claro que lembro, quer realizá-la?

—Nesse momento. — disse com um olhar malvado para a forma inconsciente.

O místico colocou algumas pedras no chão formando um círculo e mandou o soberano fazer sua parte no ritual.

—Agora você é meu, Avatar, tenho planos para nós dois. — E com isso pegou uma substância estranha e passou em volta do garoto, seguindo a linha das pedras. — Prepare-se para ficar do meu lado nessa guerra. — uma pedra azul e vermelha foi colocada na seta do menino.

—Agora é só colocar dois dedos na pedra e tudo estará terminado. — o encantador explicou.

E assim o fez, uma luz muito forte emanou da seta da cabeça do dominador e Ozai teve que fechar os olhos porque a luz era muito intensa, será que aquela cerimônia tinha dado certo? O que pretendiam com aquilo?

Após algum tempo, duas figuras estavam de pé: a do Senhor do Fogo e do jovem, o jovem que agora tinha seus olhos extremamente vermelhos e uma expressão vingativa no lugar do sorriso meigo.

Katara estava correndo com os outros, mas sentiu algo doer profundamente dentro de seu peito, no fundo de sua alma e em seu coração. Ficou ofegante e suas pernas cederam seu peso, fazendo-a desmoronar completamente, sem chances de conseguir agüentar a dor. Trovões foram ouvidos não muito longe e o céu escureceu totalmente, mas estavam tão compenetrados na fuga e na recaída da dominadora que nem perceberam.

—Katara! — gritou Zuko, indo para seu lado e olhando sua respiração fraca.

—O que aconteceu com a minha irmã?

—Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com ela? — perguntou Thais, vendo o ocorrido e ajoelhando-se.

—As batidas do coração da Sugar Queen estão baixas. — Toph exclamou extremamente horrorizada. — Ela vai...?

—Ela não vai morrer. — o príncipe banido censurou e a sentiu pegar suas mãos.

—Aang, me ajuda. — ela sussurrou enroladamente e com o seu corpo tremendo por inteiro.

—Temos que salvá-la. — disse o adolescente de cabelo preto com os olhos lacrimejando.

Ouviram o barulho que vinha dos passos dos soldados, estavam vulneráveis a qualquer tipo de ataque. O mais certo que fariam era se esconder até eles irem embora.

—Temos que levá-la daqui! — a outra dominadora de água disse sem cerimônias e apontou para um lugar perto dali. — Podemos ir ali, tem uma passagem secreta para onde os rebeldes estão, assim conseguimos ajudá-la. — preocupou-se.

Concordaram que parecia um bom plano, Zuko pegou Katara no colo e apressaram-se em chegar na velha casa onde ninguém suspeitaria que teria uma população inteira de pessoas que não gostavam da opressão vivendo embaixo da grande cidade industrializada. Thais abriu um porão de madeira e observou para ver se não estavam descobertos, após todos entrarem, entrou também e o fechou velozmente com gelo que tinha produzido. Desceram alguns lances de escada que parecia uma eternidade e avistaram o vilarejo, onde pessoas curiosas paravam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

—Ela está ficando gelada. — o dominador de fogo confessou e começou a sentir muito medo de perdê-la por alguns minutos ou segundos, quem está contando afinal?

—Thais, você os trouxe para cá! — esbravejou o líder do vilarejo, ele era alto, tinha cabelo preto e olhos azuis.

— Eu tive que fazer isso, pai. — ficou brava e com o olhar duro. — A garota está morrendo... — sua voz esvaiu completamente ao ver a menina.

— Eu não sabia... — o homem virou a cabeça de lado.

Thais compreendeu o que seu pai sentia, ele não queria arriscar a segurança de todas aquelas pessoas inocentes que só queriam uma vida mais justa onde pudessem criar seus filhos em paz em um mundo que todos seriam iguais, dominando elementos ou não. Sabia que isso só seria alcançado com a vitória do Avatar sobre o Senhor do Fogo. O abraçou com toda emoção que poderia dar em um simples e caloroso gesto.

— Você pode ajudá-la, minha filha. — disse Retrar, o líder, enfatizando.

— Eu sei pai. — sorriu. — Quero que todos prestem atenção, vou precisar de muita água e a colaboração de todos.

Os habitantes do vilarejo não hesitaram em ajudar, eram muito prestativos com quem precisasse, era uma forma de contrabalancear a guerra que muitos viviam lá encima sem poderem fugir e se esconder.

— Coloque-a aqui, Zuko. — a adolescente disse mostrando uma tenda com uma cama e pronunciando o nome do outro pela primeira vez.

Ele fez o que ela pediu. Thais tirou a capa e percebeu-se que estava usando um traje típico da Tribo de Água, arregaçou as mangas da camiseta e esperou a sua encomenda chegar. Ao ver os barris de água ao seu lado, fechou seus orbes pretos e começou a mover seus braços como a haviam ensinado para curar pessoas, franziu o cenho ao perceber que algo realmente não estava nada certo. Deixou suas mãos em formato de concha encima do peito da menina e sentiu uma força muito grande vinda daquela região.

—Eu sei o que tem de errado.

—O que? — perguntou a Bandida Cega preocupada com sua amiga.

—Eu sempre soube o que o Senhor do Fogo queria. — confessou e os mirou. — Ele queria poder controlar o Avatar, com isso contratou um encantador muito poderoso que o ajudasse em seu objetivo. Com o Avatar capturado, ele pode fazer qualquer coisa. Creio que ele já executou o ritual.

—Ritual de que? — perguntou Sokka inquieto com a dor da sua irmã mais nova.

—Da corrupção da alma. — todos levaram a mão na boca. — É um ritual proibido, mas potente. Como o próprio nome diz, ele corrompe a alma de uma pessoa e a faz obedecer quem realizou a cerimônia.

—Isso é horrível, mas... O que isso tem a ver com a Katara? — perguntou Zuko, ainda não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

—De alguma maneira, o ritual afetou Katara. — a dominadora disse por fim. — A alma dos dois deve ser muito unida, não tenho explicações para dizer o porquê, é algo estranho.

Voltou a fechar seus olhos e continuar com seu procedimento de cura, esperando que pudesse dar resultado. Quando uma alma se corrompe, é difícil de trazê-la ao normal, só alguém com alto nível de aprendizado em curas pode fazer o impossível e conseguir libertar a pessoa do mal que a possuiu. A alma da Naishinno estava totalmente perdida.

Uma garota de olhos azuis acordou com os raios batendo em seu rosto moreno, estava deitada em um gramado bem verde com um vestido de seda pura branco e leve, colocou os braços encima da face e encurvou-se para frente para poder sentar-se. [Aqui começa a tocar A Dream That Only I Know by Jenn Mahoney]

Olhou em volta e notou que não estava mais com seus amigos, estava em um lugar muito bonito por sinal, só havia flores até onde a visão alcançasse, eram de todos os tipos. Inalou profundamente o ar, o cheiro era extraordinariamente gostoso e a fazia esquecer todo o sofrimento da guerra, sentia muita paz ali. Ergue-se com seus cabelos soltos.

_Eist le mo chroí  
Is é leanúint ailsing'  
Is é ag gabháil go háit  
Nach eol ach dom féin  
Ní heol do mo chroí  
Ach an aisling a leanúint_

Começou a andar para procurar alguém que pudesse a ajudar e ter respostas de como tinha chegado naquele campo tão vasto. Suas pernas foram a levando tão levemente que pensou até que estava flutuando sob o chão, seus olhos demonstravam curiosidade para tudo ao seu redor. Após uma longa caminhada, nem tão exaustiva, avistou um homem no topo de uma colina verdejante, parecia estar segurando um bastão feito de madeira. Aproximou-se com cautela para descobrir quem poderia ser, a pessoa virou-se para ela e quase caiu sentada ao ver ninguém menos que Aang na sua frente.

_Nach féidir ach liomsa a haithint  
Nach féidir ach liomsa a haithint_

Ele a olhou com desespero e a abraçou depressa demais para a outra conseguir falar alguma coisa. Katara o sentiu em seus braços e só pode o abraçar de volta com delicadeza e urgência de o sentir perto de si.

_Listen to my heart_

_As it follows a dream_

_And it leads to a place_

_That only I know_

Palavras não foram trocadas naquele momento tão crucial do amor deles, apenas gestos e curtos olhares foram feitos. A garota tinha ganas de perguntar onde ele estava, se estava bem, mas de algum modo... Sua voz não encontrou espaço e forças para sair de sua garganta... Só conseguia ficar parada e contemplar as feições do menino, estava tão confortável ali, não queria deixar aquele lugar e nem abandonar quem mais amava na vida. Sentiu como se tivesse provas que a eternidade realmente existisse e que a estava presenciando naquele instante.

_To know my heart_

_Is to follow a dream,_

_A dream that only I can know_

Teve a sensação que uma força acima do normal, sobrenatural, a estivesse mandando ir embora imediatamente, não queria. Não queria de modo algum, seu amado estava tão frágil, queria saber o que estava acontecendo, queria o dizer tantas coisas antes de deixá-lo.

—Katara, você precisa ir. — ele sussurrou bem lentamente, como se estivesse apreciando cada letra, cada palavra falada.

—Eu não quero. — ela o segurou em seus braços ainda mais fortemente.

—Você precisa, a sua vida corre perigo. — colocou as mãos geladas no rosto da moça.

—Como vou saber que ficará bem? — questionou ao outro e sentiu uma tristeza profunda aparecer nos olhos dele. [A música para aqui.]

De repente, o gramado começou a queimar por completo, as belas flores morriam com o calor intenso e o céu já não estava azul, estava vermelho como a lava de um vulcão pronto para explodir. Ela se desvencilhou dele ao perceber que seus orbes cinza se tornaram completamente rubros e sua fisionomia tinha mudado completamente, como se fosse outra pessoa totalmente diferente.

—Quem é... Quem é você? — gaguejou um pouco para falar, ao ouvir a risada arrepiante desatou a correr o máximo que conseguia.

Voltou ao seu corpo mais rápido do que pensava, ao fazer isso, todos os presentes dentro da tenda se afastaram para dar espaço para a garota respirar fundo e acalmar-se. Tomou grande fôlego como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma maratona de natação e não tivesse ar para respirar.

—Katara, está bem? — perguntou Thais, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e ouvindo um nem tão audível 'sim'. — Quem bom, pensei por um instante que não conseguiria lhe trazer de volta só com a dominação. — suspirou aliviada e sorriu.

—Você é uma curandeira? — interrogou a menina de olhos azuis.

—Não diria curandeira, só estudei muito a dobra de água para curar. — disse com extrema simplicidade.

Thais não estava mentindo de forma alguma, seus conhecimentos para curar eram extremamente avançados e super poderosos para qualquer simples dominador de água realizar. Tinha se empenhado muito em ser a melhor e realmente tinha conseguido alcançar seu objetivo nessa parte, ajudava sempre quem precisava e lutava por justiça sempre. Sua grande missão na vida era curar e aprender mais, não dizem que cada um nasce com uma missão pré-determinada?

—É melhor descansar. Irei combinar um plano de ataque ao castelo imperial para resgatar o Avatar. — disse a garota que tinham acabado de conhecer e saiu dali.

Katara viu seus amigos a olhando e lembrou-se de Aang, ele deveria estar se sentindo muito solitário, o viu em sua imagem sorrindo com aquele som doce que saia sempre quando gargalhada. Estava sentindo muita falta dele.

Algumas horas haviam se passado ali, pelos relógios não muito tecnológicos, a noite já tinha tomado conta da cidade, muitos já dormiam em seus lares aconchegantes. Bem, exceto uma dominadora de água da Tribo do Sul, estava pensativa... Juliet II havia lhe dito que o Avatar iria precisar de outra pessoa para combater o Senhor do Fogo e voltar ao equilíbrio normal das Nações. Foi ai que uma luz apareceu em seus pensamentos: e se ela fosse essa pessoa? Teria que cumprir seu papel e apoiá-lo na batalha. Não pensou duas vezes ao ver o resto da Gaang dormindo, encheu seu cantil de água que corria pelo rio subterrâneo do vilarejo secreto e procurando não acordar ninguém, saiu com passos leves até as escadas e de lá até a saída. Fez tudo com cuidado e observou para ver se nenhum guarda estava por perto, ao ter total segurança, saiu dali e congelou a 'porta' de novo.

Enxergou a construção nobre da Nação do Fogo de longe e fechou seus punhos, sabia muito bem sua missão. Começou a cantar bem baixinho para não despertar a atenção de ninguém.

—I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens.  
Does it feel right?  
Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind.

Iniciou sua jornada ao destino final onde iria libertar Aang e derrotar o Senhor do Fogo de uma vez por todas, só não sabia como, mas iria tentar de tudo que estivesse em seu alcance muito além dele também.

—I just know there's no escape now  
once it sets its eyes on you.  
But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye.

Lembrou-se do olhar maligno que o garoto mais amável do mundo lhe deu quando estava com ele algum tempo atrás. Como ele tinha se tornado aquilo? Ele era tão gentil e tão humano...

—Stand my ground, I won't give in.  
No more denying, I've got to face it.  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside.  
If I don't make it,  
someone else will stand my ground.

Se falhasse tinha a certeza que alguém viria a substituir na luta, mas... Será que outra pessoa conseguiria? Sentia que era uma coisa que tinha que encarar para vencer e não perder.

—It's all around, getting stronger,  
coming closer, into my world.  
I can feel that it's time for me to face it,  
can I take it?  
Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear.  
But I won't run,  
there's no turning back from here.

Tinha muito medo de morrer tentando libertá-lo, porém tinha uma obrigação com ele, tinha aquela sensação estranha dentro de sua alma que não queria a deixar em paz, teria que fazer isso por ele e olhar bem em seus olhos para conseguir derrotar o grande mau que estava o possuindo por dentro e corrompendo seu coração.

—All I know for sure is I'm trying.  
I will always stand my ground.

Stand my ground, I won't give in.  
I won't give up, no more denying.  
I've got to face it.  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside.  
If I don't make it,  
someone else will stand my ground.  
I won't give in, no more denying.  
I've got to face it.  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside.  
If I don't make it,  
someone else will stand my ground.

Viu um guarda aproximando-se e rapidamente escondeu-se em uma viela escura, com o perigo passado, seu coração continuou a palpitar demasiadamente em fortes batidas, até pensou que qualquer um poderia ouvi-lo naquele ritmo tão inconstante.

Olhou bem para o castelo e a brisa fria passou por seus cabelos, fazendo-os se esvoaçarem. O menino doce que conhecia tão bem tinha morrido para se tornar um homem sem escrúpulos que matava e torturava por prazer.

Tinha que fazer tudo sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém para não a atrapalharem, não entendia ao certo o porquê, mas... Sabia muito bem qual era sua missão, para o que tinha nascido.

* * *

**Olá leitores queridosss :D**

**Eu demorei pra postar, mas eu postei \o/**

**E uma coisinha:**

**PARABÉNS PRA THAISS, A SORTE É SÓ DELA, CADA ANO QUE PASSA, ELA FICA MAIS VELHAAAA.**

**É PIQUE, É PIQUE, É PIQUE É PIQUE É PIQUE.**

**É HORA, É HORA, É HORA É HORA É HORA**

**RÁ-TIM-BUM! THAISSS! THAISSS!**

**:D Ahh, e essa personagem que eu criei, é a Thais gente! xD **

_**Thais, só quero que você saiba que mesmo a gente não se conhecendo pessoalmente e talz, você pode contar comigo sempre! Um dia quem sabe a gente não se veja por ai e se torne amigas? ;) Beijões pra você e you've got a friend in me! :D**_

**Então gente xD Gostaram do capítulo? Eu gostei, sinceramente (que novidade hihi), deixem reviews falando o que acharam, please! E no final da fic, vou colocar o nome de todo mundo que me deixa reviews! :D **

**Infelizmente, estamos quase acabando a história :( Mas... Algo bem legal vai acontecer depois do fim, então não percam.**

**As músicas do capítulo foram:**

**A Dream That Only I Know - Jenn Mahoney**

**e**

**Stand My Ground - Within Temptation**

**:D**

**Vocês já assistiram o filme? Vale muitoooooooo a pena! E o cinema nem tá tão lotado assim, ok? Só não vão assitir pensando que vai ser super igual ao desenho, porque isso não vai. Mas compensa, sério! É emocionante e tudo mais *-***

**Kisses para todos! E mais uma vez, Parabéns Thais! **

**Byeee!**


End file.
